The Legend of Spyro: Shadow of the Warrior
by Arrowsight
Summary: Part 2 of the Revival of the Warrior series. Read the first one. War is on the move. The cities are preparing for a war, and war is on the way. What will be the final result? answers will be revealed in time. Review please! Ch. 20 is up! Part 3 is up!
1. Prologue

**Author's note- Hello! Welcome Back! Well, Here we are at Part 2 of the Revival of the Warrior trilogy. As always, Summaries come first, then Prologues. This story is gonna take longer than the last one. I need to think of the coming chapters. Read and Review!**

**Eight weeks has passed since Rayde got his memories back, Spyro was gravely injured, and Malefor has returned. The cities are preparing for war. Warfang has built new cannons and mounted Ballistics on the Ramparts. The other cities have prepared as well. Despite of all the preparation, everything is very much the same.**

**Spyro has almost fully recovered from his injury from Drome, but he still isn't able to fight.. Spyro was released from the hospital the previous night. Spyro and Cynder spent the night together, and everyone made sure they were alone. It was a good thing they did too.**

**Rayde is the same as ever. He has been recollecting his past memories for clues on how to strengthen himself for the coming fights. Rayde has been training with Physical combat, The Fang Sword, Craitiku, and the Lumanex frequently. Rayde has also enlisted into the Warfang Military. The elder has sent him into a group of 20 other warriors. Felines and Moles alike. They are to intersect an important caravan that is suspected to be supplying Drome's army with weapons and provisions.**

**Hunter and Archer have been catching up since Hunter found Archer at the White Isle. Archer is now appointed 3rd in command for the Head of Defense in Avalar. Hunter is still Prowless's right hand man. There have been scattered reports of a lone ape hiding in Avalar, Hunter has been appointed to find him and capture him.**

**Shadow of the Warrior**

**Prologue**

_Before Dawn in Avalar_

A lone figure is running through the streets of Avalar. The figure is cloaked so he cant be identified. He stops in the middle of a street and looks behind him. No one is seen, but he can hear someone running. "Stop following me, I'm only trying to get home!"

A voice replied soon after, "You were anxious to deliver that letter, and you cleared out before you delivered the letter after you saw me. What are you hiding?" As soon as he said that, an arrow flew towards the figure. The arrow caught the tip of the cloak, tearing it off hood. An ape was the figure. The figure growled and said, "None of your business, now leave me alone!" The figure started to run again.

After running for a while, the figure stopped and looked around. After a moment, he said, "Looks like I lost him." After a moment, a voice spoke behind him, "You would think that, would you?" The figure turned around to see Hunter standing behind him. Hunter grabbed his shoulder. Pinching the pressure points on his shoulder, the figure fell to the ground unconscious.

Hunter knelt down and searched the pockets of the ape. He found a folded letter. He started to read it. The letter explained the weaknesses of all of Avalar's weapons and defenses. Hunter folded the note, and put it in his pocket. He then picked up the ape and threw him over his shoulder. He started to walk towards a three-story building a few blocks away.

_Always have to do things the hard way._ Hunter thought as he walked on towards the city hall.

_Morning in Warfang_

Spyro and Cynder were asleep in their bowl at Warfang. Cynder stirred as she woke from her sleep. She looked around and noticed Spyro still asleep. Cynder blushed and thought, _I would be tired too after last night._ Cynder smiled and got out of the bowl. She then walked out onto the balcony and admired the beautiful morning.

Cynder looked out to the city when she heard someone yawning behind her. She turned to see Spyro stretching, popping several bones in his body. He had two new scars on his body. One on his shoulder from Glament, and one on his chest from Drome. Spyro walked up to Cynder and hugged her saying, "Good morning, love." Cynder hugged back and said, "Good morning to you too sweetheart."

Cynder let go of the embrace and said, "You slept good I could tell, did you have fun last night?" Spyro blushed and said, "I know you did." Cynder blushed as well and kissed Spyro. Right on Que, Sparx flew up and said, "Hello you too. I can tell you guys are in a good mood today." Cynder broke the kiss and glared at Sparx. Sparx replied to the glare, "What? A guy isn't allowed to check on his friend in the morning?"

Spyro laughed and said, "Good morning, Sparx. How are things with you?" Sparx shrugged and replied, "Same as ever. The generals keep on discussing how to better protect ourselves in case of an attack, and they always say the same thing every day. The guardians are also the same as ever, headstrong, confusing, and annoying." Spyro and Cynder laughed at this.

They carried on conversations for the rest of the morning. Just enjoying each others company.

_Meanwhile with Rayde_

Rayde woke up to the sound of someone yelling at him, "Get up lazy boy! We have work to do! The caravans will be here in two hours. The elder didn't put you in my squad just so you can sleep while others work!" Rayde opened his eyes and saw a feline standing over him. The feline was dark gray with white spots.

"Right away Granite." Rayde said. Granite walked away while Rayde started packing his bedding. _These caravans are coming through. Thanks to a very stealthy mole, we found information about this caravan. It is heading towards a desolate area called the Red Canyon. Granite has decided that he best way to stop the caravan, is to intersect it. This area is perfect for that._ When Rayde finished, he walked next to Granite and inspected the terrain.

They were on the edge of a wooded area. A plain was stretched out beyond the woods. About 300 feet away, another wooded area stood. The plains cut straight through it. Granite was standing on the edge of the woods overlooking the plains.

Granite looked at Rayde and said, "They will be here in about two hours. This area will be perfect for the assault. Ten of my men will go to the other wooded area nearby, we will attack the caravan by flanking it." After a moment of silence, Granite turned to Rayde and said, "I want you to lead the other group on the attack."

Rayde looked at Granite surprised, "Me?" He said, "I thought you hated me being here." Granite sighed and said, "At first I did. We have 5 new recruits here including you. They are not used to combat. When they were ready to cut and run, you motivated them to remain. When fights broke out, you were the first one to stop it, even if that meant taking punches."

Rayde smiled and said, "Thats just me. I was raised that way, and to be a warrior on the side." Granite grabbed Rayde's shoulders and said, "That is why I want you to lead them. Three qualities signify a good leader. A leader Knows the Way, Go's the Way, and Shows the Way. You show all of these. Now I ask you again, Will you lead the second party?"

Rayde thought for a moment and said. "I will." Granite sighed and said, "Ah, thats good. Now, when we are in position and the caravan gets into position, I will send a signal. The signal will be a flaming arrow shot into the sky. I will select your troops and you will go to the other wooded area." Rayde smiled and said, "Well then, lets get this show on the road. We got a caravan to raid." Granite smiled in response.

_Meanwhile at the Mountain of Malefor_

Drome was walking through the halls of the mountain fortress. He was thinking deeply about his last encounter with Rayde. _How did he get that power? There is something about those strange gems. Good news is that there is no more according to the book. Another thing bugs me, how did Spyro break free of my spell? Perhaps large emotional influence can counteract the spell. Perhaps I should consult Malefor on this matter._ Drome then started walking towards the Throne Room.

Drome entered the room and knelt down, "I have come to speak with you, Lord Malefor." Drome looked up to look at his master. Malefor was reading a book titled, _The Legend of the Crystal Warrior_. He shut the book and said, "You should have shown me this sooner Drome." Drome bowed his head and said, "Apologies Lord Malefor. I intended to show you the book sooner."

Malefor sighed and said, "No matter. I would say that you are here to ask me how Rayde got his power when you fought him? Rayde is able to control 4 elements in all. Crystal, Plasma, Shadow, and Light. How he obtained the asset of this, I do not know, nor does this book tell me. But because of this book, I have an idea. You used a spell to bring out Spyro's dark power, yes?"

Drome nodded in response as Malefor asked another question, "Are you familiar with the name of Kaze?" Drome nodded and looked up at Malefor confused. Malefor continued, "With any good fortune, we will have three new allies, and three enemies of our biggest threats out of the way." Drome's eyes widened as he caught his meaning. "Can you accomplish this feat?" Drome asked

Malefor shook his head and replied, "Not alone, but with you I can. I will teach you how to really control someone through their inner darkness." Drome smiled and bowed. Malefor then said, "You are different than your father. You are smarter and stronger. Your father was arrogant and weak. He couldn't even kill little Spyro."

Drome smiled and said, "You couldn't beat him either." Malefor smiled and replied, "He had Cynder with him, that doesn't count." Drome laughed and said, "Well, if all goes to plan, that won't matter. And if not, I am here by your side. I can handle that purple pest and the traitor at once." Malefor looked at Drome and said, "We will see."

**RAH SON YAH!!! Ok, there is the prologue for you. Review. I also have the theme song for Revival of the Warrior up, check it out on the profile. Until then, keep on reading!**


	2. Teamwork

**Author's note- Hello Readers. Well, here is chapter 2. I cant really tell you what is going to happen, because I don't even know myself. Hope you like it.**

*******************************  
**

**Chapter 2- Teamwork **

Rayde is standing on the edge of the wooded area with 10 other people as indicated by Granite. 8 of these people were feline and mole warriors, one feline archer, and one mole archer. Rayde looked back at his warriors, they were staring at him. As he turned to look at them, they turned away. Paranoid looks on their faces.

Rayde looked down at his arm that was mutated. His arm was purple and had scales of a dragon. _I would be nervous too if I saw someone with an arm like this_. He thought. He turned back to his group and said, "The caravan is going to pass in between us and Granite's group, one of his men will shoot a flaming arrow into the sky overhead indicating the signal to attack. Do not destroy the caravans unless what is inside is alive and trying to kill you. Stay together, and don't try to be the hero. I don't want any of our men dying here today." His group nodded in agreement.

Rayde looked out in the distance and could see the caravan coming in view. By a distance, there appeared to be seven different wheeled crates carrying supplies. Each crate was being pulled by two full grown cattle. 3 apes guarded each one. The crates were set up in a circle. There was an ape in the center, with two swords across his back. _He must be the leader._ Rayde thought.

After about 20 minutes, the caravan entered the valley where it would be attacked. Rayde was watching intently above the wooded area where Granite's group was located, waiting for the signal. He waited intently for the signal. Once the caravans were in position, Rayde saw the arrow shoot into the sky. Rayde heard Granite charge. "CHAAAAAARRRRGE!" Rayde shouted to his group as he unsheathed the Fang Sword and ran towards the caravan. Rayde's men followed short behind shouting their war cries.

Rayde was about ten feet from the caravan by the time the guards of the caravan realized what was going on. Rayde cut through the first guard with a horizontal slash across the chest. The guard right behind him tried to slash at Rayde, but was hit in the neck with an arrow. Rayde looked to the direction of the arrow, and saw one of his archers smiling.

Rayde nodded in thanks and looked around. He noticed their group had gained the upper hand by the surprise attack. The caravaner's were in dismay due to the attack. Rayde noticed that another guard was coming straight at him, brandishing a longsword. The ape slashed at Rayde with a vertical slash. Rayde sidestepped to dodge and lunged at the ape. The ape retaliated by flicking his wrist to block the blade, and slashed at Rayde's shoulder. Rayde couldn't block in time, the blade cut into his sword arm, and lodging itself into the bone.

Rayde screamed in pain as the blade entered, and when the ape pulled it out. The ape prepared to attack again, raising the blade above his head. Rayde couldn't defend himself, his sword arm wouldn't respond to his command. Rayde braced himself, but didn't feel anything. When he looked at the ape, he had a blade puncturing his chest. The ape fell over, dead, revealing Granite standing behind the ape, bloody sword in hand,

Granite offered a hand to Rayde. Rayde grabbed his as he was hefted to stand up. Granite inspected the wound and said, "You will live, it just cut your bone. You will have to use your other arm for now. Rayde nodded as he sheathed his sword with his good arm. Rayde and Granite looked to their left to see the ape with two sword jump at them, Granite pushed Rayde out of the way, and jumped back himself. The ape hit the ground, sword were exactly where they were standing. Rayde readied himself to fight hand-to-hand, Granite readied his sword.

Rayde smiled as an idea occurred to him. He breathed in deep and held his arm straight out in front of him. Crystal from the ground wrapped itself around his dragon-like arm, forming a gauntlet. Rayde smiled at the surprised looks on the nearby faces. Rayde ran at the lead ape, and tried to punch his right sword arm. The ape jumped forward to dodge it, he landed on top of one of the caravans. He stared at Rayde and Granite.

Granite jumped at the ape, and swung his sword down towards the apes head. The ape used his sword to block it, and went to stab Granite in the gut. Rayde saw this coming and punched the blade away from Granite. The ape was not expecting Rayde and tried to kick him away. Granite used this distraction to kick the ape in the gut, sending him over the caravan back into the center of the circle of wagons.

Rayde jumped over to the circle, as did Granite. The ape was already waiting for them. As soon as they landed, the ape said, "You two are formidable opponents, looks like I don't have to go easy on you anymore." Granite smiled and said, "Funny, we were thinking the same thing." Rayde smiled at this.

The ape charged at them, brandishing his swords. Rayde and Granite prepared to retaliate. The ape jumped over them and landed behind them, slashing his swords downward as he did so. Rayde used his Crystal gauntlet to guard, as Granite used his sword to block. Rayde smiled at the situation that the ape put himself in.

The ape landed a few feet in front of one of the crates. The ape just attacked both of them, leaving a physical strike open. Rayde and Granite both kicked the ape in the chest, sending him to the crate. Rayde grabbed the ape by his neck as he let Granite stab the ape in the heart. The apes eyes widened, then closed as he died.

Rayde dropped the body after Granite pulled out his sword. Granite looked at Rayde, Rayde looked at him. Granite placed his hand on Rayde's good shoulder and said, "You'll do, I think.." Rayde smiled and looked around. There were no more guards for the Caravan. The battle was over, Granite's group won the day.

Granite started to walk around to inspect the damage to his troops. Out of twenty-one people, only one died. A feline that received a slash to the stomach, who died a few minutes after due to blood loss. Granite called his men together and said, "Look through the crates and write down what is in there. Where is the medic?"

A short mole walked up to Granite. Granite pointed at the injured, including Rayde, and said, "Tend to there wounds, I don't want anyone dying on the trip home." The mole nodded and pulled out a first-aid kit and walked over to a feline who had a deep cut across his chest.

When the mole got to Rayde, he told Rayde to remove his armor. When Rayde took off his armor, he noticed that his wound looked a little more serious than before. The bone that the blade struck was broken. It was forced downward, it looked as if it was snapped in half. _That explains why I couldn't move it after it was hit._ Rayde thought.

The mole shook his head and said, "I'm gonna have to push the bone back in manually. Someone get me a branch he can bite down on!" A few minutes later, Rayde had a 2 in thick branch in his mouth, a feline pushing one of Rayde's shoulders, and the mole had his hand on the broken bone. The mole looked at him and said, "This is gonna hurt, a lot. On the count of three, I am going to push the bone back in place. Try not to move. 1....2.....3!"

The mole snapped the bone back in place with a loud _crack_! Rayde grunted as he bit down on the wood as hard as he could. It felt as if someone was using large pliers to crush his shoulder. When the pain subsided, Rayde took a look at his arm. The mole was dressing his wound with certain chemicals, which didn't help Rayde in terms of pain. Eventually the mole bandaged his shoulder, and put his arm in a sling.

"You may not want to use that arm for a few weeks. It would be best if you stayed out of the action until you are comfortable with it." The mole informed Rayde. Rayde sighed and said, "Another cast, at least I know what is wrong with it." When Rayde noticed the confused look on the moles face, he laughed and said, "It's nothing."

Rayde got up and walked over to where Granite was standing. Rayde looked at him and asked, "What is in these caravans?" Granite looked back at him and replied, "Swords, food, and pieces of war machines. You would think there would be more guards for this kind of transport. They couldn't possibly think that the leader alone would be able to guard it effectively."

Rayde thought about this and said, "Maybe they are short on troops?" Granite smiled and said, "I doubt that. I guess we will unravel this mystery in time."

______________________________

_Meanwhile at Avalar_

Hunter was sitting in his living room at home. He turned I the ape that he captured and handed the note over to Prowless. Prowless gave him the rest of the day off. Hunter was just sitting in his chair drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

The ape he turned in has been submitted to questioning, but wont respond. Hunter sighed and thought, _At this rate, the only time he will respond is when Drome and Malefor is at our front door._ Hunter started to rub his head. The sound of his door opening caught his attention. He looked up to see Archer walk in and sit down across from him.

Hunter smiled and said, "Good afternoon. How are things with you?" Archer sighed and replied, "Same as ever. Trying to figure out what to do in case of an attack, how to defend ourselves, and what comes afterwards. I swear they can't think of anything new!" Hunter smiled and said, "And you can?" Archer thought for a moment before saying, "Good point. How is the interrogation going?"

Hunter sighed and said, "He isn't talking. Prowless is suggesting torture, but I disagree. We should only use physical pain as a last resort. Even then to tread it carefully." Archer shrugged and said, "Maybe he has exhausted every possible choice." Hunter laughed and replied, "Good point."

____________________________________

_Meanwhile at Warfang_

Spyro and Cynder were walking in the halls of the main building. They were just talking with each other, just talking. Spyro looked forward to see the elder walk around the corner. The elder noticed him and said, "Oh, hello you two." Spyro replied, "Good afternoon elder. How are things?" The elder sighed and said, "The generals are the same, trying to defend themselves against an enemy they virtually know nothing about." Cynder shook her head and said, "They should be gathering information on Drome and Malefor rather than defending themselves."

The elder chuckled and said, "We have found out one ting. Apparently, Drome has made a base in the Red Canyon. We are not sure if this is where he is held up, but its better than nothing as a lead in his location." Spyro shrugged and said, "Thats good. Do you plan to send an attack party?" The elder shook his head and replied, "No, we no nothing about what this base is for. Only that it exists."

Cynder then asked the elder, "Any word from Rayde's group?" The elder looked at her and replied, "Last I heard, they were in position to intersect the caravan. I got that message about 4 hours ago." Cynder looked down and said, "I hope he will be OK." Spyro looked at her and said, "He will be fine, don't forget what he can do." Cynder nodded and said, "I know, I just cant help but worry about him. He is Drome's main target after all."

The elder sighed and said, "He should be back within a few days, granted nothing goes wrong. I will make sure to let you know when his group is in sight." Cynder smiled and said, "Thank you, elder." The elder clasped his hands together and said, "Well, if that is all, I should be going. I have places to go and people to see." Spyro looked up at the elder and replied, "Well then, I guess we will see you later." The elder nodded and said, "Indeed." The elder then walked off.

When the elder was out of earshot, Cynder whispered to Spyro, "That elder is a strange character, especially for his status." Spyro nodded in agreement.

**************************************************

**RAH SON YAH!!! What? No Drome section?!? Thats new. I truthfully cant think of anything right now. Let me sleep on it. Review and I will try to get to the next chapter when I can think of it. Until then, keep on reading.**


	3. Flame

**Author's note- Heya readers. Wow this was a busy week. I have formed a partnership with a fellow Spyro writer. His name is DarkDragonSpyro. Check out his stories if you like. This time I have a general idea of what is going to happen. I think you will like it. Oh, a heads up. For the two weeks of the 20th through the 31st, there will not be any updates. I have to go to a ROTC camp, then I have to go to a friends place for a week. Just be patient. I'm sure I will have ideas when I return. Read and Review.**

*******************************  
**

**Chapter 2- Flame**

Spyro and Cynder were still at the main building. They were on the top of the tower overlooking the city. They were watching the sunset in the west. Cynder had her head rested on Spyro's shoulder, and Spyro had his head rested on hers. They were just enjoying the peace while it lasted. They both know that the time for rest will be over. For now, they are just enjoying each others company.

Cynder finally said to Spyro, "This sunset reminds me of the night at the Dragon Shores." Spyro smiled and said, "Yeah. I just wish it would never end. I could stay up here till the end of time." Cynder smiled and replied, "So do I. We may not be able to enjoy this sunset forever, but we can enjoy other things while we can. Like a child possible child for instance." Cynder then began to slowly rub her belly.

Spyro placed his hand on top of hers. Cynder sighed and said, "I thought you didn't want to try for a child just yet." Spyro thought for a second before saying, "Being nearly killed in the core made me realize, you cant wait for things to end. There has always been danger for as long as history. We cant wait for danger to pass, it never will. This war could go on until we are both gone. I don't want to waste a chance at having a family only because I was afraid we couldn't protect it."

Cynder closed her eyes and whispered, "How can we protect it though? You will be gone with trying to stop Malefor and Drome." Spyro smiled and whispered, "Then I will just have to kill them before that time comes." Cynder smiled and said, "I'm sure you will. I just hope they stay that way forever." Spyro started to rub Cynder's belly with his hand on top of her hand and said, "So do I. But after Drome is defeated and Malefor is taken care of, who else is there to cause trouble?" Cynder smiled and said, "I suppose your right."

For the rest of the sunset, they both just sat there. Spyro and Cynder both caressing Cynder's belly. After the sun had set, Cynder opened her eyes as she remembered she had a letter to deliver. She looked up at Spyro and asked, "Spyro, you know where 375 West Vang street is, right?" Spyro thought for a moment before saying, "Yeah, thats Flame's place isn't it? Ignitus's son?" Cynder nodded and said, "Before me and Rayde left to save you, Ignitus asked me to give a letter to Flame. Would you like to come with me?" Spyro smiled and said, "Thats a silly question. Of course I'm going too." They both smiled as the took off towards an area that was close to the training arena.

They eventually landed in front of a basic one-story house. Cynder got the letter on the way there. She walked up to the door and knocked, Spyro by her side every step of the way. Shortly after she knocked, a red dragon opened the door. This dragon was almost the exact, younger image of Ignitus. Fire-red scales, yellow horns and spikes. The only difference was the eye color. Ignitus had red eyes, Flame had an ice-blue color. Flame realized who was at his door. "Oh, hey Spyro, Cynder. Come on in, so we can talk." Flame said as he beaconed them inside.

Spyro and Cynder entered his house. It was very neat and clean. He had a few cushions set up across the room from a fireplace. There was a doorway in the back, which lead into Flame's room. Flame sat them down and said, "What brings you two here?" Cynder smiled and said, "I have a letter for you. It was given to me by an old friend, I think you know him." She handed him the envelope. Flame read the front of the envelope.

He eventually gasped, and stared at the envelope with wide-eyes. "This.....This is my dad's handwriting. Excuse me for a moment." Flame said as he walked into his room. Spyro and Cynder sat in Flame's living room waiting for Flame to return. Spyro eventually whispered to Cynder, "You can definitely tell he is Ignitus's son. They look exactly alike." Cynder smiled and replied, "Its good he looks like him. If he looked like his mother, we would have to make sure it was Flame." Spyro chuckled at this joke.

After about a half an hour, Flame walked back out, appearing in deep thought. Flame stopped in front of Spyro and Cynder saying, "I thank your for bringing this letter to me guys. I.....I never learned of what happened to him. I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I have to see him." Spyro grabbed Flame on his shoulder and said, "I'm sure he would like to see you, And I know how anxious you are to see him. But, at least leave in the morning. With Drome and Malefor on the loose, it would be dangerous for you to leave at night. Especially since you are the Chronicler's son."

Flame nodded and said, "I suppose your right. I just can't believe he is still alive! Thank you again for bringing the letter to me Spyro, Cynder." Spyro smiled and replied, "No problem at all. If you ever need something, don't hesitate to ask." Flame looked at Spyro smiling and replied, "If you ever need anything as well, ask me and I will help you. But I do have one thing I need you to do. I need you two to leave here for right now. I need to be alone."

Spyro nodded and said, "I understand. I would need a moment to myself too if I learned my father was till alive." Cynder nodded and said, "Me too. Well Spyro, it's getting late and we should get going. Spyro nodded as they started to head out the door, leaving Flame alone. Spyro and Cynder stood outside Flame's house when Cynder asked, "Do you think he will be OK?" Spyro nodded and said, "I think he will be. If he is anything like Ignitus, we shouldn't worry too much." Cynder smiled and said, "Yeah, your right."

____________________________________________________________________

_Meanwhile at Avalar_

Hunter was standing in a darkened room looking into the interrogation room where the ape he captured was being held. The ape has refused to speak, when asked questions he only laughs. They have tried almost all methods. Bribery, interrogation, threats, good-cop bad-cop, nothing has worked. Hunter was waiting for Prowless to finish. Once again, It was another unsuccessful interrogation. Prowless saw Hunter and said, "Why are you here, I gave you the day off."

Hunter smiled and said, "Good to see you too. The interrogation is getting nowhere I see." Prowless snorted and said, "I would've called you back if we did." Hunter looked at the ape. Thinking for a minute he asked, "Can I speak with him?" Prowless looked at him and said, "Why bother? He isn't going to say anything. But hey! I'll humor you. Go ahead. I'm sure gonna let you try." Hunter nodded and said, "Thank you, chief Prowless." Hunter then walked into the room.

The ape sat in a chair the center of the room, a table in front of him with another chair on the other side. Hunter sat down in the empty chair across from the ape. For a long moment they stared at each other, neither one speaking to the other. After a long moment, the ape sighed and said, "Are you gonna ask questions, or are you trying to have a staring competition?"

Hunter smiled and said, "Good to see you have a sense of humor. Before I talk to you let me introduce myself, my name is Hunter." The ape chuckled and said, "What is this, a social circle? I suppose I can play along, my name is Metch."

Hunter smiled and replied, "Was that so hard? Now all I want from you is just what is Drome planning?" Metch laughed and said, "You think even if I knew that I would tell you?" Hunter thought for a moment before saying, "Yeah, I did."

Metch laughed and said, "I like your spirit. Tell you what, I like you better than that other asshole that has badgered me for questions for the past day. I will answer one question to the best of my knowledge. I know I'm not going anywhere and it wont matter what you learn in the end." Hunter smiled and thought for a moment, pondering what question to ask.

After a few minutes Hunter finally asked, "In what order does Drome and Malefor plan to attack the cities?" Metch smiled and said, "Ahhh, now that is the best question that I have heard all day. Very well, I will keep to my word."

Metch looked at Hunter and said, "Drome and Malefor planned to attack the cities in this order. Avalar, Tall Plains, then Fireground and Warfang simultaneously since they are the larger cities. There is at least one spy in each place finding the secrets of the cities defenses. I threw that in for asking a good question."

Hunter looked at Metch in surprise and said, "They plan on attacking Avalar first? When are they coming?" Metch looked at Hunter and just laughed. "Thats why I said it wouldn't matter!" Metch then started laughing intensely.

Hunter realized what he meant as he stormed out of the room, Metch still laughing as he left. Prowless was standing by the door. He looked at Hunter and asked, "Hunter, whats wrong? What did he say?" Hunter looked at Prowless and said, "Get all available troops to the city walls. We need to prepare for war. Drome's and Malefor's troops are on their way." Prowless looked at Hunter as if he didn't believe him and said, "Are you sure? I mean lets be rational here, are you sure they are coming?"

Hunter pointed at Metch and said, "After what he told me, I wouldn't be surprised if they were nearly here." Prowless nodded and ran outside towards the city alarm. The city alarm was a bell on top of the city walls. Hunter started to run after him. When he got there, Prowless was already ringing the bell. Felines were running around, men preparing for war and females running to safety.

About ten minutes later, the feline warriors were ready for combat, archers and warriors alike. Archer ran up to Hunter saying, "What the devil is going on around here? Are we about to be attacked?" Hunter was about to reply when he heard someone shout, "Dreadwings heading in! Prepare the archers!" Hunter looked out in the distance, there were what looked like about 50 to 100 small black dots in the distance. The feline that spotted them had binoculars.

Hunter looked at Archer and said, "I want you to go to Warfang, tell the elder that we will need more reinforcements. If you can, try to get Rayde, Spyro, and Cynder here. I need you to run as fast as you can, go!" Archer nodded and ran off towards the south end of the city.

When Archer was gone, Prowless said to Hunter, "Why are you sending him to Warfang? All what is attacking us is Dreadwings." Hunter looked at Prowless like he was stupid and said, "You really believe that Drome and Malefor only sent Dreadwings to take down the 4th largest settlement on the planet? We are going to need more troops." Prowless thought about this and nodded. Prowless then turned to the felines and said, "This is going to be a simultaneous assault of land and air. Dreadwings are faster than ground troops, so it will take some time for them to arrive to attack. Prepare yourselves for combat. Defend your city! Defend your family! Defend your home!" The crowd cheered at Prowless's speech.

Hunter looked out to the distance thinking, _I just hope we can hold them off. At least until the reserve troops from Warfang arrive. I have a bad feeling about this._

_***************************************  
_

**RAH SON YAH!!! That is a cliffhanger ending I haven't done in a while. Review and let me know what you thought of it. Until then, keep on reading.**


	4. Siege

**Author's note- Heeeelllloooo! Wow, updates are coming faster than I expected. Well then, the siege attempt on Avalar, what will be the outcome? I don't even know yet, gotta think of that ending. Well, I hope you like what I gave you. Review please.**

***************************  
**

**Chapter 3- Siege**

Archer was running as fast as he could through the shortcut to Warfang. The same tunnel that Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Hunter used to get to Warfang during the war with Malefor. It has been about an hour since Hunter sent him to Warfang. Eventually, Archer saw a light at the end of the tunnel, and past that, the Dragon City.

Archer ran out of the tunnel into Warfang. He stopped for a minute to catch his breath, he had been running nonstop the whole way. When he caught enough breath he looked around for the Main Building, it was easy to spot from where he was at. He jumped, acrobatically, on top of one of the rooftops. He then started running towards the Main Building, jumping rooftop to rooftop along the way.

A few minutes later, he reached the front door of the Main Building. He had to stop again to catch his breath. When he was catching his breath, the front door opened. The elder walked out, when he noticed Archer breathing heavily on his doorstep. "Archer? What brings you here....in such a hurry I see?" Archer looked up and said, "Avalar....under attack...huff....need reinforcements...huff...not much time."

The elder looked at Archer surprised and said, "I get the picture, I'll send all available troops to Avalar. You can rest, you need it." Archer the said, "Hunter also said that he wanted Spyro, Cynder, and Rayde there if possible." The elder shook his head and said, "Spyro is recovering from his injury, Cynder wont leave his side, and Rayde is still on a raid trip." Archer nodded and said, "So be it, thank you anyway."

The elder nodded and replied, "I will get the troops going, go back to Avalar when you can breath straight. They should be there in about an hour."

_____________________________________________

_Meanwhile at Avalar_

Hunter was standing on the city walls, preparing for the assault. The Dreadwings have stopped just out of range of the archers. _They appear to be waiting for something. _Hunter thought to himself. The Avalarian troops were ready and waiting. Hunter looked back towards the city.

Avalar had expanded since the war with Malefor. Instead of a few huts, they had fully grown into a city. Avalar had even extended over the river that they were close too. They had expanded all over the Avalar fields, there was a large field, where trees had been cut down to to industrialization, that is where the troops were ready and waiting. There were about 2000 troops on the ground, and about 100 archers on the city walls.

Hunter looked back out towards the Dreadwings. They were actually landing in the woods. Prowless walked up next to Hunter and said, "I would bet their leaders have arrived." Hunter nodded and said, "That is the most likely case. We should set up the final preparations." Prowless nodded as he gave a signal to a feline next to a crank. The feline nodded and started turning the crank.

Seven catapults started to rise up out of the City Ramparts, each loaded with a large boulder about 4 feet across. Prowless smiled and said, "That ought to make those fools think twice before funning at our front door."

Without warning, the Dreadwings took off again and headed straight for Avalar. Prowless looked over his shoulder and shouted, "PREPARE THE ARCHERS! WAIT UNTIL THEY ARE WITHIN 50 FEET OF THE CITY!" Before the Dreadwings were within the area designated by Prowless, Hunter shouted, "FIRE!" hundreds of arrows were shot into the sky, heading straight for the Dreadwings.

Prowless grabbed Hunter by the shoulder saying and turned him around saying, "Why did you tell them to fire? It could've been more effective if they were closer!" Hunter rolled his eyes and replied, "If they were that close when you fired, you would've hit our troops. This isn't like before, we cant wait for our enemies to come to us, we have to stop them before they get too close." Prowless growled and said, "Don't defy my orders again Hunter, you may regret it."

Prowless stormed away to join the troops on the ground. When he was gone a feline walked up to Hunter and said, "You did the right thing there, our archers would have hit our men if you didn't tell them to fire.

The barrage of arrows only took down about 6 of the 85 counted Dreadwings. The archers fired again, this time taking down about ten of them. Hunter looked back out to the woods, nothing seemed to be happening. _Where are the ground troops?_Hunter thought to himself. Out of nowhere, arrows flew out of the woods towards the troops on the ground. The felines raised their shields, but still lost a lot of troops. Another volley of arrows followed soon after, only the arrows were in fire, they fired over the walls and into the city, setting multiple buildings on fire.

Hunter looked back out to the woods to see hundreds of apes run out of the woods, baring swords and shouting war-cry's. Hunter shouted to the felines in charge of the catapults, "Fire towards the woods, more damage will be done to the ape troops!" All seven catapults launched the boulders into the woods. There didn't appear to be any damage, but large trees fell down.

Ape troops didn't stop coming, but came in fewer numbers. Hunter smiled as his plan worked. Hunter then decided to stop playing just the commander. He pulled out his bow and notched an arrow, he noticed that the two armies had clashed. The sound was deafening, the sounds of swords on armor, swords on swords, the sound of flesh being seared, the sound of men dying from their wounds.

Hunter took aim at one of the Dreadwings and fired. He hit the Dreadwing's rider directly in the head, he fell to the ground as his Dreadwing flew off. This process when on for about a good hour.

About an hour later, Hunter noticed that most of the Avalar army had been defeated, only about 500 of the 2000 remained. The ape troops were steadly decreasing in numbers, but not enough to win. Hunter looked around for Prowless, he saw him dueling a large ape that wielded a two-handed sword. Prowless appeared to be having a rough time holding the ape off.

Prowless was wielding a fine one-handed sword. Prowless lunged at the ape. The ape just leaned to his side and swiped at Prowless. Prowless's armor caught the blade, but the force of the blow still knocked him back. The ape could've killed him there, but he just laughed and picked up Prowless by the neck, and threw him across the field. Prowless hit the ground rolling, only to be stopped by the ape again.

The ape picked him up by the neck again, this time, Prowless fought back, he kicked him in the face, but this only made the ape mad. The ape threw Prowless again. Prowless was stopped by a dead body, breaking his leg during the fall. Prowless grabbed his leg in agony as the ape drew closer, his sword raised in a stabbing position.

Hunter noticed what the ape was about to to. He tried to put an arrow in his bow, but fumbled, dropping the arrow. Hunter reached down to grab the arrow, notched it into the bow, and fired. But Hunter knew he was too late. Hunter could only watch as he saw the blade fall down upon Prowless. The blade entered his heart. The arrow Hunter fired whizzed by the apes head.

Prowless grabbed the blade as the ape tried to pull it away. With Prowless's last but of strength, he grabbed his sword, and lopped off the apes head. Hunter jumped to the ground and ran towards Prowless, shooting any ape that stood in his way.

Hunter finally got to Prowless to find him still alive, but barely. Hunter tried to grab the sword procuring out of Prowless's chest, but Prowless stopped him saying, "If you pull that out now...... it will instantly kill me!" Hunter let go of the blade and knelt down next to Prowless. Prowless grabbed him by the shoulder and said, "My time is done. At least I killed the commander here. You....have to take over......from here."

Hunter nodded, a small film of tears in his eyes and said, "Don't worry, I will bring this war to an end. And bring peace back to our world." Prowless nodded and said, "Thats good.....to hear. I know....you will do.....better than I. You are a …...more effective leader......than I." Prowless sighed and said, "This is where I die.......on the ….fields of Avalar. I have no.....real......regrets. Hunter....take care.....of Avalar......and you will......do.....fine." Prowless closed his eyes as his hand fell off Hunter's shoulder. Chief Prowless of Avalar, has died.

Hunter stared in at Prowless's body in disbelief, _He is dead....Chief Prowless is dead. And now I am Avalar's leader._ Hunter grasped Prowless's sword and looked around. There were felines standing fighting apes around him and Prowless, protecting them. Hunter stood up and took one last look at Prowless. Hunter then turned around and attacked the nearest ape, he cut through the ape effortlessly.

Hunter watched as the ape fell to the ground. That was the first time Hunter ever killed using a blade. Hunter turned to the next ape and dueled him. The ape lunged at Hunter, but Hunter jumped over the ape and sliced his shoulder in the air. As the ape grabbed his shoulder in pain before Hunter ended his pain with a beheading blow.

After Hunter dispatched his ape, a feline ran up to him and said, "Chief Hunter, Archer has returned with reinforcements on the way, they should be here in less than ten minutes." Hunter nodded as the feline continued, "If I may make a suggestion, would you please go to the City Walls? I think everyone here doesn't want to lose another leader, and you are not fully trained in the blade yet."

Hunter nodded and said, "Thank you, and you are right. I should go to the Ramparts to relay orders. The commander has been taken out so their forces are in disarray. But if Warfang doesn't get here, they will still overrun us with sheer numbers." The feline nodded and Hunter took off towards the City Walls.

When Hunter arrived at the Walls, he saw Archer walking towards him, out of breath. Hunter patted him on the shoulder and said, "Looks like your ran the whole way. How many are on their way?" Archer was catching his breath before saying, "About 700..huff..warriors on their...huff...way." Hunter patted him on the shoulder and said, "Good work Archer. I'm proud of you." Archer smiled as he said, "What is the status?"

Hunter looked down and said, "Not good, we are close to being overrun, but the reinforcements will remedy that. But there is still bad news, Prowless has fallen in combat." Archer looked up in surprise and said, "Who took over as leader?" Hunter smiled and said, "Chief Hunter, 23rd leader of Avalar is now instated." Archer stared at Hunter wide-eyed and said, "You! That is both good and bad news. We lost a good leader, but got another one in his place."

Hunter heard a large amount of cheers as he looked over to the west side of the enemy attack force. The reinforcements have arrived, and couldn't have been a better time. Avalar's troops were losing morale and were down to about 250 strong. The apes noticed that the reinforcements have arrived. There were feline, mole and a few Atlawa in the force. Hunter smiled as he knew the fight was reaching a close, the Warfang troops washed over the ape force like water, crushing every enemy in their wake.

It wasn't long after the reinforcements arrived that the ape forces started to retreat. The Warfang and Avalar troops cheered when they started to leave. Hunter frowned as he surveyed the battlefield, bodies lay everywhere, feline and ape alike. Hunter shook his head as he realized, they may have driven off the apes, but they couldn't do it again, they had too few of troops.

Hunter turned around to look at the city, it was all but ruined. Most of the buildings were burned, including the hospital and the City Hall. Even most of the civilian buildings were still burning. The remaining troops were heading into the city to find survivors, and save others.

A voice broke his concentration, "We made it in time, but still the cost has been great." Hunter turned to see a blue feline with black spots. "Tracks at your service Chief Hunter." Tracks said as he saluted Hunter. Hunter saluted back and said, "You can help first by getting your troops to help my men find survivors in the city. We should send about 200 to help pick up the bodies." Tracks nodded and said, "I agree, I will send word to the squad leaders." Tracks turned around and started walking towards a group of 2 felines 1 mole and 1 Atlawa.

Hunter turned to look back at the city, surveying the wreckage. Archer eventually stood next to him and asked, "What are we going to do now?" Hunter sighed and said, "We have to get rid of the bodies first, we can burn them, as well as the apes in a separate pile. We won't be able to hold off against another attack. I see only one option, we have to evacuate the city and go to Warfang. We don't have a choice if we want to survive."

Archer looked at Hunter and said, "I know why you think this, and I agree. But don't think others will accept you idea with open arms." Hunter sighed and said, "I know, but they will realize we have no choice." Archer looked out to the field of the dead and said, "What about Prowless?" Hunter looked down and said, "We don't have time to hold a funeral, we just have to burn him as well. I'm sure he would understand."

After a few more hours of agonizing rescues and collecting the bodies, Hunter gathered all the surviving citizens of Avalar into the plaza. Hunter gathered all of the feline's attention before speaking, "Friends, we have suffered a great loss today. We may have driven the apes off, but they caused too much damage. We would not be able to hold off against another attack. There is no way we could win. I offer you a window that you may not agree with, I suggest we evacuate Avalar and go to Warfang."

There was an uproar of protest before Hunter said again, "Please people let me explain. We have no possible hope of victory of another siege attempt, supplies will be shortened due to the damage to the city. There will be no medical help due to the damage of the city, and I am sure that none of you want to throw your lives away." There was a silence before Hunter continued, "Pack only what you can carry, if you want to stay here, I will not stop you. If you are to go with me and those who agree with me, meet back here at sunset and we will take the tunnel to Warfang."

The felines of Avalar were talking amongst themselves, discussing what they should do. Hunter turned back towards Archer and said, "Our troops are going to have to pack tents for their families." Tracks walked up to him and said, "No need, Warfang can supply tents for you, as well as food and supplies." Hunter nodded before asking, "Do you know anyone in Warfang who can teach me how to wield the blade?"

Tracks smiled and said, "I know two people, one of them is Rayde, and the other is myself. I am the best trainer in Warfang, and Rayde is the only one who ever beat me." Hunter nodded and said, "Then I will meet you at your training arena when my people are comfortable." Tracks smiled and replied, "I am looking forward to it."

Hunter smiled and looked back out towards his people, they were leaving to pack their things, or stay at their houses. Hunter sighed as he thought to himself, _They may hate me for it, but it is the best choice._

_*************************  
_

**RAH SON YAH!!! Wow, that was a little intense. I hope you liked it. Please people, I enjoy Reviews. I like to know what I did right and wrong. So please, dont be afraid to review. Until then, keep on reading.**


	5. Evacuation

**Author's note- HI! Ehhhh, all I can tell you is Rayde will come back at some point in time and Avalar is moving to Warfang. Read and Review.**

*********************************  
**

**Chapter 4- Evacuation**

Hunter was watching as the bodies of the feline warriors were put 6 different piles out on top of the nearby mountains. The apes were being burned in a separate pile in a cave. Hunter looked away from the piles to look down on the city, not much has changed during the siege. The buildings were still damaged, but the fires were put out.

The families of the deceased felines were standing within sight of the body piles. Every few layers of bodies, a sheet of hay was put in top of the current bodies to make the burning process faster. About 30 minutes later, the bodies were ready and in place.

Hunter decided to light one of the piles a while ago. Hunter stood next to the torch that would be used to ignite the pile. Hunter grabbed the torch and walked towards the pile. The stench was nearly unbearable. The smell of butchered bodies, the smell of organs seared open. Hunter cringed as he looked towards the other torch carriers.

They all nodded as they set the piles ablaze in unison. Hunter stepped back as the fire took fold. Hunter and the other felines watched as the bodies of the deceased burned brightly. Hunter knew that in one of these piles, Prowlus was burning as well. (I noticed I made a spelling error. Its Prowlus, not Prowless).

They all sat there watching the funeral for around an hour before they started to leave. The time Hunter specified for leaving was about an hour away. Hunter knew that they were getting ready to pack for the trip. Hunter started to walk back to the city, when he stopped to take one last look at the burning warriors. _This is the mark of a new age for Avalar._ Hunter thought as he turned around to go back to the city.

About an hour later, Hunter was standing on the city walls overlooking the plaza, where the people of Avalar were too meet. Hunter was pleased to see virtually all of the city there ready to follow him. Hunter smiled as he started to speak, "Friends, I thank you for coming here. I am sure that this is one of the hardest decisions in you life, but at least hear this. When all is done, and Drome is defeated, I will rebuild Avalar, and we will not have to worry about invasion ever again! I will increase city defenses, I will make our walls stronger, our men stronger, our homes stronger, and more over, our hearts stronger!"

The people of Avalar were listening intently as Hunter continued, "I promise to keep my word. Prowlus was a great leader, and I will try my best to be as good as him, or better if possible. Prowlus wanted what was best for the city, as do I. Prowlus fought to his last breath to defend this city, and I will do the same! If you don't believe in me than believe this, I will fight to my last breath for Avalar. I know that many of you will also. Lets show Drome and his flea-bitten troops what we can really do. For Avalar we fight!"

The people of Avalar cheered as Hunter finished his speech. Archer came up behind him, put his hand on Hunter's shoulder and said, "Not too bad for a first-time speech." Hunter smiled and looked at his brother saying, "That was harder than I thought it would be." Archer smiled as Hunter looked back out to the crowd.

Hunter then continued to say, "I have told Tracks, the leader of the troops that helped us today, that we are evacuating to Warfang. He and his troops have set out to Warfang to deliver the news to the elder, and the Guardians. I have been assured that we will be fed, housed, and cared for. We will have to live in tents for a while, but they will soon have their refugee buildings ready and waiting. We are going to take the hidden passage to Warfang, as it is the quickest way. We will seal the path behind us so Drome's troops will not get in the city. We need to get moving while it is still daylight."

The people then started to gather their things and follow the guide to the hidden passage in the back of the city. Hunter looked at Archer and said, "I want you to come with me, I need to discuss something with you." Archer nodded as he followed Hunter down a flight of stairs to the ground. Hunter and Archer then followed the Avalarian people.

Archer eventually looked at Hunter and said, "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Hunter looked at his brother and said, "I want you to serve as my right hand of Avalar." Archer was taken aback by this, "Me? Are you sure you want me?" Hunter smiled and said, "I cant think of anyone better. I know you, better than most people. I think you would be the best to represent me as right hand of Avalar."

Archer thought for a moment before saying, "Why have you chosen me?" Hunter smiled and replied, "You show leadership qualities that I do not. I know that if I am to fall, you would be best to take over. You know what is best for Avalar, as well as what she needs. I will ask you again, will you serve as Avalar's right hand?" Archer thought for a moment before saying, "I would be honored, chief Hunter."

Hunter grasped his brothers hand and said, "Thank you, Archer. You have done Avalar a great deed today." Archer shook his head and said, "You embarrass me, brother. Still, I know what lies ahead, and I know you wont be able to do it by yourself. I will help in any way I can." Hunter smiled and said, "Good, thats all I can ask of you right now."

Archer shook his head and said, "Of that I really doubt." Hunter guiltily smiled and said, "For now, I have nothing to ask." Archer smiled and said, "And I will help as I can, brother." Hunter smiled as he hugged his brother for a moment, just a brotherly hug. Once Hunter broke the embrace, Archer said, "Ok, now you are really embarrassing me." Hunter laughed and said, "What? I'm not allowed to show that I care for my brother?" Archer smiled and said, "Just not in public."

Hunter and Archer laughed at this. They followed the civilians into the tunnel, wondering what political, and war issues lay in their wake.

_____________________________________

_Meanwhile, a few miles outside Warfang_

Rayde was sitting atop one of the wheeled caravans. Granite wouldn't have it any other way, he thinks that Rayde would pass out from exhaustion due to his broken shoulder. Rayde knew he would last, but followed his orders. Warfang was within visual range, Rayde was very anxious to see his friends again, and to sleep in a decent bed, either one.

Granite was walking next to the caravan that Rayde was sitting on, eventually looking up at him saying, "How is that arm, Rayde?" Rayde smiled and looked at his mutated arm, "Which one?" He replied. Granite smiled and said, "The only one that is injured you numbskull." Rayde laughed and said, "I know, just a joke. It's fine, hurts when we hit a bump, but other than that, its fine." Granite nodded as he looked back out towards Warfang.

Granite then said to Rayde, "It's a beautiful city, isn't it." Rayde looked at Warfang and said, "Yeah, better than what I have seen." Granite looked up at Rayde and asked, "What do you mean?" Rayde shook his head and said, "I shouldn't bother telling you. You wouldn't believe me if I did." Granite shrugged his shoulders and said, "We live in a world of magic, dragons, and apes with magic powers. I would believe almost anything far-fetched these days."

Rayde smiled and said, "Then I will tell you this, I am the last human alive. I am able to control the element of Crystal, and Plasma. The two hidden elements. I created the Golem and Destroyer and have no idea where they are. And I have the first purple dragon sealed inside of me."

Granite smiled and said, "Like I said, I believe you. Humans eh? Never heard of them." Rayde smiled and said, "Of course, after they all died but me, they were kept a secret." Granite looked at Rayde curiously and asked, "Why?" Rayde thought for a second before remembering, "Drome wanted to keep them secret so he could get to me. But the Elders beat him to it." Granite smiled and shook his head saying, "Those elders, very quick to act. But they are strange bunch of characters." Rayde nodded in agreement.

Rayde noticed that they were nearly at the city gates. About five minutes later, they were at the front door, which was already open. The caravan was wheeled inside. Groups of feline, and mole females were standing along the streets. The troops walked out to the females and embraced them. _They must be their wives and families._ Rayde thought as he noticed one of the female felines looking for someone. Granite frowned and walked up to her. Over all the commotion, Rayde couldn't make out what they were saying. Rayde then realized that this is likely the wife of the feline that was lost in battle. The female gasped as Granite said something. She then started crying and fell towards Granite. Granite just held her there for a moment, as he let the feline mourn over her loss.

Rayde jumped off of the caravan and looked around, he couldn't see Spyro of Cynder anywhere. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Rayde turned around to see Sparx flying behind him, a big grin on his face. Rayde smiled and said, "Good to see you, Sparx. How are things for you?" Sparx shrugged and said, "Same boring things as ever. What happened to your shoulder?" Rayde looked at the sling and said, "I underestimated an ape, he managed to hit my shoulder, breaking the bone in half. And let me tell you, pushing it back in place was the most painful experience in my life."

Sparx laughed as Rayde asked, "Where are Spyro and Cynder?" Sparx shrugged and said, "I don't know. My best bet would be their house, or you could try the Main Building. They've started to hang out there a lot." Rayde smiled and said, "Then I guess I have to go find them, see you later and tell the guardians I said hello!" Rayde waved as he took off towards Spyro's and Cynder's house.

A few minutes later, he arrived at Spyro's and Cynder's house. He walked up to the door and knocked, there was no reply. He knocked again, this time, Spyro answered to door. He looked up at Rayde and smiled, "Rayde! You're back!" Rayde clasped his hand on Spyro's shoulder and said, "Yep, but I didn't bring anything back with me." He said sarcastically. Spyro shook his head and said, "Come on in, I know Cynder wants to see you." Spyro beckoned him inside.

Rayde walked inside and looked around. The house was still the same, a few cushions near a fireplace. A table in the center, and a flight of stairs leading to the bedroom. Spyro called upstairs, "Cynder! Look who came back!"

Cynder walked down the stairs. When she saw Rayde she hugged him saying, "Welcome back, we missed you while you were gone." Rayde grunted as she embraced him, he eventually said, "I missed you guys too. Cynder, I know your happy to see me, but in case you didn't notice I have an injury..." Cynder let go saying, "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't notice."

(Just a heads up that I didn't put in before, Spyro and Cynder are chest-height to Rayde and Hunter. They have grown a bit more since the first part. XD)

Spyro noticed Rayde's cast and asked, "How did you get that?" Rayde then recounted about the whole raid trip. Where it was, how they attacked it, and how he got his injury. When Rayde finished Cynder said, "Wow, you get one cast on your arm, and now you have another on the other arm." Rayde smiled and said, "Yeah, at least I know what is wrong with it this time." Cynder smiled in response.

Spyro then said, "Are you going to be able to fight?" Rayde shook his head and said, "Not for a few weeks." Spyro smiled and said, "Just like me." Rayde smiled and shrugged.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. Spyro walked over and opened it, revealing the elder standing in the doorway. Rayde smiled and said, "How come every time I come back from somewhere, you are always there waiting for me?" The elder shrugged and replied, "I don't know, your just there when interesting things happen, or in this case, news is to be delivered."

Cynder looked up surprised and said, "What news?" The elder sighed and said, "Well, there is good news, bad news, and worse news." Spyro sighed and said, "Then lets hear it from worse news to good news." The elder nodded and said, "You would be confused if I didn't."

The elder cleared his throat before saying, "The worse news is that Avalar was attacked about 4 hours ago." Spyro and Cynder both looked at the elder and said, "WHAT!" The elder held up his hand and said, "Let me finish before you ask questions." Spyro and Cynder both held their tongues and let the elder continue.

"Avalar was attacked early this morning. They were able to hold off the troops because we sent reinforcements. The bad news is that Avalar has to evacuate to Warfang for safety, there is no way that Avalar can defend itself. They lost over 85% of their warriors. Spyro, Cynder and Rayde were surprised by this as the elder continued. "Another thing is that Prowless has fallen in battle, the good news of this, is that the new leader of Avalar is Hunter."

Spyro was the first to speak, "Hunter? Are you sure?" The elder nodded and said, "Positive, it was his decision to evacuate Avalar in the first place." Cynder smiled and said, "I bet he will do fine." The elder nodded again and said, "We have confidence in him. The people of Avalar follow him, so I think he will do fine as well. By the way, Avalar's survivors are going to be here within the hour. Would you like to go to the hidden tunnel to greet him?"

Spyro smiled and said, "As if we would say 'no'." Rayde smiled and said, "All you had to do was tell us he was on the way and we would've met him there a while ago." The elder shook his head and said, "I know you would've, after you get through all of the refugees first." Cynder shrugged and said, "That would be kinda hard, especially if he is in the middle of the formation, rather than the front of back."

Rayde smiled and said, "Then what are we standing around here for? Lets get going before we miss him." Spyro smiled and replied, "Sounds good to me." With that, they all headed out to the tunnel. Eager to meet Hunter, the new Chief of Avalar.

*************************************

**RAH SON YAH!!!! Ok, that is done. Next chapter might be a while. Shortest time would be tomorrow, longest would be.... about 4 weeks. Review please. Until then, keep on reading!**


	6. Establishment

**Author's note- HELLO! Hmmm, all I can say is that this is where Avalar will be established in Warfang for now. Ummmm, thats all I can think of. I will try to put in a very strange event, but I cant make any promises. Review please!**

**********************************  
**

**Chapter 5- Establishment**

Spyro, Cynder, Rayde and the elder were waiting for Avalar's survivors to come through the tunnel. They were standing on the side of the tunnel a few feet away so they could let the civilians through. They were all anxious for them to get through to see Hunter.

After a long 45 minutes, the survivors started to exit the tunnel. There were moles, and other felines guiding them towards the designated area, which was just outside the city. Tents were being set up and everything, as well as food and supplies. After a long while, the final survivors got through, about 700 total.

Hunter, Archer, and other political figures walked out of the tunnel. Hunter noticed Spyro and the others and waved to them, walking over to them in the process. Rayde held out his uninjured hand for Hunter to shake. Hunter took it as Rayde said, "Welcome back to Warfang." Hunter smiled and said, "Yes, but this time is not for a good reason." Rayde smiled and said, "Has it ever been?" Hunter laughed and said, "No, I guess it hasn't." he said as he let go of Rayde's hand.

Cynder was next to address Hunter, "So, chief of Avalar. Quite a jump compared to what you were 3 years ago." Hunter shrugged and said, "A little hard work and luck is what got me here today." Cynder stared at him and said, "And some bad luck." Hunter just shrugged.

Spyro greeted his old friend and said, "Good to see your people got here in one piece." Hunter nodded and said, "It was the only way to keep them in one piece. I just hope that even while they are here it stays that way." Spyro nodded in response.

The elder then said, "Welcome, Chief Hunter of Avalar. I hope your trip was uneventful?" Hunter smiled and said, "If it was, I would've passed out from stress. I've had enough excitement for the day." Archer, who was watching the whole time walked up to Hunter and said, "Get used to it, thats the way it's going to be for now." Hunter shrugged and said, "I suppose so."

Rayde looked at Archer and said, "I haven't seen you since Hunter found you at the White Isle." Archer looked at Rayde and said, "Ah yes. Hunter has told me about you, Rayde. Able to control Crystal, sounds like a nice ability to have." Rayde shrugged and said, "Sometimes. It would be better if it didn't sap my energy every time I used it." Archer smiled and said, "There has to be some downside, if there wasn't what fun would there be in battle?" Rayde nodded in response.

The elder then said to Hunter, "I was told that you had a captive that warned you of you coming attack, correct?" Hunter nodded and said, "Yes, we brought him with us for the possible chance for more information. He seems to know where and when Drome and Malefor will attack next." The elder put his hand to his chin, thinking and said, "I will take him. I can get that information out of him." Hunter looked at the elder confused and asked, "You will be able to get him to talk?" The elder chuckled and said, "I'll get him to sing like a canary." Hunter laughed in response.

Hunter then said to everyone, "I must go and see to Avalar for now. Getting time to talk like this will be scarce for a while. Good day to you, Spyro, Cynder, Rayde and Elder." Hunter bowed as he left towards where Avalar was stationed. Archer was close behind.

The elder looked at Spyro and said, "If you will excuse me, I must prepare to interrogate this prisoner they have. If I am going to get him to talk, I will need to have the proper potion. A Truth potion to be more precise." The elder turned on his heel as he headed back towards the Main Building in the center of Warfang.

Rayde then looked at Spyro and Cynder and said, "I need to go back to my room as well. I have thought of a way to pinpoint where the cities of my time lay buried, to where they are now on the maps. If you will excuse me." Rayde then started to walk towards the tower as well.

Spyro looked at Cynder and asked, "Well, what now?" Cynder smiled and said, "We can either go help Hunter to set up the camp and supplies for Avalar, or we could go home and do nothing at all." Spyro thought for a second before saying, "I would rather help Hunter with Avalar. What about you?" Cynder nodded and said, "I will come too, just make sure you don't lift too much. You haven't fully healed yet." Spyro stared at Cynder and said, "You shouldn't either. Just in case you _are_ carrying a child." Cynder blushed and said, "Yes I suppose I would have to be careful as well."

Spyro kissed Cynder on the cheek as they started to walk the direction that Hunter and Archer went to.

___________________________________________

_Rayde- in his room about 20 minutes later_

Rayde was sitting at his table, two maps spread out in front of him. He had one blank map of the planet before it was broken up, and one where the planet was broken up. Rayde was looking at the map, placing thumbtacks on certain areas. One of the tacks was labeled _Narris_ on it. He placed that tack on the dot that said _Warfang_. _I already know where that one is_. Rayde thought to himself.

Rayde then looked at each and every city, he noticed that each one was built over one of the old cities. Rayde eventually looked at a place called the _Red Canyon_. He used certain map reading skills he would use if he had a blank map to find out where this place was.

Rayde's eyes widened in realization as he figured out where the _Red Canyon _was located. _According to this map, the Red Canyon is the exact place where Kaze had his fortress established. Why would Drome be sending a caravan there? Does he know about it?_ Rayde thought to himself.

Rayde started to think, trying to figure out why Drome would use such a barren place for his plots. _Malefor used the Golem, and the Destroyer when he was last awakened. Kaze's fortress is where I built these creatures of destruction. Could he be attempting to recreate them? No, thats not possible. It was because of me that the black gems were even put in them to make them mobile. He doesn't have access to Black gems. The only area I can think of that has those gems is the core. Even if he did have black gems, it would be to no avail, both of the creatures are destroyed, according to Spyro._ Rayde was getting very confused about the whole situation. He continued to map out the area and decided to ponder on Drome's plan later.

Rayde had finished mapping the area, and started a headache while he was at it. He decided to lie down for a minute. As he was walking to his bed, his dragon-like arm was suddenly shot with pain. Rayde knelt on the floor and looked at his arm, it was glowing a slight black aura. Rayde's arm would not stop hurting, just constant pain. After about a minute of this treatment, Rayde heard a deep voice inside his head say, _I found it at last!_

The pain in Rayde's arm suddenly lifted. Rayde felt dizzy for a moment, then collapsed on the floor. Fainting when he hit the floor.

_Meanwhile at the Well of Souls_

Drome and Malefor were looking over a map of the world. There were daggers buried in four places. Drome walked over to one of the daggers and said, "It seems the attack on Avalar was not a complete loss. They have been forced to evacuate to Warfang by the looks of it, as it is the nearest place of saftey. We can mark Avalar off our list." Drome then grabbed the dagger and lifted it off of the map.

Malefor then looked over at the dagger across from it and asked, "How long until you are able to attack Tall Plains?" Drome looked at Malefor and said, "My best guess would be about 5 weeks. I need to regroup my troops after the attack on Avalar. I don't want them unorganized when we attack."

Malefor nodded and said, "Good, I can prepare to attack Fireground, and then Warfang when you are done with Tall Plains. It is good that you told your spy's that we were going to attack Warfang and Fireground simultaneously. That will give us an edge when we do hit Warfang."

Drome nodded and said, "Within my free time, I will dedicate myself to your teachings Lord Malefor. We need to be ready for when we do attack Warfang. I know that if you teach me how to separate the evil side of one's soul from the current body, we can easily overrun Spyro, Cynder, and Rayde all at once."

Malefor growled and said, "Don't underestimate them Drome. Spyro, and Cynder are very capable fighters. Losing you during that attack would make everything I have planned useless. I will get Spyro and Cynder at once. Rayde will be harder to get, this is where I need you. You need to keep him busy as I alter Spyro and Cynder. When I am finished, they will be rendered immobile for a moment, that is when we will attack Rayde at once, he won't be able to hold back both of us."

(It was hard not to reveal the whole plan there)

Drome smiled and said, "I can hold back Rayde, but what of a weapon? Rayde took the Fang Sword from me during our last encounter." Malefor smiled and said, "I have watched you train in combat. I think I have the perfect supplement for you. I will give you a sword that is imbued with the element of Darkness. I think you will find it useful."

Malefor stood on his hind legs as his hands started to glow black. A sword was materializing in between his hands. It looked like a longsword about 6 feet long, and out 4 inches wide. The thickness of the blade is what puzzled Drome, it was about 3 inches thick. Malefor grabbed the sword and handed it to Drome. Drome grabbed the sword, and was surprised by how lite it was.

Malefor started to walk out of the room before saying, "Come, let me show you how to use that blade. I am sure you will find it very entertaining." Drome looked at the blade curiously and followed Malefor out of the room.

*****************************************************

**RAH SON YAH!!! Wow, that was fun to write. Kinda short though. Ok, I gave you several confusing events, and kinda revealed what Malefor has in store for Spyro, Cynder, and Rayde. I bet you all are curious on what this new sword of Drome's does eh? I'm not letting you know until the near end of the story. XD that will drive some of you crazy! Review and let me know ****how I did!**


	7. Xaider

**Author's note- Hello to all my readers. Sorry this took a while to update, but I got held up with some things. A fair heads up! I am going to a ROTC camp for a week throughout the 20th to the 25th and will not be able to post chapters. When I get back, I will work as hard as I can to post the next chapter. I am going to put a nice startling realization in this chapter, or 5.....either one.**

**Chapter 6- Xaider**

Rayde started to stir as he became conscious. His head was pounding. He tried to remember what had happened. Just before he passed out he heard a voice say, _I found it at last_. "What does that mean?" Rayde thought to himself as he stood up. He felt an itch on his neck near his mutated arm. He reached up to scratch it, but felt something harder than skin.

He walked over to his mirror, and was startled by what he saw. Rayde had scales on his neck to the lower portion of his chin on his left side. The same side of his mutated arm. Rayde noticed something else, his eye had changed. His left eye had a cat-like slit for a pupil. Rayde thought for a moment, _ As time goes by, I start to look more and more like a dragon. This is probably Kaze's doing._ Rayde thought to himself.

Rayde turned away from his mirror, only to bump his casted arm on the nearby chair. Rayde braced for pain, but didn't feel any. He looked down at his casted arm and moved it around, there was no pain in his shoulder. He lightly punched his shoulder, he felt no pain. He took off the cast and looked at his shoulder. There was no trace of the wound, not even a scar.

Rayde then picked up his sword, and struck at the wall. It left a thin scratch in the wall, but Rayde felt no pain from the impact. _Yeah, this has to be because of Kaze, or maybe something else.....but I doubt its that one._ Rayde shook that thought out of his head as he decided to talk to the elder about it. He looked outside to notice it was early in the morning.

Rayde didn't know how long he was out. He then walked out of his room to look for the elder. After a while of searching, he received a tip that the elder was in his interrogation room. _Of course, the prisoner from Avalar._ Rayde thought. He started to head to the interrogation room, as indicated.

After a few minutes, Rayde reached the room. Just before he knocked, the door opened. The elder looked at Rayde and said, "I heard you coming. Luckily, I am finished. What is it you need Rayde?" Rayde looked into the room, to see Metch sitting in a chair, just looking at the floor. Rayde looked back at the elder and asked, "Did you get any information from him?"

The elder smiled and said, "All of it. I now know what Drome plans to do. But I doubt this is why you are here." Rayde smiled and said, "No it isn't. Did you notice anything different about me?" The elder looked him over for a second before saying, "Your scales have moved up to you neck, and your arm isn't in a cast....what happened?"

Rayde then said, "As I was doing some mapping last night, I heard a voice say _I found it at last_ in my head, then I passed out. When I woke up, I was like this. My arm was healed, and these scales have reached my neck." The elder put his hand to his chin and asked, "And you have come to me hoping for answers?"

Rayde shook his head and said, "More of an opinion. Do you think it is possible for Kaze to be awakening in my mind?" The elder thought for a moment before saying, "It is quite possible. I wouldn't put it past him to have learned a trick like that. I remember when he was just a boy..." Rayde interrupted him by saying, "When you _remember_....... wait, you cant be...." The elder held up his hand and said, "Oh don't listen to me, I'm just an old man." Rayde looked at the elder for a moment before saying, "Jex? Is that you?" The elder sighed, and slowly nodded.

(If you don't remember who Jex is, look back at the first story where Rayde found out that Kaze betrayed him. The elders told him.)

Rayde smiled and said, "Ahhh, that is interesting. Good to see you again Jex. Tell me, how did you get yourself to look like a feline?" Jex smiled and replied, "Every 100 years the elders appearance changes. To better hide our identities." Rayde then said, "Ahhh, I see. Why didn't you tell me?"

Jex shook his head and said, "I don't want my identity to be flying around like some sort of rumor." Rayde laughed and said, "Would it really matter? I am the only one alive who knows about you, except the other elders." Jex smiled and said, "Good point. Now back to the issue at hand. Is there any other person or power that would try to control you?" Rayde thought for a moment before saying, "I can think of one other way. But if I am going to tell the tale, I want Spyro and Cynder here as well. They should know how I obtained my powers." Jex looked at him curiously before saying, "Ok, I will have them meet you in the Elder Chamber." Rayde bowed and said, "That would be most appreciated."

_An hour later in the Elder Chamber_

Rayde was sitting in a chair near the door, waiting for Spyro and Cynder to walk in. _How will they react. Will they even know about Xaider (ex-ae-der)?_ Rayde looked up as the door opened and Spyro and Cynder walked inside. Spyro and Cynder appeared very tired.

Spyro looked at Rayde, with a surprised look on his face and asked, "What happened to your neck, and your arm is better?" Rayde smiled and said, "Good to see you too. I just thought you should know something..." Cynder looked at him curiously and asked, "What's wrong Rayde?" Rayde looked at Cynder and said, "I never told you how I got my powers did I?" Cynder shook her head.

Rayde then said, "Hold you questions until I am done." Spyro and Cynder, and Jex nodded. Rayde cleared his throat before saying, "The humans were not always an endangered race when they were still alive. We were once a prosperous group, but we still had only one settlement. That one settlement was half of an entire continent however. That was our only flaw. Out of nowhere, we were attacked by a strange being known as Xaider."

Rayde continued, "Xaider is a demon of sorts, he has power over creatures souls. Particularly wolves. Xaider's very name means 'Dark Wolf Soul'. Xaider attacked the city out of nowhere with thousands if not millions of spirits. We could not stop them, we couldn't injure the spirits. The swept through us like water in a flood, taking everything with it. Xaider then would level the portion of the city he was at with his dark magic of sorts. In less than 8 hours, Xaider had wiped out all of the portions of the city except one. Narris."

Rayde inhaled as he continued, "Just as when all seemed lost, a white mage or something like that appeared. He managed to capture Xaider and seal him in a young boy whom his birthday was that day. The name of the boy he sealed him in, is Rayde." Spyro and Cynder looked surprised by this as Rayde continued, "The very action of sealing Xaider left Narris intact, but reduced it to a mere island. The effect of me absorbing Xaider has granted me abilities far beyond what ordinary humans can do. I could run faster and longer, jump higher, swim faster, lift more, whatever you can think of. I became shunned by my people though. I became an exile. I wanted to prove myself. I ended up joining the Narrisian Military. I rose through the ranks in a matter of 4 years. I joined when I was 12. When I became 15, I learned about my powers over Crystal and Plasma by accident. I was immediately banished from Narris as a result. It was then that Kaze found me. And well, from there you can guess the rest."

Rayde appeared depressed after he told the story. Cynder walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Rayde offered her a false smile. Spyro then said, "So, you think that these new changes to your body is because of Xaider?" Rayde shook his head and said, "No, I think it is from both. I noticed that my eye is not the same as Kaze. If it was him alone I would have a red eye. No, I think it is both of them. Last night I passed out, just before I did I heard a voice say, 'I found it at last' I think that was Kaze when he found Xaider."

Cynder then looked at Rayde and asked, "And that would be a bad thing?" Rayde chuckled and said, "It would make Malefor and Drome look like Sparx against the Golem, the Golem being Kaze and Xaider." Cynder's eyes widened at this. Rayde noticed that she appeared worried and said, "I wouldn't worry much though, I know a technique that will prevent them from taking me over. The only thing that can break it is a large, negative emotional effect on me."

Cynder nodded. Rayde then got an idea, "I have been thinking about how Spyro has changed into what looks like a darker form of himself. I believe that I can counteract that. In the process, I can teach Spyro how to wield a new element, as well as you Cynder." Spyro looked up and said, "What element?" Rayde smiled and said, "The exact counteraction of your dark from. How to wield Light element. You have seen me use it against Drome. Remember Lumanex? It is the sole embodiment of Light in my body. The element itself has different characteristics per person."

Cynder smiled and said, "We may need to wait until Spyro heals. If it is your kind of training I don't want Spyro doing it while he is still recovering." Rayde smiled and eyed her for a moment before saying, "I will give him 4 weeks." The elder, who has been sitting quietly in the corner then said, "That may be a bad time. According to Metch, Drome plans to attack Tall Plains in four weeks." Rayde looked at him and said, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier, Jex?" Spyro and Cynder looked at Rayde confused.

Jex then said, "Yes, Jex is my name. I didn't tell you Rayde because I wanted to wait until you finished. Anyway, I will need to talk to you about this matter in private. I am sure you all are very tired at this early hour, you should go home and rest."

Spyro and Cynder were about to object when Rayde said, "Yeah, I should've waited till the afternoon." Spyro then said, "It is good you told us now. We need to be sure of our enemies....no offense." Rayde shook his head and said, "None taken. But you should be getting home, you need to rest."

Cynder smiled and said, "Since you gave us some news, perhaps we should give you some news as well." Rayde looked at her and asked, "What is it?" Spyro smiled and said, "Well, the night I got out of the hospital, I spent some....uh....quality time with Cynder and....ummmm." Cynder interrupted him by saying, "I am pregnant."

Rayde's eyes widened and smiled saying, "Oh Wow! Thats... great news! Thats really great news!" Jex then said, "Indeed, but this also presents a small problem, how are you going to be able to fight?" Cynder smiled and said, "I have no idea yet." Rayde then thought of something and said, "I know a way, what if I could make Cynder some armor?" Spyro then stopped him by saying, "Hold on a minute! Cynder should not be going into combat carrying a child!" Jex looked at Rayde and said, "He is right you know."

Rayde thought for a moment before saying, "Then just don't put her in combat unless she absolutely has to. I will make you an armor made entirely of crystal. It should protect you against all physical damage." Jex then said, "And I can place some spells on it to protect you from most forms of magical damage. Rayde is also correct, you should not go into battle unless there is no other option. Do you understand Cynder?"

Cynder nodded as Spyro said, "I just hope that your armor will be enough. I can't lose her, and the child." Rayde shook his head and said, "You are not the only one. You are like brother and sister to me. I am just trying to make things safer for her." Spyro nodded and said, "I understand."

Rayde slapped Spyro on the back and said, "Your training will continue when this you are fully healed. And Cynder, we may have to wait until you give birth before you start. Enough of talking to me. You should tell Hunter and Sparx about this news. They will want to know as well!" Spyro and Cynder nodded as they started to walk out of the room, smiling to each other as they walked out.

Rayde was about to walk out before Jex stopped him saying, "I still need to talk to you." Rayde turned to look at Jex and asked, "What is it then?" Jex looked at Rayde intently and said, "If Drome attacks Tall Plains as he did Avalar, they won't stand a chance. I am going to send troops to Tall Plains to help them out." Rayde shrugged and asked, "What does this have to do with me?"

Jex laughed and said, "You did an exceptional job on the raid of the Caravan. Granite was especially impressed. I want you to lead these troops into battle." Rayde looked at the elder and said, "I know why you would pick me, but let me ask you. Is it really the best choice?" Jex nodded and said, "You are the only person with enough leadership skills to be the best." Rayde sighed and said, "In that case, I will not let you down."

**RAH SON YAH!!!!! Heh, that was kinda fun. Now I have introduced a new potential villain, I have made Cynder pregnant, I have made Rayde a general, and I am giving Spyro and Cynder a power boost. This is gonna be fun! Review please! I want to know how I did!**


	8. Dekrosna

**Author's note- Hello! Ok, I somehow managed to get another chapter in. My sisters went up to Kings Island and I still have until monday to get another chapter done. Here we are, I am introducing a new character. I do not own him, it is an OC owned by Dekrosna. He used Rayde so I use his. Kinda of a deal we made. I am helping him on his story as well. Who knows, I may get another chapter in tomorrow! Review!  
**

************************  
**

**Chapter 7- Dekrosna**

_Early morning in the streets of Warfang_

A dragon was running through the streets, apparently looking for something. This dragon had dark silver scales, solid silver underscales, dark gray horns, and gray eyes. He also had a sword strapped to his belt. He seemed to be thinking intently. _According to the elder, there are three apparent spies in Warfang. One hides in the plaza district, one in the Market district, and one in the refugee district. First, I hit the plaza, then the market, then the refugee site. I was told to bring them back alive is possible. Note the 'if possible'. If they resist by lethal force, I will act in self defense._

The dragon then stopped in the plaza district and looked around. "It is apparent that they will hide themselves. Lets see if I can scope them out." The dragon said to himself. He shut his eyes and held his hands out in front of him. "Segith visalic." He said. He then opened his eyes, he could see different now. He saw in thermal vision. This dragon could use magic. He looked around and noticed a large heat signature in a corner of the plaza.

He changed his vision back to normal, only to see nothing there but a wall. "Figures he hid himself with magic." He then held his hand out towards the heat signature and said, "Revlas." Instantly, an ape sitting next to a fire was revealed. The ape looked at him saying, "How in the hell?" The dragon then grabbed the ape by the neck and said, "Hear me well, the elder has informed me of the spies in Warfang. Judging by your clever disguise, you are one of these. Do you object?"

The ape struggled under his grip and said, "I guess you caught me, but the others wont be that simple. I bet they already know that I am caught. If they do, you will never find them." The dragon shook his head and said, "I will take my chances." The dragon then raised his other hand and knocked the ape out cold. The dragon then tied his hands and feet together.

When he was done, he pulled out a small red tube with a string on the end. He raised it up and pulled the string. It shot a large fireball into the air. The fireball then hovered a few hundred feet in the air, a signal flare. The dragon then started to walk towards the Market district.

Once he got there, he used the same spell as he did before. When he walked around the district three times, he jumped to the top of a building. He then started to look around the rooftops. Sure enough, he found another heat signature. He repeated the same spell as before and another ape was underneath. The ape, startled pulled out a bow, and started shooting. The dragon jumped to the side to avoid the arrows, all the while jumping towards him as well.

The ape decided to change tactics when the dragon got within 30 feet of him. The ape then pulled out some throwing knives. The ape threw one at him. The dragon sidestepped, but he noticed that he ape threw another as he jumped. He wouldn't be able to dodge the knife. He got an idea, he grabbed the sheath of the blade, and used it to deflect the knife. The ape growled as he threw more knives. The dragon just repeated the process with the sheath of the blade.

Eventually the dragon got up close to the ape. The dragon bashed the apes hand with the sheath, breaking it. He then grabbed the ape by the throat and said, "You know, long range weapons don't really work when you run out. Don't throw you weapon away." The ape struggled, but said, "Who....Who are you?"

The dragon smiled and said, "My name is Dekrosna." Dekrosna then knocked out the ape, and shot up a signal flare. Dekrosna then started to run towards the Refugee district. A district solely made to house survivors of atttacks. Avalar should be moving in as soon as the spy threat is eliminated. _One more to go._ Dekrosna thought as he reached the border of the Refugee district.

Dekrosna used the spell he did before and flew up to the highest building. He overlooked the district for any trace of a heat signature. There was none. Dekrosna decided to fly above the district to get a better view. Still no heat signature. Dekrosna was getting annoyed now. He tired to think of something to help him. _Hmmmm, depending on how long there were other people here, I may be able to trace footprints. I just hope no one but this ape has been in the district for a long time._

Dekrosna then put his hand to his forehead and said, "Traznohv yuxia!" Dekrosna's vision turned black for a second, he then saw white outlines of the buildings, every detail of the cracks. He looked on the ground, and noticed a long line of footprints. He smiled and started to follow the brightest footprints (Which means the freshest) to a small building. _He must be here._ He thought as he set his vision back to normal.

Dekrosna entered the door into the house. The room he was in was completely dark. He tried to use his spells, but they had no effect. _He must have put barriers around this house. Looks like I'm not dealing with an idiot this time._ Dekrosna then shut his eyes and sat perfectly still.

For a long time, Dekrosna just stood there. Out of nowhere, he heard a sound of something being thrown. Dekrosna ducked as an axe mounted into the wall to his right, He pulled out his sword, which burst into silver flames around the blade. And swung towards the direction the axe was thrown. His blade connected with another blade. He looked over to see a large ape. The ape blocked his sword with one of his own. It was a basic longsword, about 5 feet long.

The ape looked at the blade and said, "Interesting sword. I think I will take it once you are dead." The ape then pushed Dekrosna back and swung at him overhead. Dekrosna blocked the sword and said, "Yeah, in your dreams pal! I know you are a spy, so I ask you now. Will you come quietly?"

The ape laughed and said, "That is a stupid question, of course not!" Dekrosna smiled and said, "Then I will have to kill you." Dekrosna then pushed the ape back and kicked him in the chest, sending him into the wall. The ape was able to get himself together just in time to block a side swipe from Dekrosna. The ape then tried to punch Dekrosna in the face. Dekrosna moved his head out of the way, and bit on the apes wrist. The ape grunted in pain as Dekrosna threw him to the side, and out of the house.

The ape got back up, now with a look of fear on his face. But he didn't back down. He charged at Dekrosna, going for another overhead strike. Dekrosna blocked with his sword and smiled. The ape looked confused but realized why he was smiling. The flames of Dekrosna's sword were beginning to melt the apes sword. It was already glowing a cherry red color. Dekrosna pushed the ape off of him, and swiped at him with his sword. The ape raised his sword to block, but since the blade was so hot, Dekrosna cut straight through it, leaving a long gash in the apes chest.

The ape stepped back in pain and looked at his sword, it was broken clean in half, still glowing. The ape threw down the broken sword and raised his hands in the air. Dekrosna smiled as he walked up to the ape. The ape then said, "Ok, I have to know. What is the name of your sword?" Dekrosna looked at his sword and said, "It is called Sorvek. I wouldn't forget that if I were you." The ape laughed and said, "No I suppose I shouldn't."

Dekrosna smiled and knocked the ape out cold. He pulled out another flare and fired it off. He didn't bother to leave this time. After a few minutes, three dragons were visible in the sky. When they landed, two of them picked up the ape and started to carry him towards the Main Building. The third dragon, a Orange dragon, then said, "The elder will be happy that you succeeded. And so quickly too." Dekrosna shrugged and said, "Whatever I can do to help." The orange dragon then said, "The elder also needs to talk to you. He says it is urgent."

Dekrosna sighed and said, "Ok, I will be there as fast as I can." The orange dragon replied, "It would be best if you go now." Dekrosna sighed again and started to fly towards the Main Building. When he started to get close, he noticed a signal flare that was shot up the side of it. Dekrosna started to fly towards the flare. He noticed the elder standing on a balcony already waiting for him.

Dekrosna then landed on the platform saying, "You wished to see me, elder?" The elder nodded and said, "Yes, I'll get straight to the point. I am going to be sending a group of about 750 men to Tall Plains to assist them for their coming attack." Dekrosna then said, "What does this have to do with me?" The elder then replied, "I have appointed the leader of this group. I am sure you have heard of that new warrior Rayde?"

Dekrosna nodded and said, "Yes, but not much about him. Only that he has some kind of strange power." The elder stared at him and said, "You have a different ability as well. But back to the point. I have not yet appointed a second-in-command." Dekrosna smiled and said, "And I suppose you want me to take that position?" The elder nodded and said, "Yes, that is correct. He will need all of the help he can get."

Dekrosna laughed and said, "Then he isn't as powerful as they say." The elder shook his head and said, "Do not underestimate him. He does have incredible power as do you. But his power leaves him weakened, and if used too much will kill him. You just cant use yours after a certain time period." Dekrosna shrugged and said, "I suppose, but we will see when he is put into action. And my guess is that I don't have a choice on being second-in-command?" The elder smiled and said, "You are correct."

Dekrosna sighed and said, "When do we leave?" The elder then replied, "In two days. I need to gather the troops, and they need to get ready for the coming trip." Dekrosna nodded and said, "Ok, I got it. Are we done here? I am tired and need some rest." The elder laughed and said, "Yes we are, you may leave now." Dekrosna bowed and took off towards is house. _Now I have to go to Tall Plains to assist these, Atlawa according to what the books say, to defend their city. I suppose it is necessary, I tbeing the third largest settlement. But why would he appoint Rayde as the leader? He must be after something from him. Bah!....Im just being superstitious. A good while of rest should clear my head._ Dekrosna then landed at his house to settle down for the evening.

******************************

**RAH SON YAH!!!! k, this was more of a chapter to introduce Dekrosna in this story. By the way, Dekrosna is owned by Dekrosna. Yes that is his Author name. Review if you please. Update will come sometime next week.**


	9. Encounter

**Author's note- I'M BACK!!! Hi everyone! Im back from camp now. It was great, but enough of that now to the chapter. I got the idea of this chapter from Dekrosna's story today. This chapter, Dekrosna and Rayde are going to meet, and I am going to try to put in a Hunter scene. He hasn't been in for a while.**

****************************************  
**

**Chapter 8- Encounter**

Rayde was walking through an empty street alone. He was thinking to himself, _I need to get stronger for this coming battle. I am already powerful as it is, but I am only using these abilities. Not getting stronger in using them. I have only learned one new ability with Shadow. None with the others. I need to get stronger with Crystal, but using that ability costs me energy. If I do practice that power, I have to do it in a secluded area, and not go too far. Now I have to find such an area-----._

Rayde was interrupted as he bumped into a dark-silver dragon, a sword was strapped to his belt. Rayde nearly tripped to the ground as the dragon only stumbled. Rayde looked at the dragon and said,  
"Oh! My apologies. I was lost in thought." The dragon looked at Rayde and said, "No matter, it isn't really a big......Oh you!" The dragon said as his eyes widened.

The dragon then smiled and said, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dekrosna. I will be you second-in-command while we are at Tall Plains." Dekrosna then extended a hand to Rayde. Rayde grabbed the hand and said, "Ah, I was wondering who Jex would pick for a Major in Tall Plains. My name is Rayde." Dekrosna held up a hand and said, "I know who you are. There is something I was wondering about you."

Rayde looked at Dekrosna curiously and asked, "What is it then?" Dekrosna smiled and said, "I would like to test your combat skills. Swordplay, no magic or spells involved." Rayde smiled and said, "Really? Are you good?" Dekrosna smiled and replied, "I bet I could give you a good run."

Rayde then said, "Where do you want this contest to take place? In the middle of a street would be to public. Someone could get hurt." Dekrosna smiled and said, "I already have a place in mind. The elder knows that I like to test my commanding officers, so he told me of a secluded area. The top of the Main Building." Rayde smiled and said, "That sounds like a perfect area, I will meet you there."

Dekrosna smiled and jumped into the sky, flying towards the Main Building. Rayde smiled and thought, _Straight to the point, I like that._ Rayde then inhaled deeply, extending his arms out to his sides. His Crystal-like wings formed on his back, and he took off towards the Main Building.

After about 5 minutes, Rayde arrived on top of the Main Building, Dekrosna was waiting for him. The top of the building was circular, about 150 feet across. The top of the building had a stone picture of a red dragon on the top, blue flames surrounding it. Dekrosna was standing right in the middle of this mural. As Rayde landed, Dekrosna said, "That is a pretty neat ability you have. I have never seen anyone use Crystal before, or at least in the way you do."

Rayde looked at him for a moment before saying, "The way I do? What do you mean by that?" Dekrosna thought for a moment before saying, "Tell you what. If you beat me, or a draw, I will tell you. If you lose I don't tell you." Rayde was about to protest but held his tongue. He then pulled out his Fang Sword and prepared for combat.

Dekrosna smiled and asked, "Is your sword Fire resistant?" Rayde nodded. Dekrosna then said, "Good, now I can use Sorvek without concern." Dekrosna then unsheathed his sword, which burst into silver flames the moment the metal was pulled out of the sheath. Rayde looked at his sword startled and said, "Does that sword require energy from you to burst into flames as it has. Or is that what it is supposed to do?" Dekrosna replied, "I had a spell put into the blade that would keep it constantly burning. Lets get this over with, may the best man win."

Rayde smiled as he prepared Dekrosna to make the first move. After about 5 minutes, Dekrosna took flight and charged at Rayde, going for an overhead strike. Rayde blocked the sword with his own, and went to kick Dekrosna in the stomach. Dekrosna caught his foot in midair with his own foot. For a moment, they just stood there. Eventually Rayde said, "It seems that you think like me. This should be fun." Dekrosna smiled and pushed off of Rayde, sending him stumbling a few feet back.

Dekrosna used this opportunity to swipe-kick Rayde's feet out from under him. Rayde used his hand to front flip so that his knees ended up around Dekrosna's neck. Rayde used all of his body weight to throw him head-over-heels. Dekrosna hit the ground hard, but used his hand to grab Rayde's foot when he hit the ground. Dekrosna then threw Rayde over towards the edge.

Rayde stabbed the ground with the Fang Sword to keep him from going over the edge. He looked up to see Dekrosna getting to his feet. Rayde jumped up and pulled his sword out of the ground and said, "You were right, you are going to give me a good run." Dekrosna smiled and replied, "You are adept at swordsmanship yourself." Rayde smiled and started to think of a new plan. _He fights like I do. If I am going to win this, I have to fight off-track._

Rayde then charged at Dekrosna, going for a side swipe. Dekrosna jumped back and swung his blade overhead. Rayde sidestepped to dodge it. Rayde quickly, and lightly back kicked Dekrosna on his sword shoulder, causing Dekrosna to move his arm back. Rayde then tried to point the sword at Dekrosna's neck, but he underestimated Dekrosna's speed.

Rayde had his sword pointed a few short inches away from Dekrosna's neck, and Dekrosna had his sword pointed a few inches away from his neck. The match ended in a draw.

Dekrosna moved his blade away from Rayde and sheathed it saying, "You cease to disappoint Rayde. I think you will be well suited for the protection of Tall Plains. It would be an honor to follow you." Rayde smiled and sheathed his sword and said, "And the same to you. If I am to go down, you would be best to take my place."

Dekrosna looked at Rayde surprised and said, "You can tell what a person is like by the way they can fight cant you?" Rayde nodded and said, "My old master taught me that trick." Dekrosna smiled and said, "I will keep my end of the bargain."

Rayde listened as Dekrosna started to say, "Where I come from, it is known that in the ancient past Crystal is a known element. It was only usable through special Dragons, purple ones. There was one incident with a demon known as Wolf Spirit. He attacked a large settlement, and nearly wiped them all out. A lone white mage sealed the Wolf Spirit in a young child, I cant remember what his name was."

Rayde couldn't believe what he was hearing, _There are actual records of Narris?!?_ "The boy's name was Rayde. I know this story. The Wolf Spirit is also known as Xaider. I am the boy he was sealed in." Dekrosna looked in disbelief and said, "That isn't possible, you would have to be thousands of years old."

Rayde smiled and said, "Let me tell you my story." Rayde then explained everything that happened. About how he worked with Kaze, How he created the Golem and the Destroyer, how he was an exile to his people, and how he sealed himself in time, with Kaze inside of him.

Dekrosna took a minute to take this all in. He eventually asked, "What was the name of your teacher? The one who taught you to wield the blade? Rayde smiled and said, "His name was Galdavorm, he was a very.....expecting teacher. He taught me some things that others don't, like how to kill four enemies in one strike not using a sword. That was a hard one to pull off." Dekrosna laughed at this.

Dekrosna then said, "Well, it was a good duel, and a good chat. I need to get going. We leave tomorrow with about 750 to 800 troops, I need to prepare. You should as well." Rayde nodded and said, "Indeed. Avalar will be moving into the Refugee area today wont they?" Dekrosna nodded and said, "Indeed, they should be moving in a few hours."

_____________________________________________

_Meanwhile with Hunter_

Hunter was up earlier than most of the other felines. He was walking through the camp, thinking about what lies ahead of him. _How am I going to rebuild Avalar? I do not have the recourses, the money, or the manpower. It would take years for Avalar to be rebuilt back to the way it was. It may just have to be a small encampment like it was three years ago._

Hunter just now noticed that he was in a difficult position. It would be difficult to get Avalar back to its old self, but not as hard as getting it back to its original self. The problem was that they would be pushed into the corner of the economy, and it would take many years to expand Avalar again.

Hunter rounded a corner to notice that there was a lone female feline sitting along the wall of the city. She wore a gray cloak, and was just sitting there. Her head was visible, she was a brilliant red color, with two white strips running down the sides of her cheeks. She also had a few black spots on the top of her head. She is what they call a 'common beauty' by stereotypes.

Hunter walked up to this lone female, she looked up at him for a moment, only to look back down to the ground. Hunter eventually asked, "What are you doing out here all alone?" The female looked up at him and said, "Things are different now. Time is nothing but a force that tries to make things difficult for others. Enough of my rambling though. I am here because I have nowhere else to go. My home and possessions are destroyed. And I couldn't get a tent. I am homeless, and poor."

Hunter stared at this feline for a minute thinking, _She is different than others. She has obviously lost a lot during the attack._ "Do you have any family left?" He asked. The feline looked at the ground and said tearfully, "My husband and my son where killed in the attack." Hunter noticed a tear rolling down her cheek. Hunter looked to the ground and said, "I'm sorry."

The feline shook her head and said, "Don't be. It wasn't your fault. I heard your speech Chief Hunter. You had determination in your voice. Will you carry out your promises, or are they only words?" Hunter looked at her and replied, "I did mean what I said, but the problem is carrying it out. As of now, I have no means to rebuild Avalar, nor will I till this war is over. I am contemplating between what is right and what is easy, trying to find a middle way or both paths."

The feline looked at him and said, "You talk as if you have done this for a very long time, Chief Hunter." Hunter held up his hand and said, "Please, just call me Hunter. And what might your name be?" The feline replied, "My name is Rose." Hunter looked at Rose and said, "You said you have nowhere to go, why don't you come with me until you can find a home? So you won't have to sleep on a street corner again."

Rose looked at Hunter and said, "I wouldn't want to impose....besides, you are the chief of Avalar. You don't need to waste your time on a peasant like me." Hunter smiled and said, "Nonsense, my duties to my people first. Avalar would be nothing without them." Rose stood up and said, "Then I guess I don't really have a choice. I will take you up on your offer. We are going to the Refugee area soon right?" Hunter nodded and said, "Indeed, we shall be moving the civilians later in the evening." Rose nodded and said, "Good, I know some people are tired of sleeping in tents."

Hunter smiled and said, "That is the way that we used to sleep before our economy shot up. You would think that they are used to that kind of thing." Rose smiled and said, "Industrialization can change the way that some people think." Hunter nodded in agreement. Then they both started to walk towards Hunter's house. Hunter had many things running through his mind, but the one that stuck out the most was, _Who was this woman's husband?_

____________________  
_

_Meanwhile at the Mountain of Malefor_

Drome just walked out of the training room, sweaty, bruised, and tired. Malefor has been training him hard. Every day he had new exercises, and new abilities for him to master. Particularly with his new sword. Drome had already mastered the blade. Drome had the name of the blade engraved on the sheath, it read 'Haidex' (Hi-decks).

Drome stared walking towards his bedroom to rest for a while. He was also thinking, _Malefor has taught me things I could never dream of! Rayde will not stand a chance the next time we meet. I already know how to extract a soul from a body so Malefor will not have to teach me that, just improve it. And Haidex will be a big surprise for Rayde as well. But what does Malefor plan to do when all is done?_

_________________________________________  
_

_Meanwhile back in the training room_

Malefor was sitting in the center of the arena. He was thinking about the coming events as well. _The Golem and the Destroyer were destroyed during my last encounter with Spyro and Cynder. I cannot make a new one, I do not know how. I must get the original creator to show me how to build it. There are no records Rayde has ever written about it. But..... There is one tribe that has records of Rayde himself. Maybe I can find something there. Yes, I may just pay someone a visit._

Malefor then started to walk back to his throne room. When he got there, he walked over to his map. He picked up a knife and placed it on a small dot labeled '_Nariek'. _Malefor smiled as a new plan started to unfold in his mind. _Drome is now a puppet that I will throw away when he is useless to me. When this is done, I will have a new ally and I will become ruler. Spyro and Cynder shall either die or join me. That is how it will be._ Malefor started to smile deeply.

*******************************************

**RAH SON YAH!!!! Wow, that took longer than expected. There you go! Here is preparation for the next chapter. Then things are going to really kick off. I already have an idea on what Drome's new sword Haidex can do. I know you will like it. Review!**


	10. Nariek

**Author's note- Ok, now the creativity burst continues. This chapter will be more of a prelude of what is to come. It is also mainly surrounded of Malefor this time. Another OC that I don't own will be coming in as well. Review, even if you aren't signed onto the site. I like to know what people think. **

***********************************  
**

**Chapter 9- Nariek**

_Inside Malefor's throne room. A few hours after the previous chapter._

Drome was staring at Malefor, a startled look on his face. "Why do you need to go to Nariek? There is no point, and at all times?" Drome explained. Malefor growled deeply, making Drome silent. Malefor then said, "Do you think I would go anywhere without reason? Do you think that I would leave you in charge without knowing what I was doing? I am going to Nariek for _our_ benefit, not my own. I may be able to get new weapons and allies with luck."

Drome bowed and said, "I'm sorry my lord. I am not used to someone ordering me. I should not have spoken out." Malefor shook his head and said, "I can understand. Just make sure that you attack Tall Plains as planned in case I do not return in time. This trip will take a while and I do not know when I will be back. I would have to say within a week or so. I can get there today, its just that Nariek is the only city that I will not be attacked on sight."

Drome stared at Malefor and asked, "Why is that?" Malefor shook his head and said, "An old friend would want to see me again." Drome kept on staring at Malefor thinking, _an old friend? _Malefor shook his head and said, "Enough, I need to take my leave. I leave your army for you to attend to while I am gone. No more talking, that is all." Malefor then got up and walked out of the throne room onto the balcony.

Malefor spread his wings and took off. Drome was still in the throne room, lost in thought. _What is his plan, what is in Nariek that is so important?_ Drome thought to himself.

Malefor was flying towards the north, the opposite direction of Warfang. _I should end up at Nariek within a few hours, probably early evening._

Hours later, Nariek came into view as Malefor predicted. Nariek was a fairly large settlement, but not as large as Warfang. As usual, there is one building in the center that stood out from the rest. The buildings were built of a basic stone of a tan color. As Malefor neared the city, a green male dragon flew in front of him and said, "What is your business here?"

Malefor stopped and said, "I am on old friend of the governor, I need to speak with her on important matters." The dragon stared at him and said, "And I should let you through because?" Malefor was about to answer when a voice said, "Because I said you should."

The green dragon turned around, to see a sliver-blue dragoness, around the same size as Malefor. She also had white horns and blue eyes. Malefor smiled and said, "Ahhh, Lady Leandra. It has been a long time." Leandra stared at Malefor and asked, "Why are you here? To even show your face is dangerous for you." Malefor laughed and said, "What is it when I want to see an old friend?" Leandra still stared at Malefor and said, "I am not stupid Malefor. You reasons for being here are not only to see me. I ask again, what do you want?"

Malefor chuckled and said, "I see you are no different than you were 30 years ago. I need to speak with you in private, not to be disturbed or eavesdropped by anyone." Leandra was silent for a minute before saying, "Why? Is it that important?" Malefor smiled and said, "I came here didn't I?" Leandra thought for a minute before saying, "Fine, come with me to my quarters." Malefor nodded and started to fly towards the central building.

After a few minutes, Malefor and Leandra were in a secluded room alone. Leandra shut the door behind her and said, "Ok, what is this all about Malefor?" Malefor smiled and said, "I will get right to the point. I need access to you files, records, and books on someone named Rayde, Crystal Warrior, and Tomb of the Wolf Spirit. In short, anything that relates to one specific human." Leandra stared at him for a minute before saying, "And why do you want these records?"

Malefor stared at Leandra and said, "What if I told you that the Crystal Warrior is alive?" Leandra stopped moving for a second before saying, "I would have to disagree with you. You have no proof either way." Malefor laughed and said, "I have evidence, will this suffice?" Malefor then pulled out a small, yellow-gold crystal and handed it to Leandra. Leandra grabbed it and inspected it. After a long moment, Malefor said, "That crystal is the same type as the one that Rayde sealed himself in. He has broken the seal."

Leandra stared at the gem and said, "And what of it, if he has been released is he a threat to all of us?" Malefor smiled and said, "More than you know. You know as well as I that there is an evil wolf spirit sealed within him. I believe that he is losing control of this spirit. I can show you a memory that will convince you." Leandra looked up at Malefor and nodded. Malefor walked over to Leandra and placed a hand on her head. Malefor then showed her a memory that Drome experienced. Unknown to her, Malefor altered the memory.

Leandra was seeing the moment when Drome fought Rayde in the center of the planet. She saw the moment when Drome pierced Rayde's cast, revealing his arm. It was covered in gray fur, and yellow claws in place of fingernails. Rayde's eyes changed as well, they were black. Leandra heard Drome speak, "What happened to you?" Rayde smiled and said, "I am the Wolf Spirit. You will fall before me as will all who oppose me."

Leandra moved her head away from Malefor's hand and said, "Enough....enough." Malefor looked at Leandra and said, "Are you satisfied?" Leandra nodded and said, "I have seen enough to know that you are correct. You may look at the records, and you have my support in this matter. Nariek is at your command." Malefor bowed and said, "That is good. No one else seems to understand how dire the situation really is. We have to stop him before the Wolf Spirit takes complete control, if that happens, not even I alone can stop him." Leandra nodded in response.

Malefor was about to leave when Leandra said, "Why did you spare our city, when you were trying to eliminate the elders and get revenge?" Malefor looked back to her and said, "I never had any quarrel with you. I couldn't destroy this city, I care too much for you." Leandra smiled and said, "Then you are welcome here at any time." she said as Malefor left the room and walked towards the archives.

Malefor was smiling the whole way towards the Archives, _Just as I planned, she still has feelings for me. I can use that to my advantage. Still, I had feelings for her long ago. I pray that doesn't interfere with this war. My feelings are not to be the result of my downfall._ Malefor thought as he entered the Archives. Eager to find all the information he can get.

___________________________________

_Meanwhile back at Hunter's house_

Hunter was sitting in his living room with Rose. Rose had just settled in. Hunter got her a bed, dresser, and new cloths for her. They were just talking. Hunter said to Rose, "So tell me about yourself, I met you a few hours ago and I know nothing of your past. How were you raised?" Rose smiled and said, "I was raised in a common family. Not poor but not wealthy. My father worked as a traveling merchant. He went to Warfang, and Fireground. He made a decent living. My mother always was at home. She only left the house to care for the gardens, and to go to the market to buy food and supplies. What about you?"

Hunter smiled and said, "I was raised almost the same. I had very little money for myself. I went to school to be a warrior though. I did not go to an educational school. I still learned how to read, write, do math and other things. But I was also trained in combat and archery as was my brother. My father was also a merchant, but only a local merchant so he didn't make as much money as a traveling merchant. My mother worked at the local wheat mill, just a modest job as a grain sorter. But one day things went horribly wrong. One of the wheat cutters went haywire and exploded. One of the blades flew off and struck her down. She was killed instantly."

Rose gasped as Hunter told her this, she grabbed his hand and said, "I'm sorry." Hunter sighed and said, "That is fine, I have learned to accept what happened. My father was devastated though. He still kept his life a a merchant. But when he got home he would drink alcohol till he passed out. He died of old age." Rose felt sorry for Hunter, "You have been though more than I have." Hunter held up his hand and said, "Don't worry about it, what is done is done. Besides, you have lost more than I have. You lost your husband and your son. I never have even had a, girlfriend so to say." Rose chuckled at this, as did Hunter.

Hunter then stood up and said, "Well, I need to make sure that Avalar is ready to move to the Refugee area. I will be back in about an hour." Rose stood up and said, "I have nothing to do, mind if I come along?" Hunter looked at her surprised and said, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. If you are ready, we can go." Rose nodded and started to leave with Hunter. "Where exactly are we going?" Hunter pointed towards the Main Building and said, "The head of Warfang is an elder, I need to meet him by the gates nearby." Hunter then pointed towards the main gates of Warfang. Rose nodded and said, "What are we waiting for?" She then started walking towards the main gate, Hunter close behind.

About ten minutes later they arrived at the gates, and sure enough, the elder was standing to the side waiting. Hunter and Rose walked up to him and bowed. The elder held up a hand and said, "No need to treat me as royalty. Who might be this with you?" The elder said pointing towards Rose. Hunter looked at the elder and said, "I found her alone, and I took her in for the time being. Her name is Rose." Rose curtsied and said, "It is an honor to meet you, Elder." The elder bowed and said, "The pleasure is all mine. I assume that you have prepared Avalar for movement Hunter?" The elder asked.

Hunter nodded and said, "Indeed, we just need your permission to move in." The elder nodded and said, "Granted, go ahead and move them in." Hunter bowed again and said, "Thank you very much elder. Avalar will be pleased to hear this." Hunter then turned around to take his leave. The elder grabbed Rose by the shoulder and asked, "What do you think of Hunter, as a friend?" Rose nodded and said, "He took me in when no one else would. He is a friend." The elder stared at her and asked, "You sure he isn't more?"

Rose shook her head, rather startled and said, "Not at all! He is only a friend. And besides, he is the Chief of Avalar, he has better things to worry about, not someone like me." The elder noticed that she was blushing under her fur and said, "Of course. You can go now, Hunter is waiting." Rose turned around to see Hunter standing on the corner, staring at her. She blushed and ran towards him. When she got there, Hunter asked, "What did he talk to you about?" Rose smiled and said, "Nothing important."

Hunter stared at her for a moment before thinking, _The elder said something to her to make her blush like that. Maybe he.....noooo._ Hunter smiled and started to walk back to the camp to prepare to move Avalar to their new homes.

*******************************

**RAH SON YAH!!! There we go, now things are going to kick off. Review please.**


	11. Movement

**Author's note- Ok, time to continue. This chapter is gonna focus on Avalar moving into the Refugee area. I cant really say what will happen, we will just have to see. Might be long. Review!**

**************************************  
**

**Chapter 10- Movement**

Hunter and Rose were getting back to where Avalar was stationed temporarily. They headed into a tent that was placed for all the leaders to meet. The inside of the tent consisted of a large round table, 5 chairs sat around it as well as a few extra chairs on the side. Four of the five chairs were already taken. Archer sat in one of them.

Hunter pulled up another chair for Rose, and placed it next to the empty chair. Hunter sat down, as well as Rose. One of the felines pointed at her and said, "What is she doing here?" Hunter held up a hand and said, "Relax, she is with me." The feline just shook his head. Hunter looked at Archer, who was just staring at him, a big grin on his face.

Hunter looked around the table. He cleared his throat and said, "Down to business. We are cleared to move Avalar into the Refugee area today as soon as possible. I know that some people are tired of sleeping in tents." One of the felines chuckled and said, "I know my wife is." Everyone smiled at this, including Rose.

Hunter then said, "I want each of you to oversee the moving, I have already separated Avalar into four different sections. Each of you have been placed into these sections, including myself. I want you to inform the citizens to pack their belongings." The others nodded. Hunter then said, "If there is no other questions relating to this matter, then we are finished and we can begin."

Everyone then stood up and left the tent. On the way out, Archer clapped Hunter on the shoulder and said, "Who is the girl?" Hunter coughed and said, "She's....uhhh..... its nothing." Archer stared at him smiling and said, "Whatever you say." Hunter shook his head and left with Rose. Rose looked at Hunter and asked, "What did he want?" Hunter shook his head and said, "It's nothing." Rose kept on staring at him and thought, _He said that in the same tone I did when He asked me that question._

Hunter and Rose got back to their section of the camp. Hunter went from tent to tent explaining that people need to start packing their things, and prepare to move. Rose was with him the whole time. When Hunter was finished talking to everyone in his portion of the camp, he and Rose went back to their tent to prepare.

Hunter and Rose were packing their clothes. They decided to get the furniture last. Hunter had one large bag of clothing, as well as Rose. Rose set down her bag, as did Hunter and said, "Where do you want the furniture to go?" Hunter looked around the room, the tent consisted of a small couch, a table, 5 chairs, 3 end tables, and 2 fold-up beds. Hunter looked at her and said, "We should get the chairs and the end tables out first, since they are the smallest. The beds will come after, then the table, then the couch. We will put then just outside the tent. Warfang's storage men will take care of them. Furniture will be provided in the Refugee area."

Rose nodded and picked up a chair and carried it out. Hunter smiled and did the same. The chairs were out in nothing flat. Rose and Hunter then started to go after each end table. Rose got one first. Before she got out of the tent, she tripped on her own feet. As she was falling, Hunter caught her and asked, "Whoa there! Are you ok?" Rose looked up at Hunter and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just stumbled a bit is all."

For a moment, they just stood there staring at each other, neither one was moving. Their faces were a few inches apart. Hunter could smell her breath, he found the scent rather enticing. Her eyes were a beautiful light brown color. Hunter felt something he never felt before, a longing to protect her. To be with her.

Just then a voice was heard towards the entrance of the tent, "Am I interrupting anything?" Hunter and Rose looked over to see Rayde standing at the entrance to the tent. Hunter let go of Rose, who was now standing, and said, "No nothing. We are just moving out the furniture." Rayde looked at Rose, then Hunter and back to Rose again and asked, "I don't believe we have met before, have we?" Rose was staring at Rayde as if she had never seen one of his kind before, which Rayde figured she hadn't.

Hunter then said, "Rose, this is Rayde. He is a Human, the last to be precise. Don't let his, altered appearance deceive you. He is a fine warrior and a good friend." Rayde walked up to Rose and extended a hand saying, "Rayde of the Crystal, at your service ma'am." Rose took his hand and said, "My name is Rose, good to meet you Rayde. I have heard the tales about your duel with Drome." Rayde laughed and said, "Word travels that fast huh?" Hunter smiled and said, "It has been nine weeks since you dueled him here at Warfang." Rayde shrugged in response.

Rayde then said, "Well, I just came down here to see what help I can be. Spyro and Cynder are fight outside. Sparx is here too." Hunter stared at Rayde and said, "I suppose an extra few hands would be useful." Rayde nodded in agreement. Rose looked at Hunter and said, "I would love to chat, but we need to finish moving the furniture." Hunter nodded and said, "Of course, of course." Hunter then picked up an end table and walked out. Rose started to pick up the one she nearly dropped, but Rayde stopped her and said, "Allow me." Rayde then picked up the end table and walked out.

Rose smiled and went to pick up the other end table. When she got outside, she placed the end table down where Hunter and Rayde did and looked over at the two dragons sitting outside. "You must be Spyro, and Cynder." She said. Spyro looked at her and said, "Yes, who might you be?" Rose smiled and said, "I'm Rose, glad to meet you." Cynder smiled and replied, "Likewise. What are you doing with Hunter?" Rose replied, "He found me when I had nowhere to go. He took me in until I can get my own place." Cynder smiled.

Just then, Sparx flew up from behind Spyro and said, "Name's Sparx. I've been on a few adventures myself." Rose smiled and said, "Oh, thats....thats nice." Sparx put his hands to his sides and said,"I know. So, your with Hunter now? So he finally got a girlf-OW!" Sparx was interrupted by Spyro backhanding him to the ground. Spyro looked up at Rose and said, :I'm sorry, he rushed to conclusions. Just don't pay attention." Sparx groaned and flew back up to Spyro saying, "What was that for? I'm just saying I thought that she was....AHHH!" Sparx screamed as Spyro swiped at him again. "OK, OK, I get it. No more!" Sparx begged. Cynder shook her head.

Hunter looked at Rayde and said, "Would you mind helping me with the table and couch?" Rayde smiled and said, "Of course, I didn't come here to sit around all day." Hunter smiled and walked into the tent, Rayde following. Rayde waled over to one side of the table and said, "So, this Rose. Is she dating you?" Hunter stumbled for a moment before saying, "No, of course not. She is just living with me for the time being." Rayde smiled and said, "Uh-huh, and you two being close when I walked in here was only a mental practice?" Hunter stared at Rayde and said, "No, that was a accident. She tripped and I caught her."

Rayde shook his head and said, "You held her for a long time, you were inches from her face." Hunter stumbled with his words for a moment. Rayde laughed and said, "I wont intrude any farther. Not any of my business. Your secret is safe with me." Hunter shook his head and grabbed the other end of the table. Rayde helped Hunter carry out the large table out of the tent. They went back inside and got the table out as well.

When the house was completely vacant, Hunter told the group, "Now we need to get the tent down." Rayde, Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, and Rose got on each corner of the tent. Sparx flew up to Hunter and asked, "What can I do?" Hunter thought for a moment before saying, "You can untie that knot at the top of the tent, that will save up a lot of time. Sparx nodded and flew up to the top of the tent. When he successfully untied the knot, Hunter told everyone to lift the poles out of the ground, the to pull out the poles. When this was done, Hunter had everyone help fold the tent. When that was done, Hunter said, "All that is left is to make sure that everyone else is ready."

(I'm gonna kinda hop-scotch it here.)

Hunter looked around to notice that most of the tents were already taken down. Only about 5 tents remained standing. Hunter had everyone go to each tent to help them. In a matter of about 20 minutes, all of the tents were folded and the civilians were packed and ready to go. Hunter had then all form into a line, and directed them into the city.

After about 20 minutes of walking, they arrived at the gates to the Refugee area. There were two guards standing outside of them, each had a clipboard and paper. One of the guards pointed out to the crowd and said, "I need two lines, one for me and the man over there. We will take your names. Families please stay together, if you are a family of one, please move in with another to save space for those who need it. None of these houses are for singles. When all of the houses are the same, except for the Chief and other leaders. They will be towards the back of the area. When you have selected a house, we will come by later and write down your address. This is for security reasons." The civilians mumbled and got into two lines, as directed.

Hunter and Rose were at the front of their line. The guard asked for their names. Hunter replied, "Chief Hunter." The guard nodded and said, "Then your house is in the back. There are four distinct buildings, but the one that you are assigned to will have a plaque that reads 'Chief'. You may go ahead." Hunter nodded and walked inside. Rayde was behind him, the guard looked at him and asked, "Name?" Rayde pointed at Hunter and said, "I'm with him." The guard sighed and said, "If you are not moving in, please leave the area until everyone is settled in to avoid confusion." Rayde nodded and told Spyro.

Hunter stood a little past the gate and waited for Rose. A few minutes later, she walked in carrying her bag. Hunter waited for Rose to catch up before walking towards the direction indicated. They walked for a while before getting to the house indicated. The other houses were basic two story houses. Hunter's was a wide one-story house. As the guard said, there was a plaque that read 'Chief' on the door. Hunter walked inside.

There was already furniture in the house, there was one table, 3 chairs, 2 dressers, a couch, a lounge chair, a fireplace, complete kitchen, and three beds. Hunter looked around and said, "Comfortable, this will be fine." Hunter looked behind him to see Rose putting down her bag. Hunter asked her, "What are you doing? Don't you want to find your own house?" Rose smiled and said, "I am a single family, and you are too. The guard said we needed to make room, so I am going to room with you. Why, do you not want me here?"

Hunter shook his head and said, "Of course not, I do not mind if you stay with me. It's just that you will get involved with politics if you do. Are you ok with that?" Rose nodded and said, "My husband was involved with politics. I can handle it." Hunter shrugged and said, "As you wish." Rose smiled and started to unpack her clothes into one of the dressers. Hunter did the same a few minutes later.

Once they were settled in, Hunter and Rose sat down at the table. Hunter decided to get each of them drinks. Rose then said to Hunter, "Interesting character, that Rayde." Hunter looked at her and said, "How so?" while he was getting the glasses out. Rose then replied, "How can he a 'Human' when he looks half-dragon himself. How come I haven't heard of Humans?"

Hunter sighed as he turned to Rose and said, "The only person who can answer that without confusion is Rayde himself." Hunter turned back to the cupboard and asked, "What kind of wine do you like, 'Grape's Divine', or 'Beautiful Pleasure'?" Rose thought for a moment before saying, "Beautiful Pleasure sounds good for now." Hunter nodded and pulled out the bottle. He popped off the cork, which bounced around the counter for a second, and poured the liquid into the glass. Hunter pushed the cork back into the bottle and carried the glass's to the table.

Rose grabbed one of the cups and said, "I think a toast is in order." Hunter sat down and said, "For what?" grabbing his glass. Rose thought for a second before saying, "For Avalar, for its new leader, and for our lives." Rose then raised her glass. Hunter thought for a second before adding, "To allies, friends, and companions." Hunter then raised his glass.

Rose smiled as Hunter said this, _A companion? This man is different than others. I like him, maybe more than a friend?_ She thought as she looked at Hunter. Hunter was also in thought. _What was that feeling I felt for her a while ago. I wanted to protect her, to stay by her side. Can it be that I....I am falling....In love with her?_ Hunter thought.

Rose and Hunter both raised up their glass's, and lightly tapped them together.

******************************

**RAH SON YAH!!! Well, that was interesting. Oh boy, here goes another attempt at romance. Well, maybe this one will be better than last. Review!**


	12. Tall Plains

**Author's note- Hello! Ok, prep chapter for what is to come. Fair heads-up, there will most likely be like a 2-3 week gap in this story. It will speed things up tremendously. This chapter will focus on Rayde, Dekrosna, and their troops getting to Tall Plains. Review!**

********************************************  
**

**Chapter 11- Tall Plains**

Rayde was sleeping in his room, after he was denied access to the Refugee area, he went back to his room to prepare to leave for Tall Plains in the morning. After he was done, he went straight to bed. Dawn was on the horizon at this time. For about 2 more hours, Rayde slept soundly. At least until someone started banging on his door. Rayde stirred as the person knocked, but otherwise remained asleep. The person knocked again, loud enough to make Rayde turn over, and fall out of his bed.

He grunted as he hit the ground, hitting his head on the hard floor. When the person knocked again, Rayde stood up and said, "Yeah yeah, alright, alright I'm up." Rayde then walked over to the door and opened it. He found Coal standing outside his door. Rayde looked at him and said, "Hey Coal, what is it?" Coal looked at Rayde and said, "The elder told me to wake you up, the troops for Tall Plains are leaving within the next hour."

Rayde smacked himself on the forehead and said, "Thanks, I should have gotten an alarm clock. Tell the elder that I am up, and I will be down in a minute." Coal bowed and left Rayde to prepare. Rayde watched Coal walk away thinking, _Why did the elder sent him? Is Sparx not awake yet?_. Rayde walked back into his room and put on some appropriate traveling cloths. Rayde then picked up his bag and headed down to the ground floor. Along the way, he passed Sparx's room, which was a small door about a foot tall and wide. Rayde grabbed the tiny door handle and pulled it open. He found Sparx sleeping in a small bed.

Rayde reached inside, and grabbed Sparx. Sparx woke instantly and started screaming. Rayde pulled him out and put a finger over his mouth saying, "Do you want to wake up the whole tower?" Sparx moved Rayde's finger away from his mouth and said, "How would you react if you saw a giant hand reaching for you in your sleep? You could've knocked!" Rayde shook his head and said, "If you slept like you did on the way to Fireground, the only way to wake you up is to scare you awake."

Sparx shook his head and said, "Why did you wake me?" Rayde smiled and said, "You wanted to see me off, didn't you? That and you should be up at this time." Sparx realized that he slept in and said, "Ahhh CRAP! Thanks for waking me up! I need to get going! I need to get to the gates." Sparx struggled to get out of Rayde's grip, but eventually pulled out and flew out the nearest window. Rayde shook his head, picked up his bag, and carried on.

When Rayde got to the bottom, he couldn't see the elder. That didn't really matter though, he needed to get to the gates as well. He was about to walk out of the building, when a voice called after him, "Young Rayde! May I have a word?" Rayde turned around to see Cyril walking towards him. Rayde turned to look at Cyril and said, "Yeah thats fine. You need to be quick though. I may be leaving within the hour." Cyril looked at him and replied, "Of course. I happened to come across this small book. It is written in Runes that even I cannot understand. I thought perhaps since you are a Human and have different writing than us, you could decipher it?"

Rayde stared at the Ice-blue dragon and said, "Let me see it." Cyril pulled out a small, black-leather book and handed it to Rayde. Rayde recognized it instantly and said, "Where did you find this?" Cyril shrugged and said, "It was in the Hidden Archives of the library. Why?" Rayde held up the book and said, "This book is unique. With it, Humans can control certain spells. The book will tell you all of the spells the user can use." Rayde looked at the book and said, "I don't need this right now. I know what to do. Make sure you hang onto this, it cannot fall into the wrong hands." Rayde then handed the book back to Cyril. Cyril grabbed the book and said, "Are you sure, chap? I can hang onto it if you wish, but why wont you take it?" Rayde smiled and said, "What would be the fun of knowing your spells, rather than learning them?" Rayde then left Cyril without saying another word.

Rayde was walking towards the gate thinking, _That is not true. I would use that book. But while Kaze is inside of me, the last thing I want is for him to learn more spells._ Within 10 minutes, Rayde arrived at the gates. The solders were placed outside of the gates, but there were many families saying their goodbyes. Rayde started to walk towards the gates when he heard a familiar voice call, "Rayde! Over here!" Rayde looked towards the source of the voice, and saw Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Hunter, the elder, and to his surprise, Rose.

Rayde walked over to them and said, "Why are you all here?" Sparx laughed and said, "You didn't expect to leave without a 'goodbye' didja?" Rayde smiled at the bug. Spyro then said, "We wont be seeing you for a few weeks, there is no way you would leave without a goodbye." Rayde laughed. Hunter then said, "Tall Plains is a well-defended area. Not by just its troops, but by its environment. You will see when you get there."

Rayde then looked at the group and said, "Don't worry about me, it would be Drome's and Malefor's troops that should be afraid." The elder laughed and said, "Spoken like a true warrior." Just then, another familiar voice behind them said, "Indeed, with both of us, it will take more than Drome and Malefor to take us down." They all looked behind Rayde, and saw Dekrosna walking towards them. Rayde smiled and said, "Ahhh, good to see you made it. Is everything ready to leave?"

Dekrosna looked at Rayde and said, "Yes, supplies and other apparel are ready to go. All we need now is the rest of the warriors. They should be on their way. Messengers were sent to each of their houses to bring them here." Rayde nodded and said, "Good." Rayde then looked back to the others and said, "Guys, this is Dekrosna. He is my second-in-command and a friend." Dekrosna bowed slightly and said, "Pleased to make you acquaintance."

Everyone then started to introduce themselves, starting with Cynder, then Spyro, followed by Hunter, Sparx, and Rose. When everyone was introduced, Rayde said, "Well, we should get going. Take care all of you. Especially you, Cynder. You have more than one person to look after." Cynder blushed when he said this. Hunter turned to Cynder and asked, "What does he mean by that?" Rayde laughed and said, "You didn't tell them yet?" Hunter looked back at Rayde and said, "Tell us what?"

Cynder cleared her throat and said, "Well, I'm pregnant." Hunter looked back at Cynder wide-eyed and smiling, while Sparx flat out fainted and fell to the ground. Rose then said, "That's great! Congratulations!" Cynder smiled and said, "Thanks, we have both been wanting this child." Spyro smiled and nodded. Rayde was laughing at this point and said, "You might want to wake him up." pointing towards the unconscious Sparx.

Spyro smiled and picked him up, and carried him to the closest barrel of water, and dunked him in it. Sparx woke up instantly and said, "CYNDER IS PREGNANT?!?" After a moment, he passed out again. Spyro laughed and put Sparx on his shoulder. Spyro walked back over next to Cynder. Rayde then said, "Yeah, I'm amazed they didn't tell you sooner. Well, now me and Dekrosna are going to head out. See you guys in a few weeks." Rayde then walked off, waving as he passed the gates. Everyone else was waving back.

When Rayde and Dekrosna were outside the city walls, Dekrosna said, "We should be leaving within a few minutes. The rest of the troops arrived while we were talking. I saw them. It will take us about 21 hours of constant travel to get there. What do you propose we do?" Rayde thought for a second before saying, "We will stop somewhere at sundown. And sleep 2 hours past sundown. We will leave at sunrise and continue on from there. How are the divisions set up?"

Dekrosna quickly replied, "We have 5 divisions total. That would be 160 troops per division, 4 companies would be 40 people per company, 20 people per platoon, and 5 people per squad. Grand total of 800 troops." Rayde thought for a few minutes before saying, "2 people will watch the camp for 2 hours per company. That would be a total of 8 troops watching over their company. They will watch for enemy troops in case they try to attack us while we sleep." Dekrosna nodded and said, "Yes, I will inform the Division leaders.

Rayde walked up to the front of the group and waited. After a few minutes, Dekrosna came back up and said, "The Division leaders are ready to move out on your orders." Rayde nodded and asked for a Megaphone. A feline handed one to him, and he jumped on top of one of the storage crates that they were taking with them. He then shouted into the Megaphone. "Divisions, troops, bring your attention to me!" Everyone fell silent as Rayde continued, "This trip will take us until morningtomorrow. Stay with your platoons, Platoon leaders, stay with you company, Company commanders, stay with your Divisions! No one is to stray. If you find yourself wandering lost in the woods, heat beating down on you and the sun in you face, head south back to Warfang. For you are not fit to be in the Military if you cannot even keep up with your men."

Most of the troops chuckled at this. Rayde then continued, "If by chance we are attacked, make sure that no one plays the hero. It is likely that the other Divisions will hear you and join you. At sunset today, we will stop and prepare to bunk down for the night. You will be informed on who will have the nightwatch. We will wake at dawn tomorrow, prepare to leave, the leave. When we arrive at Tall Plains, I will not be able to watch all of you. Go to your designated areas and stay there. Do not cause trouble. Or I will personally flog you for disobedience."

Rayde continued to explain what should be done once they reach Tall Plains. When everyone was ready, Rayde ordered them to move out. The march to Tall Plains has begun. The overall trip was uneventful for the first day, nothing really happened.

(Yes, I'm gonna hop-scotch it here too.)

Around 16 hours later, the sun was getting close to setting. Rayde gave the preparatory command to stop, and then ordered them to stop. Rayde looked at Dekrosna and said, "This is where we will stop for tonight. Have everyone prepare to bunker down." Dekrosna nodded and said, "Yes, I will get right to that." Dekrosna then headed off into the crowed. A few minutes later, Rayde could hear Dekrosna using a megaphone telling everyone to start setting up for the evening.

Rayde also prepared to settle down for the evening. He got his cot layed out on the ground and placed his bag next to it. About 20 minutes later, Rayde noticed that everyone else had settled down and campfires were set up. Rayde walked over to one of the campfires and sat down. There was conversation, just talking about families, and funny stories, Rayde sat quietly the whole time.

About an hour later, everyone started to settle down for the night. Just before Rayde lied down in his cot, he spotted a young feline sitting on a box. He appeared very tired. Rayde walked over to this feline and said, "It's getting late, you should get some rest." The feline shook his head and said, "No, I have the first watch." Rayde noticed that the feline was swaying on the spot. _This guy isnt going to last for two more hours._ Rayde thought. Rayde smiled and said, "Go on, I will take you watch for you. You need your rest." The feline nodded and said, "Thank you, commander." The feline then walked towards an empty cot that Rayde assumed was his.

Rayde sat back down on the cot and did his watch. The watch was also uneventful. Rayde was happy to see the next person come and take his shift. Rayde walked over to his cot and settled down for the night, eager to get some rest.

_Later at Dawn_

Rayde woke to the sound of a trumpet sounding off. Rayde slowly got up and prepared to leave. It took about 30 minutes, due to the fact that everyone had to eat. When everything was ready, Rayde called for everyone to march.

Within 2 hours, Rayde was able to see Tall Plains on the horizon. All that could be seen was the top of a pillar-like mountain. Rayde looked over at Dekrosna and asked, "How long until we reach Tall Plains?" Dekrosna smiled and said, "Your feet starting to hurt Rayde? About an hour, on schedule." Rayde smiled and said, "My feet aren't hurting me!" Rayde then stumbled a bit. After an awkward moment, Rayde said, "Ok, maybe a little." Dekrosna smiled and shook his head.

As Dekrosna said, within an hour, Tall Plains was completely visible. Tall Plains was a large, island-like pillar that stood in the center of a huge circular depression in the ground. You couldn't even see the bottom, just fog. The city was made of wood by the look of it. The whole thing wasn't visible due to the many mountains that surrounded it. The outside had many defenses. There were ballista, and Anti-air. One thing that Rayde noticed puzzled him, there was only one bridge linking Tall Plains with the mainland. This bridge was made of stone, and was very very wide. By the look of it, it was about a mile wide., and a few miles long.

As the troops got near Tall Plains, Rayde could notice that Atlawa were starting to move up the bridge. There was one Atlawa that stood out form the rest. As Rayde called the command to stop, he walked up to this Atlawa. Rayde stopped a few feet in front of him and saluted saying, "Troops of Warfang are here at your request. We are ready for your orders." The Atlawa saluted back and said, "Good, You must be Rayde, right?" The Atlawa dropped his salute. Rayde dropped his salute and said, "Yes sir." The Atlawa laughed and said, "Well, My name is Kane. I am you commanding officer from here, until you leave. You can address me as Kane. The elder holds you in high esteem. When your troops are comfortable, I need to talk to you with your second-in-command."

Dekrosna walked up and said, "Dekrosna, second-in-command of the Warfang Militia." Kane looked at Dekrosna and said, "Ahh, good to meet you too. The elder told me about you as well. About how you usually don't show respect to you superiors." Dekrosna smiled and said, "Only those who are equal, or better than me in combat I will follow. In this case, that is Rayde." Kane shook his head and said, "The elder also told me that would happen."

Kane then looked back to Rayde and said, "There is a large area of Tall Plains that we use for this situation. Your troops will settle there. Food, and supplies will be provided if needed." Rayde smiled and said, "Thank you, they will be glad to rest before the coming battle." Kane nodded and said, "That is what we will need to discuss when you are ready." Rayde nodded and said, "Let me get my troops into the city first, then I will make sure they are comfortable. Then we will talk. Where do you want me to escort them?" Kane smiled and said, "I have men who will do that for you. I don't want your troops to get lost in the city on the first day." Rayde smiled and shook his head.

Kane stared at Rayde and said, "On behalf of the citizens of the Atlawa, welcome to the Tall Plains."

****************************************

**RAH SON YAH!!! Holy! Two chapters in one day! New record for me. Well, most of the pieces are in place. I would guess there is about 5 or 6 chapters left. Review!!!**


	13. Date

**Author's note- Hello to all my readers! Ok, I'm gonna put this out right now. I will be gone for about a week and no updates will be posted for a while. There might be one more after this one before the updates stop for a while. This chapter is gonna be a blast! This may be a long one. Review!**

*****************************************  
**

**Chapter 12- Date**

_Two days after Rayde's troops arrived at Tall Plains. _

_Mountain of Malefor_

Drome was sitting in the throne room overlooking the map. _By what the spy told me, it has been two days since Rayde arrived at Tall Plains. His presence there will complicate things dramatically. I have an idea on what to do, but it is risky and it would be best to have Malefor's permission. I should contact him._ Drome then picked up a small black gem. Malefor left it there in case Drome needed to contact him.

Drome placed the gem to his head and thought, _Lord Malefor, I need to speak with you._ After a moment of silence, Drome heard a voice in his head say, _Yes, what is it now?_ Drome smiled and thought, _Rayde has been stationed in Tall Plains, thus hindering our attack plans. I have an idea on this matter, but I need your permission to carry it out. Will you allow me to appoint Trenice _(Tre-nes) _for the capture of Rayde?_ For a long moment there was silence. Drome was starting to think that he wouldn't reply when Malefor told him, _Granted. Bring Rayde back to the mountain. If this fails, you will be sorry indeed Drome. Trenice is irreplacable, as are you. I will not kill you, yet, if you fail._ Drome shuddered and thought, _Yes, my lord. I will not fail you._ Drome then heard Malefor say, _You better not. We have nothing more to say. Good day to you._

Drome then pulled the gem away from his head and said to himself, "Trenice will be able to capture him." Drome then looked up and said, "GUARDS!" Two apes ran into the room, and knelt down in front of him. Drome then said to them, "I want you to bring Trenice here to me." One of the apes nodded and ran out of the room, the other one followed behind. Drome smiled and said to himself, "From here, it will take about 5 days to reach Tall Plains. They should be sent now before Rayde is able to prepare for what is to come." Drome then started chuckling to himself.

(Oh yeah, I'm not letting you know about Trenice till later.)

____________________________________

_4 days later, back at Tall Plains_

Rayde was walking around the Ramparts of the city, Kane was walking with him. Rayde was going over the cities defenses, to help strengthen their chances against Drome's forces. Rayde was looking around when he noticed something. Rayde then said to Kane, "All of your ground defenses are focused on the bridge. Won't that leave you open to rear assault?" Kane shook his head and said, "There is only one bridge, the Great Bridge that you crossed to get here. That is the only means to get into Tall Plains. There is no need for more ground defenses, except for the bridge. There is no way enemies can place a makeshift bridge, we are too far out."

Rayde shook his head and said, "We are dealing with _Drome_ here. I would put up other ground defenses around the city, as well as inside." Kane thought for a moment and said, "I will consider it." Rayde shook his head and said, "You also realize that in making only one bridge, you block out any and all escape for the city. Once the enemy attacks, you either win or die." Kane smiled and said, "That is why all of our ground defenses are placed at the bridge, to help strengthen out chances."

For the remainder of the day, they consulted on Tall Plains defenses, and what can be improved. This went on until sunset. Rayde noticed the time and said, "Perhaps I should be getting back to my troops. It is getting late." Kane nodded and said, "Perhaps. I guess I shall see you in the morning?" Rayde shrugged and said, "Perhaps." Rayde then headed off towards the campsite where his troops were stationed.

It took Rayde about an hour to find it, due to the fact he didn't know the city yet. The center of the city was made of wood, these is where the shops were placed. There were walkways that were placed for travel, this is what make travel for tourists difficult. The civilians lived in the mountains, which were built into houses.

Once Rayde got into the camp, he immediately started to head for his tent. The truth is that he was exhausted, and wanted to sleep. Just before he walked into the tent, he was stopped by Dekrosna saying, "Its a bit early to be turning in for the night." Rayde turned to look at his friend and said, "Yeah, but talking with Kane about the city and walking all day kinda wears me out." Dekrosna shook his head and said, "Everything is the same as ever. No incidents with the troops, or civilians." Rayde nodded in response. Dekrosna stared at him and said, "I want you honest opinion. When Tall Plains is to be attacked, do you think we can win?" Rayde sighed and said, "Kane focuses all of his ground power on the bridge. He seems confident that we can hold. But this is Drome we are dealing cards with. My opinion will be pointed out when we are attacked."

Dekrosna nodded and said, "So be it. If you are turning in for the night, I guess I will see you in the morning." Rayde grunted and walked into his tent, eager for his bed. He then turned in for the night.

__________________________

_Meanwhile, back in Warfang._

Hunter was sitting in his lounge chair by the fire, Rose was sitting on the couch next to him. They were just sitting by the fire, enjoying the warmth. Hunter had finished his jobs for the day, and had nothing to do. Rose then sighed, which sparked Hunter's curiosity and made him ask, "Is something wrong?" Rose looked at him and said, "No, just bored." Hunter smiled and said, "Well, what do you want to do?"

Rose thought for a moment before saying, "Hmmm, I haven't seen much of the town. How about we look around?" Hunter shrugged and said, "Sounds fine with me. It would be much better than sitting here." Hunter and Rose both stood up. Rose walked to her dresser and said, "Just let me get some better cloths on." She grabbed an armful of clothes and ran into the bedroom. Hunter laughed and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a red T-shirt, and some Blue jeans. Hunter changed into these clothes and waited for Rose to finish.

About ten minutes later, Rose walked out of the bedroom. She was wearing a light-brown belly shirt. A shirt that doesn't cover the stomach area. She also wore a gray pair of shorts. She also had a pair of sliver earrings on in the shape of a heart. Hunter was surprised by her appearance. Rose looked at him and asked, "Too much?" Hunter shook his head and said, "No, you look beautiful." Rose blushed and said, "Why thank you, you look like your ready to go." Hunter stood up and nodded, saying, "Lets go." Rose smiled as Hunter grabbed a coat. They both walked out of the house, and towards the Market district. There were always a few late-night sellers.

It took about 10 minutes for them to reach the district, but when they did, they were surprised. The Market was bustling, a lot of stores were open, and a lot of customers were around. Rose grabbed Hunter by the arm and said, "Lets go! There must be something going on." Hunter smiled as he was being pulled.

They first walked up to a small shop that had an assortment of rings, and other jewelry. The merchant smiled and said, "Welcome to my wares. Anything that interests you, young lady?" Rose looked around and pointed at a light-blue pair of earrings and said, "Those are gorgeous, what are they made of?" The merchant picked them up and said, "They are made from a special type of Sapphire, known as a Water Sapphire. They are a bit more fragile than a regular Sapphire, but are more elegant in jewelry. Hunter looked at the merchant and said, "How much?" The merchant looked at him and said, "Well, you came at a good time. Tonight is the night when some of the stores sell their things half-off. The stores will stay open about 2 hours after sunset. So to say you have one hour left. This will cost you 135 gold coins."

Rose looked at Hunter and said, "You don't need to buy me those-" Hunter interrupted her by saying, "Done." Hunter handed the merchant his gold and the merchant gave him the earrings. Hunter then said to Rose, "For you my lady." He then handed her the earrings. She grabbed the earrings and said, "Thank you, but you didn't really need to buy me these." Hunter shook his head and said, "Don't worry about it. You deserve at least some things." Rose smiled and put the earrings on. When she finished, she smiled and put a hand to one of them and said, "How do I look?" Hunter smiled and said, "Gorgeous." Rose blushed and said, "We should keep looking around. No telling what we will find! And the stores are still open for a while." Hunter nodded as she grabbed his arm again. Hunter looked back to the merchant, and the merchant winked at him.

Rose then found another store. It was actually a carnival game. The game was archery. It was a range about 30 feet long. There were circular targets at the end of it. The target was small though, about an inch wide. There were prizes strung up near the front. A large collection of cute stuffed animals. The merchant then shouted, "Step on up and test how good you are with a bow. Hit the target and pick a prize!" The merchant then looked over at Hunter and Rose and said, "You look as if you could win. Why not give this lovely lady a gift! It will only cost you 2 gold coins for one shot!" Rose looked at Hunter, who was smiling. Hunter reached into his pocket and pulled out two coins and walked up to the counter.

Hunter placed the coins on the table and said, "Let me have a go at it." Rose stood behind him. The merchant smiled and handed a bow and arrow to Hunter saying, "Good luck to ya!" Hunter nodded and grabbed the bow. He notched the arrow and took aim. The target was small, but Hunter was confident in his abilities. He steadied his breathing to better stabilize the shot. Just before he fired, he exhaled, and held his breath. This held the bow in place. Hunter fired. The arrow whizzed through the air, and hit the target dead-center. The merchant clapped and said, "Nice shot my boy. Now you can pick your prize."

Hunter looked at Rose and said, "Which one do you want?" Rose looked around for a moment, before pointing at a large cat and said, "That one." Hunter smiled and said to the merchant, "Can you get that please?" The merchant nodded and walked over to the doll. He picked it up and handed it to Hunter saying, "Here you are sir. Come again if you get the chance!" Hunter nodded and walked over to Rose, and handed her the stuffed animal saying, "Here you are, Rose."

Rose took the cat and said, "Thank you Hunter." She then walked over to Hunter and took him into her arms. Hunter hugged back. For a moment, they just stood there. Rose broke the embrace, blushing and said, "Lets see what else is around here." Hunter nodded in response. Hunter and Rose then walked off together.

For the remainder of the time, they just walked around, talking. They both found this rather enjoyable. When the stores started to close, Hunter and Rose decided that it would be best to go back to the house. On the way back, Hunter noticed that Rose was shivering slightly. Hunter smiled and took off his coat and put it over Rose's shoulders. Rose smiled and huddled close to Hunter.

Eventually, they got back to the house. As they walked in, Rose said to Hunter, "I had a great time. Thank you Hunter." Hunter smiled and said, "It was nothing. I had fun as well." For a moment, they stood in the living room. Rose walked over to the couch and put her new stuffed animal down on it. Hunter then walked towards the fireplace and yawned. Rose saw this and giggled a bit. Hunter smiled and said, "It is getting a bit late. Perhaps we should turn in for the night.

Rose walked over to Hunter and hugged him again saying, "Really, I had a great time tonight." Hunter hugged her back and said, "I know. I could tell." Rose smiled and looked up at Hunter, their faces were a few inches apart. Hunter noticed that he was moving closer to her, steadily closing the gap between their lips. Rose then did something that Hunter didn't expect, she kissed him. Time seemed to stop as their lips connected. Hunter returned the kiss, by kissing back. Hunter's heart fluttered, and beat hard. Almost as if it would burst out of his chest. He felt light-headed, as if he would float away, if not for Rose holding him. What seemed like an eternity was only lasting a few minutes, and Hunter and Rose were enjoying every second of it.

After what seemed like forever, they broke the kiss. Rose was blushing intensely, as was Hunter. They both had big grins on their faces. After a moment of silence, Rose said, "We should turn in for the night." Hunter smiled and said, "Yeah, this has been an eventful evening." Rose giggled at this.

Hunter and Rose then prepared to settle down for the night. Hunter got into different cloths suitable for sleeping. Rose was changing in the bedroom. Hunter was thinking the whole time about the kiss. _Did that really just happen? Did I just have my first kiss? Am I really in love with her?_ Hunter then walked over to the bedroom door and knocked. After a moment, he heard Rose say, "You can come in." Hunter then walked into the bedroom. Hunter noticed that she moved it a bit. Normally, the two beds that were separated only by a small table, were pushed together. Rose was already lying on one of the beds, a smile on her face. Hunter walked over to the bed and layed down.

Hunter stared at Rose for a long moment, Rose was also staring at Hunter. Hunter then moved closer to her. She also moved in closer. Hunter then draped an arm over her shoulder. Rose the rested her head on Hunter's chest. For a long time, they cuddled like this. Hunter broke the silence by whispering to Rose, "I love you." Rose gasped and looked up at him and whispered, "Really?" Hunter nodded and said, "With every ounce of my heart." Rose smiled, she had tears in her eyes. She then said to Hunter, "I love you too." Hunter smiled and kissed her. Those were the words he was hoping to hear. For a long time, they lay on the bed making out. Hunter eventually broke the kiss, and doused the light.

******************************

**RAH SON YAH!!! Hmm, I didn't inteld for this chapter to be a romance chapter. Oh well! Next chapter is gonna be a fun one. It might me up tomorrow, or about a week after. Review! I want to know how I did on this chapter.**


	14. Siege2

**Author's note- Hello! Ok, this chapter is gonna be fun. Action chapter, and a few things about Dekrosna will be revealed! Review!**

***********************************  
**

**Chapter 13- Siege-2**

_Just past dawn at Tall Plains._

Rayde woke to the sound of a deep horn sounding off. When it sounded off again, Rayde noticed he heard a lot of people running about. He got out of his bed, and looked outside to see what was going on. Troops were running about, gathering weapons and putting on battle armor. Rayde looked to the side to notice Dekrosna running at him saying, "Don't just sit there gawking! Get your armor on and get ready. We area about to be attacked. They are on the horizon." Rayde's eyes widened as he realized the situation.

He turned back into his tent and prepared for battle. He put on his silver breastplate, and buckled his sword. He then ran out towards the Ramparts. After about 10 minutes, he got there to see Kane already waiting for him. He ran up to Kane and said, "How many?" Kane shook his head and said, "According to our fieldmen, about 4000. They also have air troops, as well as siege towers." Rayde's heart sank as he heard this, _Great, siege towers. _Rayde thought. Rayde then looked at Kane and said, "We should take care of the Siege towers as fast as we can." Kane nodded and said, "Indeed, but the problem will be getting to them."

Rayde was about to answer when he heard Dekrosna, who was standing behind him say, "Don't worry. Rayde and I should be able to take care of them." Rayde looked back at Dekrosna, then back at Kane and nodded. Kane sighed and said, "Fine, I will leave the siege towers to you two. When you finish, I want you on the bridge line holding back the enemy forces. They must not cross the bridge." Rayde nodded and said, "Affirmative." Dekrosna nodded as well.

For the next hour, Rayde, Dekrosna, and Kane just stood on the Ramparts waiting for the enemy to come in. Once they reached the bridge entry, Kane readied his troops to open fire once they reached the bridge. Rayde looked at Kane and asked, "Can your Ballista reach them from that far?" Kane smiled and said, "We could hit them now, but the shot would be inaccurate. Here come the siege towers."

Over in the distance, about 18 towers appeared in the distance. They were tall towers, the top was the shape of a dragon's head. The towers were about 10 feet thick and about 30 feet tall. They were made of a red stone. Rayde looked at Dekrosna and said, "18 towers means they are not going to attack the city in one position. I would bet they plan on surrounding the city. 9 for each of us?" Dekrosna smiled and said, "It would be best to destroy them while they are setting up. Doing so before hand would result in us being shot full of arrows." Rayde nodded. _Something isn't right. Where is the informant that usually comes threatening us to surrender._

Rayde then looked out to Drome's troops. They started to move across the bridge. Kane then looked up at the Ballista and shouted, "FIRE! Dont let a single man through! Archers on the ready!" The Ballista fired their weapons, 8 foot long spears, at the incoming troops. They hit their mark, taking down about 4 enemy troops per shot. Then the Dreadwings took off towards them, Hundreds of them. Kane looked back and shouted, "Shoot down those Dreadwings, they cannot be allowed to fly over the city!" Hundreds of arrows, as well as Ballista were shot into the air. Some of them hit their mark, taking down a total of 29 Dreadwings. Kane had them repeat this process several times. No matter how many Dreadwings were shot down, more came closer and closer.

Kane looked at Dekrosna and Rayde and said, "You guys need to help deal with those Dreadwings." Dekrosna nodded and said, "You may need to call off the archers and Ballista. You might hit us." Rayde thought for a moment before saying, "Me and Dekrosna will deal with as many Dreadwings in the center as we can. If less come, the more likely you will take them all down. The siege engines are still too far away to attack." Kane nodded and said, "Whatever help you can provide will be greatly appreciated." Rayde smiled and said, "Dekrosna!" Dekrosna nodded and took off towards the sky.

Rayde smiled and formed his crystal-like wings, which made Kane jump in surprise. Rayde then took off behind Dekrosna. They flew high above the Dreadwings to avoid the arrows along the way. Once they reached the center of the Dreadwing formation, Dekrosna and Rayde drew their swords and dived down.

Rayde knew that the troops wouldn't know they were there until they attacked. Rayde flew straight into the nearest Dreadwing, impaling his sword through its head. The Dreadwing fell instantly. Rayde smiled and swung his sword in a circle around him, killing all Dreadwings that were attacking him. Rayde turned to notice more Dreadwings flying his direction. _This is gonna be fun!_ Rayde thought as he fell another Dreadwing.

Rayde turned to notice that there were more Dreadwings flying straight at him. He decided that his sword wasn't going to be enough. He threw his sword into the air and shouted, "Shine, LUMANEX!" The sword shined brightly, as did Rayde, halting the Dreadwings in their tracks. When the light stopped, Rayde was wearing a White a-shirt, white pants, and a new white cloak. Rayde's wings also turned white. Rayde's sword was now a long Scythe. Rayde grabbed the Scythe out of the air and threw it at the nearest form of Dreadwings. The Scythe spun through the air, cutting through 6 Dreadwings, before flying back to Rayde.

Rayde grabbed the handle of the Scythe and spun above him, eventually, he let go of the scythe, but it was still spinning in place. The Scythe started to glow and hum. Right before a pack of Dreadwings was on him, Rayde punched towards the Scythe, sending a huge shockwave of white energy around him, dispatching all of the Dreadwings that were attacking him.

For about a half hour the fight dragged on like this. Rayde noticed that the Dreadwing forces were noticeably killed. Dekrosna was doing as well as Rayde, barely even getting a scratch. Rayde shouted to Dekrosna, "Perhaps we should return to Kane, I think that he should be able to handle the rest." Dekrosna looked at him and nodded. Dekrosna then flew up into the air, away from the Dreadwings. Rayde smiled as he noticed a Dreadwing coming up behind him. He flipped the Scythe so that the pointed end of the blade faced behind him, and swung it upwards behind his back. The blade pierced through the Dreadwing's chin, and out of the top of its head. Rayde pulled the scythe out, and the Dreadwing fell.

Rayde reverted back to his normal form and followed after Dekrosna. Before they got to the Ramparts, Rayde noticed that a pack of Dreadwings were following them. Dekrosna noticed as well. Dekrosna turned around, and thrusted a hand out in front of him saying, "Ventric!." A gust of wind burst out of his hand, and made all of the Dreadwings crash into each other, and down into the other Dreadwings below. Rayde looked at Dekrosna and said, "Nice one!" Dekrosna smiled and said, "If there is one thing that I am good at, it is aerial combat." Rayde laughed in response. Once they landed on the Ramparts, Kane ran up to them and said, "Good timing, the Siege towers are preparing to fire! Take them out immediately!" Rayde looked at Dekrosna and said, "I'll take the right side, you take the left." Dekrosna nodded and took off towards the front-left Siege tower. As Rayde predicted, they were setting up the towers around the city. Rayde smiled and took off towards the front-right siege tower.

Rayde was trying to figure out how to take down the tower. He decided to attack it until something happened. He then pulled out his sword and started chanting something. A few seconds after he finished, his blade suddenly got covered in crystal. Rayde smiled and flew towards the tower. He decided the best thing to do first, would be to attack the troops guarding it. He did that quickly, as the troops had no idea he was coming. Rayde then noticed something on his blade, it was glowing a dark color. He eyed the sword and lifted it towards the top of the tower. It started to glow more intensely. He flew up towards the upper-center of the tower.

The Fang Sword started to vibrate heavily. Rayde decided to hit the tower to see what would happen. He swung at the tower, and broke a small shield-like plating. Behind it was a black crystal. Rayde realized that the black crystal was its source of power. He swung at the black gem and destroyed it. The tower shook for a second, before crumbling into a pile of rubble. Rayde looked over to see that Dekrosna had destroyed his tower as well. Rayde smiled and flew on to the next one, as did Dekrosna.

It took about 15 minutes for Rayde to destroy all of his towers except one. When he was nearing the last tower, he noticed that they put up more defenses around this one. There were archers, a few Dreadwings, and some swordsmen on the ground. "Lets see if the put up a fight this time." Rayde said as he flew towards the archers. As they were the biggest threat, it would be best if he took them down first. The archers were all standing in a row, which amused Rayde. _Perfect, this will be easy._ He thought as he flew down, he stuck his sword out to the side, and swiped down all of the archers with one pass. By now, the others realized that Rayde was there. 5 Dreadwings flew at him then.

Rayde smiled and flew up into the air, the Dreadwings were close behind. He eventually turned around and faced the Dreadwings. They flew up and surounded him. Rayde smiled as this was what he wanted. One of the Dreadwings flew at him. Rayde grabbed the Dreadwing by it's hair and threw it towards another Dreadwing. When they clashed, they turned and attacked Rayde. The others joined in as well. Rayde impaled the first Dreadwing through the head and kicked backward, hitting one of them in the eye, sending it flying. Rayde then swung his sword to the side, slashing one of them through the chest. Rayde missed one Dreadwing however, it was able to bite Rayde's mutated arm.

Rayde yelped in pain and stabbed the Dreadwing through the head. The Dreadwing released its grip and fell towards the ground. Rayde ignored his arm for the moment and turned his attention back to the fighting. One of the Dreadwings was nearly upon him. Rayde flew under the Dreadwing and impaled it through the chest. The last Dreadwing was flying towards him at this point. Rayde flung the body of the Dreadwing at the other one. The Dreadwing dodged the body, Which Rayde was expecting. Rayde threw the sword right after he threw the Dreadwing. The sword hit its mark, piercing the Dreadwing's skull. Rayde flew up to the Dreadwing quickly, and pulled out the sword, before it fell to the ground. Rayde flew down towards the ground to confront the swordsmen. There were about 7 of them.

When Rayde hit the ground, he immediately struck down one of the swordsmen with a slice across the chest. The ape dropped his sword, and fell to the ground. One of the swordsmen tried to lunge at Rayde. Rayde flicked the sword away with his own and punched the ape in the chest, sending over the nearby edge. Another ape jumped to attack, swinging his blade overhead. Rayde held up his sword to block. The ape hit him full force, making Rayde fall to his knees. The ape was about to strike again after he hit the ground, but Rayde used the momentum he gained through the impact to swipe out the apes feet from under him. Rayde then used his sword to impale the ape through his heart, killing him instantly.

The next ape blindly charged at him, angered by his allies deaths. Rayde blocked his sword and kicked him into the air. Rayde jumped after the ape and threw him into the ground. Rayde then landed on the ape's head, breaking the apes neck with a sickening _crack!_ Rayde turned to see another ape charging at him. Rayde jumped to the side to avoid his blade. He then grabbed the ape by the scruff of his neck, and threw him over the edge, with some effort. Rayde the looked at the remaining apes.

There were 2 left. One of them was shaking and another was standing strong. Rayde then said, "You know I can beat you both. Just drop you swords and run away." The shaking ape dropped his sword and ran off into the woods. The other ape shook his head and picked up the sword he dropped. He prepared for combat, as did Rayde. They walked around in circles, Trying to figure out each other's moves. Rayde noticed the tower, the ape had his back facing towards it. Rayde smiled and ran at the ape. Rayde swung his sword overhead. The ape used both of his swords to block the attack. Due to the fact that Rayde's swords were covered in crystal, they were much sharper and put dents in the apes blades. Rayde smiled and kicked the ape as hard as he could in the chest. The ape was thrown back into the tower. On the way down, Rayde threw his sword at the ape like a spear. The blade pierced the ape's chest and pinned him in the wall.

Rayde walked to the ape and pulled out the sword. The ape fell to the ground dead. Rayde then flew up into the air, and took out the gem that served as the Siege tower's power source. The tower crumbled into rubble just like the others.

Rayde then looked at his injured arm. It had several inch-wide puncture holes. Blood was pouring out of each one. Rayde looked to his left, to see that Dekrosna had already finished his towers, and was flying towards him. Dekrosna looked at Rayde's arm and said, "Let me get that, I will be able to stop the bleeding, and allow the skin to heal, but I cannot heal it completely." Rayde nodded and said, "Be quick about it. We need to see Kane. There has been damage to the city. I know that the Towers were able to get a few shots in." Dekrosna walked up to Rayde, and raised his hands over Rayde's injured arm.

Dekrosna closed his eyes and began to mutter very quickly. His hands started to glow, as did Rayde's arm. Rayde felt an itching sensation as the skin started to stitch itself back together. It made Rayde want to tear out his skin. When it stopped, Dekrosna swayed for a moment before regaining his balance. "There," Dekrosna said, "That should hold you until you can get proper treatment." Rayde looked down on his arm, the skin over the puncture wounds was back, but they had a funny blue color to them.

Rayde patted Dekrosna on the arm and said, "Thanks for that, lets go back to Kane." Dekrosna nodded as they both took off towards the Ramparts. When they got there, they noticed that Kane had to move troops out onto the bridge, Rayde's troops were among them. Rayde and Dekrosna ran up to Kane, who immediately started addressing the situation. "We had to move the troops onto the bridge. We are out of Ballista and we need the arrows for the few remaining Dreadwings. If we can hold the bridge, we can win this." Kane explained.

Rayde was about to say something, but a panicked Atlawa ran up to Kane and said, "There is one ape at the shrine. He isn't normal, he has strange powers. He can pick things up and throw them without touching them! Someone needs to get there fast, or we wont hold out!" Kane shook his head and said to Rayde, "Can you deal with this. Apparently my men cant take down a single ape." Rayde smiled and said, "He is all mine. The shrine...that small island in the back?" Kane nodded. Rayde then took flight, and flew south.

It took Rayde only about a minute to get to the shrine. It was a small island a few hundred feet away from the mainland. Rayde flew in at the edge of the wooden bridge on the shrine and landed. He walked into the shrine, it was a small, circular depression. It was about 10 feet deep, and about 50-60 feet wide. An ideal area for a dueling arena. Rayde looked forward to see a single ape facing the wall. The ape was large, he wore a light purple cloak as far as Rayde could see. The ape turned around to look at him. Now Rayde could see what this ape looked like. He had that light purple cloak, he wore dark purple body armor. He had no helmet. His face showed only one physical characteristic. His eyes where light purple as well.

The ape smiled and said, "You must be Rayde. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Trenice, I have orders from Lord Drome to bring you too him."

***********************************

**RAH SON YAH!!! AAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHA! Havent done a good cliffhanger in a while. If only I could see the looks on your faces! I already know how this fight is going to go, I am just going to leave you hanging until I get back. I am sure you will like it. Review please!**


	15. Rune Dragon

**Author's note- Hello, I'm back! Ok, the cliffhanger ends here....for now. Big fight scene coming up, and Dekrosna's power will be revealed. Review!**

***************************  
**

**Chapter 14- Rune Dragon**

Rayde stared at Trenice for a while after Trenice told him his intentions. _So, Drome is after me again. Now he sent this one trooper after me. This guy must be good. I should stay on my toes. _Rayde thought as he pulled out his sword. Trenice then said, "If you come quietly, I will call off my troops, and everyone could go home to their families....well, except you of course."

Rayde smiled and said, "Ah, I thought we might hit this little speech. You seem to be under the impression that I am going to come quietly. Do you really take me for a fool? Drome will attack again if I am to go with you. Then this city will fall. We are winning this battle!" Trenice smiled and said, "Ahh, that is where you think wrong. You may be winning this battle, but you wont be for long if you do not surrender. If you were to fight me, you would see why. You cannot beat me, no one can except Drome and Malefor."

Rayde stared at Trenice and said, "Then I will be ahead of you. I am on equal footing with Drome." Trenice laughed and said, "In terms of combat, maybe. But in terms of spellcraft, you do not compare at all." Rayde grunted and thought, _he is right. If Drome can best him in spellcraft, this will be a challenge. _Rayde pulled out his sword and said, "Well, lets find out who is the better man." Trenice smiled wider and held up his hands and said, "Fine, if that is the way you want it."

Rayde and Trenice stared each other down for a moment. Neither one was moving. Rayde was thinking, _He fights as I do, he waits for his enemy to attack. Where is his weapon though? He cant expect to take me down with his bare-._ His line of thought was interrupted when Trenice flicked his hand. Instantly, Rayde felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He turned to see what hit him. Rayde then felt as if something hit him on his side, Rayde was sent flying into the wall.

Rayde hit the wall hard, a line of pain tracing his spine. He stood back up, only to see that Trenice hasn't moved yet, he was only smiling. Rayde decided that it was better to attack head-on. Rayde charged at him, and swung his sword to decapitate Trenice. Trenice only smiled and held up a hand in the way of the blade. The Fang Sword stopped, just a few short inches from Trenice's hand. Rayde was confused by this, he tried to move his sword away, but couldn't even move it at all. Trenice then placed his hand on Rayde's chest. Rayde felt a huge pulse as he was thrown away from Trenice, his sword still stayed as it was. Rayde flew into the wall, the impact nearly knocked him out.

Rayde got back up, and was surprised by what he saw. Trenice was holding his sword in midair. Trenice didn't even have his hands on the blade, the Fang Sword was levitating a few feet in front of Trenice. Rayde's eyes widened as he realized what Trenice can do. _He is a telekinetic. He can move things without touching them!_ Trenice turned the blade so that it was facing Rayde and said, "You dropped this." The Fang Sword then hurled towards Rayde very quickly.

Rayde, being very dexterous, turned to his side, and caught the blade by the hilt. Rayde spun the blade over his head and stood back up. Trenice the held his hand out towards Rayde. Rayde tried to run at him, but found he couldn't move at all. Trenice smiled as he moved his hands towards the left. Rayde was thrown that direction, and hit the wall. This process was repeated 5 more times.

Rayde was flung into a wall again. He hit the ground hard. He was bruised, cut, and bleeding slightly. Trenice moved Rayde so that he was a few feet away from him. Trenice walked up to him and said, "You see now that you cannot beat me. I can move objects without touching them. The only things that I cannot move is animate objects being affected by magic, which you do not possess." Rayde looked up at Trenice and thought, _Cant move things that is already moving by magic huh? He is right, I have no counter for that. Unless.....yeah, that might work. It will have to be fast though._

Rayde smiled and said, "Drome never told you what my title is, did he?" Trenice looked at him curiously and said, "No, I dont recall. Why dont you tell me then?" Rayde smiled and said, "I am Rayde of the Crystal. The last human and Crystal Warrior." Rayde then used his influence over crystal to completely cover his body in a Crystal-like body armor. Rayde had eye-holes so he could see out of it, as well as an area for his mouth to breath.

Trenice smiled and said, "What do you expect to do with that?" Rayde smiled and moved the Crystal with his power. He used his sword arm to cut into Trenice's arm. Trenice howled in pain and stumbled back. Rayde then said, "I can move this crystal body armor with my own magic." Rayde didn't tell him that using this power takes up his energy. He was already feeling weaker just by moving his arm. He had to end this quickly.

Rayde then charged at Trenice by moving the Crystal. Trenice held up his other hand to try to block it. The sword didn't stop however, and it cut into Trenice's armor. Trenice grunted in pain. Rayde then moved his free hand to punch Trenice in the face, sending him flying into the wall. Trenice was buried in rocks. Rayde smiled as he was sure he had won. He was wrong however.

The rocks that buried Trenice started to tremble. Then they slowly lifted off of the ground. There stood Trenice, arms slightly extended to the sides, and palms facing upwards. His eyes were glowing a slight purple color. Trenice then threw the rocks at Rayde. Rayde used his power to defend himself by hitting the rocks out of the way. This really tired him out. _I only have enough energy for one more attack. I have to end this now. _Rayde thought as he ran at Trenice. Rayde jumped into the air, and swung at Trenice as if to decapitate him. Trenice looked up in surprise as the blade drew in closer. When Rayde thought that the blade would find its target, Trenice flung a large rock from the ground into Rayde's hand, sending his arm a few feet off target. Trenice then moved out of the way, and let Rayde hit the ground hard.

The crystal that surrounded Rayde then disintegrated into the ground. Trenice used his power to pick up Rayde so that he was inches from his face. Trenice smiled and said, "It appears that you are out of power. You put up a good fight, not many find out a way to beat me. I like you."

"Then your gonna love me." said a voice that Rayde recognized. A silver blur slammed into Trenice's side, sending him into the wall. Rayde fell to the ground and looked up to see Dekrosna standing over him. Rayde was too weak to stand up for right now, he used up a lot of energy. It was a challenge just to stay awake. Before Rayde could ask, Dekrosna said, "When you didn't come back, I went looking for you. The battle goes well. Within a few hours, the fight will be done with us as the victor."

Trenice, who was just standing back up laughed and said, "You really think that you will win this war don't you? You cannot beat Drome, let alone Malefor now. Malefor's power wasn't fully developed when he was last resurrected, but now he is stronger than ever! You cannot hope to beat him!" Dekrosna looked at Trenice and said, "Maybe not alone, but if enough warriors stand up to fight, we can win this war. Look, I am on a tight schedule. Lets just get this over with." Rayde grabbed Dekrosna by the hand and said, "Be careful, he is a telekinetic. He can move things without touching them. He cant move things that are already being moved by magic though." Dekrosna nodded and said, "Then I wont have to hold back."

Dekronsna took a few steps forward. He stopped, and then closed his eyes. Rayde could feel the earth slightly shaking beneath him. He looked up at Dekrosna to see that he was changing to a lighter silver color. His horns were changing as well. His sword suddenly grew longer and started glowing. When it stopped glowing, there was a long, circular axe in its place. The axe handle was about 6 feet long, a dark gray color. The blade was a full circular blade, which was a brilliant silver color.

Trenice stood on in amazement and said, "What are you?" Dekrosna opened his eyes and said, "I am the Silver Rune Dragon." Dekrosna then threw the axe at Trenice. Trenice tried to grab the sword using his telekinesis, but the blade kept on coming. Trenice grunted and jumped out of the way. Trenice looked over to where he was standing, and saw that the axe had buried itself into the wall. He looked up at Dekrosna and, to his surprise, was already holding another axe. Dekrosna threw it again, the result was the same.

Dekrosna decided to switch to a different tactic. He held one hand out to one of the axes, which flew into his hand. Dekrosna then charged at Trenice. Once again, Trenice tried to catch him, but to no avail. Dekrosna swiped at him, severing Trenice's right arm completely off. Trencie howled in pain and jumped off to the side. After he was able to speak again, Trenice asked, "How......how are you.....moving?!? WHY CANT I CATCH YOU!?!" Dekrosna smiled and said, "Thanks to Rayde. He told me that you cannot catch things that are being moved by magic, which is why I went to this form, the Rune Dragon. Everything I do is moved by magic. You cant beat me you simple minded fool."

Trenice grunted and started throwing large boulders at Dekrosna. Dekrosna used one of his axes like a bat, and swung at each one, cutting them down the middle. Dekrosna looked behind him to see the fragments flying back at him. Dekrosna spun his axe when the boulders got near, shattering them. But the small fragments of the stones flew at Dekrosna again. Dekrosna repeated the process a few more times, only to hear Trenice laugh and say, "I can control all that you break. I have infinite weapons at my disposal. Now you cant win my boy!"

Dekrosna smiled at this, much to Trenice's dismay. Dekrosna then said, "Ok, Now I do not need to hold back anymore. Allow me to show you the full power of the Rune Dragon, for it will be the last thing you ever see."

Dekrosna threw his hands to the side, all of the fragments of stone flew over the edge instantly. Dekrosna then held his hands above his head. His hands started to steam a sliver smoke. Eventually, there was a large cloud of silver smoke above Dekrosna, about 20 feet wide. Dekrosna put his hands down and shut his eyes. The smoke then started to move. It was moving into the shape of a dragon. The smoke was now mimicking a dragon. Dekrosna opened his eyes, as did the smoke-like dragon above his head, revealing white eyes. Dekrosna raised his hand and punched in Trenice's direction. The mimic dragon followed his movements and punched at Trenice. Trenice tried to catch the smoke, but to no avail. Trenice covered his arms over his head and screamed as the dragon struck him. The earth shattered as the dragon struck him down, a large cloud of brown smoke filled the arena.

Rayde looked around, but couldn't see anything. Rayde grabbed his sword, just in case. When the smoke cleared, Rayde felt someone pick him up and place a small blade to his neck. Rayde could see Dekrosna, who was now looking at Trenice holding Rayde. A knife to his throat. Trenice was bruised and bleeding, especially since one of his arms was missing. Trenice laughed and said, "I am afraid our little game ends now. If you don't mind, I think I will take what I came for. Rayde, do you have any last words to tell your friend before I take you away?" Rayde smiled and said, "No but I have one for you." Trenice looked at Rayde and said, "What?" Rayde then said, "See if you can dodge this!" Rayde then used his sword, which he was holding the whole time, to slice off Trenice's remaining arm. Rayde then spun the sword in his hand, and sliced off Trenice's head. Trenice fell to the ground dead.

Rayde swayed for a moment, before falling backwards, only to be caught by Dekrosna. Dekrosna laughed and said, "Well that was fun." Rayde smiled and said, "Yeah, I think that is number 3 out of my top 10 best fights." Dekrosna looked at him and asked, "Which one is number 1?" Rayde laughed and said, "When I fought my sword mentor in a one-on-one fight. I won, but barely. It's how I got the Fang Sword." Dekrosna chuckled and said, "You are too tired to fly, let me carry you to the infirmary. You are injured and require medical attention." Rayde nodded and said, "Yeah, lets go."

Just before they took off, Rayde and Dekrosna heard cheering. Dekrosna smiled and said, "Looks like the battle is over. It looks like we have won." Rayde nodded. He was about to say something, but he suddenly grew dizzy, and passed out. Dekrosna laughed and said, "Ah, how the mighty have fallen." Dekrosna then took off towards the infirmary.

_A few hours later_

Rayde slowly opened his eyes. All he saw was white. He covered his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the light. When his eyes adjusted, he looked around to notice that he was in a hospital. He had a few bandages, and some linen wrap around his head. Rayde was about to stand up when a nurse ran towards him saying, "You took quite a beating out there soldier, you should rest until you are better." Rayde shook his head and said, "I have to see my men. I am fine dont worry about me." Rayde then got up and walked out of the hospital.

Rayde was outside to notice that even though they had stopped the siege towers from destroying the city, they still did some damage. A few of the siege towers fired their payloads before Rayde and Dekrosna took them out. A large portion of the shops were destroyed, and some of the houses were caved in. There were Atlawa families standing outside of what used to be their homes. _No matter now many times I try, I cannot prevent people from losing all they possess. Am I truly that weak?_ This question is what has been on Rayde's mind ever since he failed to save his race from Kaze. Due to his weakness, thousands of innocent lives payed the price.

Rayde walked up to the Ramparts to inspect his army. He walked around to notice that troops were throwing the dead apes over the bridge into the chasm below. Rayde eventually saw Kane standing with a group of people, one of which was Dekrosna. Rayde walked up and said, "Am I late for the victory party?" Kane turned around and said, "You should be in bed." Rayde shook his head and said, "All I need is a bit of sleep and I should be fine for a while. But enough of that, what is the status of yours and mine armies?"

Kane smiled and said, "Better than I imagined. We only lost about a twelfth of our troops. You lost about a tenth. Overall, it was a total victory. The battle is ours!" Rayde frowned and shook his head saying, "I have a feeling this is just the beginning. We may have won the battle, yes. But this war is far from over." Kane nodded and said, "Then we will fight until we die, or Drome and Malefor are turned into fertilizer for the cities tomato plants." Dekrosna then stepped up and said, "I will fight as well. You have my support until the end Rayde." Rayde nodded and said, "Good, we need all the allies we can get." Rayde, Kane, and Dekrosna looked out into the distance, almost daring whatever troops that Drome and Malefor possessed to try and stop them now. They will be waiting, and they will be ready for the battle one way or the other.

*********************************

**RAH SON YAH!!!! WOOOOOO! That was a fun chapter. What I put in as Dekrosna's Rune Dragon form was a little different than what it really is, but I am sure that he wont mind. Review!**


	16. Return

**Author's note- Hiya! Ok, this chapter will be a bit more peaceful. Really, I am setting up for the final chapters. I would take a guess at 2 or 3 more chapters, then part 3 will start, and conclude when it is done. Review!**

*********************************  
**

**Chapter 15- Return**

Spyro and Cynder were walking through town, a daily routine they decided to do. It had been 15 days since Rayde had left for Tall Plains, and not a word was heard from them. Spyro was confident that he was alright, but Cynder had her worries. Cynder had started to show out her pregnancy, getting slightly rounder at the stomach. Not much, but noticeable.

Spyro and Cynder enjoyed these daily walks through town, it was a just means to get away from the current pressures of the day. That was interrupted however when a messenger started walking towards them. Spyro and Cynder stopped as a mole walked up to them and said, "Ahh, Spyro and Cynder. An honor to meet you. The head elder seeks an audience with you two, at your convenience." Spyro nodded and said, "Thank you, we will be there momentarily." The mole bowed and walked off.

Cynder looked at Spyro and said, "Shall we fly?" Spyro looked back and said, "Are you sure? I mean I don't want you to tire yourself." Cynder shook her head and said, "I'm pregnant, not weak. I can fly, stop worrying so much." Spyro smiled and said, "I know, but its hard not to worry about you." Cynder kissed him on the cheek and said, "I know, and its very sweet of you. Lets go, best not to keep the elder waiting." Spyro nodded as they both took off towards the main building.

After a few short minutes, they arrived at the front door. As usual, the elder was standing just outside the door. When they landed the elder said, "Oh, good morning to you. How have you been feeling, Cynder?" Cynder smiled and said, "Just fine. No problems." The elder nodded and said, "Good, now to the matter of business. We have just received word from Rayde and Dekrosna. They are on their way back and will be here late afternoon." Spyro and Cynder looked surprised by this information. Spyro then said to the elder, "I thought Rayde and Dekrosna would be there for a few more weeks, did Drome attack earlier than expected?"

The elder nodded and said, "Indeed, Rayde included details of the fight. Apparently he dueled a telekinetic ape. A bit of a surprise I must admit, I thought none of them even existed anymore. Anyway, Rayde nearly lost the fight, but Dekrosna saved him using his power which he didn't explain in the letter. The overall defense of Tall Plains was a success. Fireground has sent support troops to Tall Plains so our troops are no longer required." Cynder smiled and said, "That's great! So he isn't hurt?" The elder shook his head.

Spyro looked at the elder and said, "Does Hunter know?" The elder shook his head and said, "No, I was hoping you could inform him of that, since he moved into the Refugee area, you haven't been able to talk to him. I thought this would be an ideal time to catch up." Cynder then said, "That sounds like a good idea, its not like we have anything else to do." Spyro nodded in agreement.

The elder clasped his hands together and said, "Well, you two should be getting there then. No time to waste. Go on, go on! Go! Go then!" Spyro and Cynder eyed the elder curiously and took off towards the Refugee area. Cynder looked at Spyro along the way and said, "Does that elder get any stranger?" Spyro shrugged and said, "He is either insane, or brilliant."

About 10 minutes later, they arrived over the Refugee area. Cynder pointed to the back of the area and said, "Hunter's house should be one of those three buildings. I remember the guard saying there will be a plaque on the door that says 'Chief' on it." Spyro nodded and flew towards three distinct buildings. As Cynder said, on the center buildings door, there was a shiny gold plaque that said, 'Chief'. Spyro knocked and waited for a reply.

When the door opened, Spyro and Cynder were surprised to see Rose on the other side. Rose looked at them and said, "Oh, hey Spyro, Cynder. What brings you here?" Spyro then said, "We thought that we could talk to Hunter, is he home?" Rose nodded and opened the door wider saying, "Of course, come in. I bet he will be glad to see someone other than government leaders for once."

Spyro and Cynder walked inside. They looked over by the couch and chair. Hunter was sitting in the recliner chair. Hunter turned towards Spyro and Cynder. He smiled and said, "Ah, finally a friendly face. I thought it was going to be Plains again. What brings you two here?" Cynder smiled and said, "Do we need a reason to talk to an old friend?" Hunter stood up and laughed saying, "No I suppose not."

Rose walked over to Hunter and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. Spyro and Cynder looked surprised at this move. Hunter chuckled and said, "Yes, Rose and I are together now." Hunter then grabbed Rose by the shoulder, pulling her into a half-hug embrace. Cynder smiled and said, "Thats great! I bet you two are happy." Rose blushed and said, "Yeah, Hunter and I are very happy together." Spyro then said, "Thats good. No point in being in a relationship when neither person wants to be together." Hunter and Rose chuckled.

For a good portion of the next few hours Spyro, Cynder, Rose and Hunter exchanged conversation. Avalar has been in decent shape ever since the evacuation. Hunter has been explaining about how he plans to build Avalar back to its original state, before the attack. Hunter and Rose also explained the night they admitted their love to each other.

Spyro and Cynder explained to Hunter and Rose of their original adventures, (A New Beginning, and Eternal Night) they also explained to Rose what had happened during the war with Malefor. Hunter then said to Spyro and Cynder, "Any word from Rayde, or that Dekrosna guy?" Spyro nodded and said, "They were attacked, they were able to hold back Drome's troops. Apparently, they were being led by a telekinetic ape that Rayde and Dekrosna worked together to take down. They should arrive here by late afternoon." Hunter smiled and said, "Wow, a telekinetic ape. What will Drome dish out next I wonder?" Cynder shook her head and said, "I'd rather not know." Everyone laughed at this.

_____________________________________________

_Meanwhile in Nariek's library_

Malefor was searching through a book at a table in a library. There was a stack of books to his left and his right. The book was titled, _Demons of the Past_. He was searching for any clues that might lead to the Wolf Spirit's power. He had been searching for almost anything he could find, records on Rayde, the Wolf Spirit, Narris, even the first purple dragon. Malefor was able to find books related to the topic, but none of which told him how to defeat, or control it.

Malefor groaned and threw the book to the side. He searched through the books and found one curious looking book titled, _Secrets of the Crystal Warrior_. Malefor smiled and opened the book. He started to read the first page.

_The Crystal Warrior is a unique dragon that can control Crystal, a more concentrated form of an element. There have only been 7 of these warriors. Each one able to control there own element. One controlled fire crystal, Infern. One controlled ice crystal, Frigid. One controlled wind crystal, Gale. One controlled shadow crystal, Arcana. One controlled Darkness crystal, Vale. One controlled Light crystal, Hayos. The last was the most strange, his power resembled light, and shadow all at once. His name is unknown. It is rumored he isn't even a dragon, it is also rumored he was a part of an evil spirit. These warriors were mercenaries that protected the better of the world._

_3 of the warriors grew arrogant however. Frigid, Arcana, and their leader, Vale decided that they deserved more. When they were denied power from the ancients, they tried to seize it by force. The remaining Crystal warriors fought off the three traitors, it was a bloody battle that ended in a one-on-one fight between the warrior of Darkness, Vale, against the warrior of both light and shadow. The warrior of light and shadow one. He was temporarily controlled by his evil spirit however, and nearly wiped out the city of Nariek in the process._

_The last Crystal warrior fled into hiding, where he wouldn't be seen, or heard from for 12 years. He appeared again, though this time as a servant to the Purple Dragon, Kaze. Kaze discovered his power, and tried to take it for himself. The fight between the warrior and Kaze left the Human race extinct._

Malefor shut the book and said, "I know the rest of the story." Malefor walked over to the counter and said, "I would like to rent this book." to the librarian. The librarian looked up at him and said, "How long?" Malefor looked at him and said, "A year at the most." The librarian typed a few things on a calculator and said, "That will cost you 600 coins." Malefor sighed and handed the librarian the money and left.

_It's amazing how they treat me as an equal. Even though I tried to destroy this pitiful world. Perhaps it would be better to control it rather than start in anew._ Malefor thought as he walked back into his room. He placed the book into his bag, and started packing some other things that he obtained while he was here. Most of it consisted of books. Some were spell books, some were books on Warfang, and some were books on effective siege engines.

When he finished packing his things, he heard a knock on the door. He walked over to the door and opened it to see Leandra standing outside. She stared at him for a while and said, "Your leaving, aren't you?" Malefor sighed and said, "I have too. I don't trust Drome to make decisions on his own any longer. I will deal with him in due time." Leandra lowered her head and said, "Will I see you again?" Malefor placed a hand to her chin and said, "I know how you feel. I wish I could stay, but the longer I wait, the more danger this city will be in. I got what I came for. Now I intend to finish this soon."

Leandra smiled and said, "You are the same boy that I knew when we were kids. Always thinking on his feet, and cant trust his right hand." Malefor chuckled at this and said, "I guess you could say that. I have changed however. I cant trust this world. They are like children, always blaming the first person they see, even if the crime is minimal." Leandra looked at him and said, "Your still upset at the guardians for exiling you, but you blame the world for it." Malefor growled and said, "It was the world that opened my eyes to how insecure they really are, the foolish guardians were just the start. Warfang will be the finish. Spyro and Cynder will pay for what happened. The Wolf Spirit will be dead, and I will restore peace this time."

Leandra smiled and said, "Then I will help you as I can." Malefor drew his head close to hers and said, "You already have." Malefor then kissed her. Leandra kissed back almost instantly. For a long time, they just stood there. Malefor eventually broke the kiss and walked outside. Leandra looked back and said, "Keep me updated with the situation." Malefor looked at her and said, "That was my plan." Leandra smiled as he took off. Malefor was smiling the whole way out of the city. Once he was a few miles away, he thought to himself, _She still loves me. And for that, I will gain new allies. She is so naive, and that is why she is easy to woo. If all goes to plan, I could have a new right hand in this game._

Malefor then felt something in his mind, he was hearing what Drome was thinking. Malefor didn't like it at all.

_______________________________________________

_Meanwhile at the Mountain of Malefor_

Drome was pacing the throne room intensely. He was in deep thought. _How did Rayde manage to defeat Trenice in combat?!? He must have had help, there is no other explanation. What now? When Malefor hears of this, he will kill me. Literally. Hmmmmm. _ Drome stopped pacing as an idea came to his mind. _I now have control over my own troops, and Malefor's troops. If I attack now, they wont be prepared. Since the assault on Tall Plains was a failure, they wouldn't expect an attack on the capital. I could capture Rayde with ease, I am sure Malefor wouldn't mind if I won this war in a few days. It will take about 3 days for us to march from here to Warfang._

Drome walked out onto the balcony, where all of his troops could be seen. He grabbed a horn at his side and blew it. This silenced everyone and they looked up at him. Drome walked over to a large megaphone mounted on the railway. He spoke into the megaphone. "My loyal troops! The time for waiting is past. Now we prepare to attack Warfang, the capital! If we march fast, we will reach the city in less than 3 days time! We will not be alone, I am in control of Lord Malefor's troops as well! Pack your supplies, clean your shoes, buckle you swords and shields, and prepare to fulfill what we were destined to do!" Drome's troops started to bellow in confidence to Drome's speech. Drome was smiling viciously, _This time, no one will stop me. Not Rayde, not Warfang, not Malefor. I will fulfill what I was destined to do._

___________________________________  
_

_Hours later at Warfang. Front gates_

Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Rose, and Hunter were all waiting for Rayde and his troops to arrive. They thought it would be nice to welcome home a friend. Hunter and Rose were in each other's arms, much to Sparx's humor. Spyro shook his head at this. Rayde's troops were within arrow range. The thundering footsteps could be heard from the courtyard. They suddenly stopped. A loud, familiar voice was heard talking, "We have arrived back at home. Before you all go back to you families, allow me to personally thank you for all you have done. Not all men can say that they are brave enough to face down death. All of you have demonstrated this ability during the attack. I couldn't have asked for better men for this raid defense. I thank you for all that you have done. But don't get too comfortable, I might need you for the upcoming battles. I dont want a bunch of fat slobs on my back acting as defense." There was a loud booming of laughter from the troops.

The voice continued, "Go now back to your homes that you work hard to protect. Once again, I thank you for your service. Go now, back to your families!" There was a loud cheering as the troops started walking towards the gates. Sparx laughed and said, "I never knew that Rayde could give a speech like that." Hunter looked at Sparx and said, "He has a talent for it, doesn't he?" They all stopped talking as the front gates opened. Rayde and Dekrosna were at the front, followed by many other troops.

Rayde noticed his friends and walked up to them. Sparx, being the smartass that he is said, "Have a nice vacation?" Rayde smiled and said, "I didn't bring back any souvenirs, but I got a few bruises for the road." The group laughed at this. Dekrosna was laughing as well. Spyro then said, "We heard you had a bit of trouble with a telekinetic ape over at Tall Plains." Rayde chuckled and said, "Yeah, if it wasn't for Dekrosna here, I would be on my way to Drome's base tied in chains." Rayde then clapped Dekrosna on the shoulder. Dekrosna then said, "Don't forget, you informed me of his weakness, and you dealt the final blow." Rayde shook his head and said, "He thought he could hold me with one arm, and he didn't notice me holding my sword. It's amazing what a small detail can do for someone." Dekrosna nodded at this.

Rayde then looked at Hunter and Rose and said, "I see you two are together." Hunter blushed and said, "About 2 days after you left. We got together that night." Rayde smiled and said, "Thats good. You need someone to relax with. I would bet thats why the previous leader of Avalar was such an ass to everyone." Hunter laughed and said, "I would say so." Rose looked at Rayde and said, "I trust you weren't injured badly?" Rayde shrugged and said, "Other than a small concussion and my arm getting bit by a Dreadwing, I feel fine." Rose's eyes widened as he said this. Rayde laughed and said, "I'll be fine Rose. It will take more than that to kill me." Rose shook her head in response.

Rayde then remembered something, something he promised to Spyro. Rayde looked at Spyro and said, "Are you healed enough to train?" Spyro shrugged and said, "I think I would be fine. Why?" Rayde smiled and said, "I told you when I get back, I will teach you how to use light. Remember?" Spyro nodded as Rayde continued, "I know how to teach light, because I can use it. I learned it by different means, not as a counteraction to Darkness." Spyro nodded and asked, "When will we start?" Rayde laughed and said, "We will start tomorrow."

*********************************

**RAH SON YAH!!!! Wow, that was a long chapter. Hope you liked it. So, Drome is on the way, Malefor is aware of what he is doing, and Malefor has learned a lot about Rayde and Xaider. Things are going to get intense. Review!**


	17. Light

**Author's note- Hi everyone! Did anyone else have any problems logging in yesterday, I did! I think everyone knows whats going on this chapter. Thats right, training time! We are hitting the end of this story, a few chapters left. Review!**

******************************  
**

**Chapter 16- Light**

Rayde woke up to a light knocking at his door. He turned over and thought, _Cant a guy get a decent night sleep._ Rayde stood up and walked over to the door when someone knocked again. He opened the door to find Jex, the head elder on the other side. Rayde yawned and said, "Good morning, Jex. What brings you here at this morning." Jex smiled under his white hood and said, "I have been informed that you plan on training Spyro in the ways of light." Rayde nodded and said, "I planned on starting later, but yeah. Thats the plan."

The elder sighed and said, "And where do you intend to train him?" Rayde shrugged and said, "Somewhere away from people, and a place he wont accidentally damage a building. I ruled out the training arena, so I thought that I could train him outside of the city." Jex chuckled and said, "I just so happen to have a suitable arena that you can use. Why don't you ever come to me for these things?" Rayde shrugged and said, "I don't know. I didn't think you needed to be bothered with this kind of thing." Jex laughed and replied, "You didn't think that one of our best hopes for winning this war getting stronger was worth my attention?" Rayde shrugged in response and said, "Something like that. You said you have an arena ready. Where is it?"

Jex smiled and said, "You should know, its where you dueled Dekrosna the first time." Rayde looked at the elder surprised and said, "The top of the building? Wont that be noticeable?" Jex shrugged and said, "Dekrosna used to train up there all the time. Its where he learned how to use that nifty Rune Dragon form. Dummies are already set up there, and the top of the building will be safe. It will take more than a breath attack to even scratch that." Rayde nodded and said, "Thank you, Jex. You have been a good friend ever since I woke up from that crystal prison." Jex shrugged and said, "Just doing my job. I have to protect this city. Go on, go get Spyro and start training him. Who knows how long it will be before Drome and Malefor attack again."

Rayde laughed and ran back into his room to get his equipment, and then to the front door, patting Jex on the back on the way out. Rayde then ran outside and started to run through the streets to get to Spyro and Cynder's house. It took him about 20 minutes, granted he didn't fly the whole way. When he got the their two-story house, Rayde knocked on the front door. After a few minutes, Spyro opened the door. Spyro looked at Rayde confused for a moment and said, "Ahh right, training." Rayde smiled and said, "This is how the purple dragon reacts when he is going to learn a new power?" Spyro shook his head and said, "Only when it is this early in the morning." Rayde laughed and said, "Come on, its only about 2 hours past sunrise."

Spyro shook his head and said, "Hang on, just let me wake Cynder." Rayde shook his head and said, "No, I am going to train her the same way after she lays her egg. I don't want her to know how I am going to train you. Nor will you tell her when you are finished. That, and I need you to focus while you are training. Let me leave a note explaining the situation. I am sure she will understand."

Suddenly, a voice was heard behind Spyro, "No need, but I am having a bit of trouble accepting it." Spyro and Rayde looked into the house to see Cynder standing on the bottom of the staircase. Rayde smiled innocently and said, "But you understand, right?" Cynder sighed and said, "I suppose. Just make sure you don't overdo it. Spyro may not be healed yet."

Rayde laughed and said, "It's not the first part of the training that I am worried about when it comes to Spyro's injury." Spyro turned to him and said, "The first part?" Rayde smiled and said, "We really should get going, we have a lot to do as fast as we can." Spyro nodded and walked over to Cynder. He hugged her and said, "Don't worry Cyn, I wont be long." Cynder smiled and said, "Good, I hate being alone." Spyro chuckled and let go. He kissed her good-bye and walked out of the house. Spyro then looked at Rayde and said, "Where exactly are we going to train?" Rayde pointed to the top of the main building and said, "There, I have already talked with the elder. Everything is all set up. Lets get going!" Rayde conjured his wings and took off towards the main building, Spyro flying next to him.

In a very short time, the reached the top of the main building. Rayde noticed a few things were different than last time. There was a small console sitting near the edge of the massive top of the building. Rayde landed next to the console and looked at it. There was an assortment of labeled buttons, which set up training scenarios. Rayde walked over to the center, where Spyro was standing inspecting his surroundings. Spyro looked at Rayde and said, "Ok, What is the first part of the training?"

Rayde smiled and said, "As you know, you have shown qualities of wielding darkness. You have demonstrated this ability when you told me of you battle with Cynder and Gaul. Both times, another power forced you to use Darkness. One of which you entire ego changed. Tell me, is there any other time you had a change like this, and you were aware of what was happening?" Spyro thought for a second eventually saying, "When Cynder, Ignitus, and I were going to confront Malefor, Ignitus sacrificed himself so that we could go on. I felt that power coursing through me. I embraced it and felt....exhilarated. Almost as if I controlled everything around me. If it wasn't for Cynder, I would have accepted it and let it control me."

Rayde placed his hand to his chin, thinking. He eventually said, "Then it seems that your alter-ego has already woken up. That will make things easier. Ok, usually, Light is learned as an exact counteraction of Darkness. Destroy, or absorb your inner darkness. Your alter-ego so to say. Unknown to others, there is another way to learn light. Instead of absorbing you alter-ego, get him to accept that he is inferior. If he realizes that reality, the element of Light will manifest itself in you."

Spyro looked at Rayde and said, "Why don't I just learn it as a counteraction of Darkness?" Rayde quickly replied, "Because if you destroyed, or absorbed you alter-ego, he would try to control you. Leading to corruption, I would rather not take that risk."

Spyro nodded and said, "Ok, how do I talk to my alter-ego?" Rayde smiled and said, "I have a unique talent of delving into someone's subconscious. I can only use this ability once every year. I also have to have the permission of the person whom I am using this ability on. I will grab hold of your mind and take you to him. There, you will confront him. You can either talk to him, or beat him into submission. Do not kill him, do not accept any offers he makes, do not let you guard down, and do not allow him to gain control of you. You are in your mind, if you learn to control your own mental battlefield, nothing can beat you in there." Rayde tapped the top of Spyro's head as he finished.

Spyro nodded and said, "I understand, and I am ready when you are." Spyro then gave Rayde permission to delve into his mind. Rayde nodded and placed a hand to his head. Rayde closed his eyes and started chanting intensely in an unknown language. Spyro closed his eyes as he felt something in his head. He felt as if an unknown memory was invading his mind. Spyro suddenly felt his body freeze as his vision went black. When Spyro could see again, he was in a new area that he had never seen before.

He was in what looked like a wasteland. No trees, mountains, grass, or anything. Just a flat wasteland of flat brown rock. Spyro heard a voice behind him that sounded just like Spyro say, "It's been a while." Spyro turned to see a mirror image of himself. Only this dragon had black scales and white eyes. Other than that, he looked just like Spyro. Spyro stared at his alter-ego and said, "So, this is where you have been all this time?"

The alter-ego smiled and said, "Indeed, its been three years in this hell-hole. And let me tell you, it is boring and sickening to hear all of the goody-two-shoes things you do. You can call me Pyrox (Pie-rox)." Spyro smiled and said, "What, we're naming you now?" Pyrox laughed and said, "You speak of me as if I don't exist, or I am just an animal." Spyro replied, "Not an animal, but you shouldn't even be alive."

Pyrox laughed harder and said, "When I am through with you, you will be dead and I will live again!" Pyrox then lunged at Spyro. Spyro jumped to the side to dodge and said, "If you were to kill me, you would disappear." Pyrox laughed and said, "Wrong! If I kill you, I would take over! And I can make sure that Cynder joins the darker side as well." Spyro stared at Pyrox and said, "You love her as well?" Pyrox snorted and said, "Only because of you. I may be you alter-ego, but I feel some of the same emotions as you do." Pyrox then lunged at Spyro again. This time when Spyro dodged, Pyrox grabbed Spyro's tail and threw him. Spyro used his wings to slow down the rolling. Spyro eventually stopped and said, "Cynder would be miserable if you were to take her back to her darker side. Surely you want what is best for her!"

Pyrox stopped and said, "I do wish for what is best for _us_, not for just her. I also want what is best for the child." Spyro shook his head and said, "And how do you plan to do that?" Pyrox smiled and said, "I plan to show Cynder the way to darkness, then go to Malefor and serve him. That is the best way to protect her." Spyro snorted and said, "You really think that Malefor would let you join that easily? Malefor is out to kill you and I, Cynder as well. If Malefor finds out that Cynder is pregnant, that will only force him to act immediately! You should know this as well as I do!"

Pyrox opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, as if he knew that Spyro was right. Spyro took advantage of this and said, "You want what is best for Cynder, as do I. We also want what is best for our child. Don't fight me, or kill me. Accept what you are and we can become the husband and father that is required of us." Pyrox sat still for a long time, he didn't even move a muscle. Spyro then continued to say, "If you accept what you are, you will be removed from this prison and be reborn anew! You can shape your own destiny. If you were to kill me and take me over, your destiny will be set and you will die. And all of this would have been for nothing!"

Pyrox relaxed his muscles and said, "I suppose you are right about that. But, I will still be locked in here forever." Spyro shook his head and said, "Not if you accept what you are. If you do, when my time is done, you will be reborn and you can lead your own life. Not continuing someone else's." Pyrox then stood up straight and said, "Very well. You have swain me. I accept that I am nothing more than an alter-ego. I will wait patiently to be reborn. You can rest easy knowing that I am no longer you enemy. Good luck, Spyro. Give Cynder my regards."

Spyro suddenly felt as if he was being pulled by a chain into the sky. Spyro fainted almost instantly. When he opened his eyes, he was lying facedown on a stone floor. He stood up, and noticed that he was back on top of the Main Building. Rayde as sitting on the ground panting heavily. Spyro walked over to Rayde and said, "Are you alright?" Rayde nodded, and between breaths said, "Yes......that always......takes a lot.....out of me. Just give....whew.....me a few minutes." Spyro nodded and sat patiently.

When Rayde caught his breath, he stood up and said, "Ok, let me be the first to say good job. I thought you would've beaten him into submission. Rather you talked your way out of it. Do you go into combat anymore?" Spyro lowered his head and said, "I have had enough of fighting, but now I have no choice. It doesn't seem right. When I fought Glament back on the White Isle, I knew that I had to win, but I messed up with an obvious mistake." Rayde patted him on the shoulder and said, "Warriors regret. Believe me, I know how it works. You know you have to fight, but you don't know if you can be enough to win." Spyro nodded. Rayde smiled and said, "We are not alone. We are going to end this war together, and you and Cynder will never have to fight again."

Spyro looked up at Rayde and said, "What about you? What are you going to do when this is all over?" Rayde shrugged and said, "Most likely, I will leave for a while. Just a personal trip. Or I might just settle down." Spyro smiled in response. Rayde then said, "Well, lets get on with your training. Now that you and your alter-ego, Pyrox, are at peace with each other, you can manifest the element of light." Rayde thought for a moment before saying, "Now, since you told me that you turned dark when Ignitus died, that means that darkness is triggered in you by loss of someone close to you. Light is the opposite. The feeling of gaining a new important person. Can you think of anyone?"

Spyro thought for a moment before saying, "The child." Rayde nodded and said, "Exactly! Think of your live with that child and use that emotion as you did with every other element." Spyro nodded as Rayde walked over to the console. Rayde looked at the buttons and noticed that one of them said, 'Stagnant dummy' Rayde pushed that button. An ape-like dummy appeared a few feet in front of Spyro. Rayde nodded and said, "Ok, just do what I told you. Use that emotion, and release it."

Spyro thought deeply. He thought of the future day of when the egg would hatch, he thought of teaching the child to fly, he thought of how much fun they would have. Spyro felt a power rush through him as he thought of these things. He focused it in his throat and breathed out. All that came out was a small line of white energy. It hit the dummy, but only caused it to slowly fall over. The dummy stood itself back up. Rayde smiled and said, "Ok, not bad for a first try. Focus that power a little more. This isn't like fire, it wont work if you only use that first five seconds of energy. Once you use a full blast, it will become very easy for you to use it."

Spyro nodded and continued. He tried this a few more times. He either got a small beam, or just a puff of smoke. When Spyro tried for the 8th time, he imagined what the child would look like, as well as the previous things. He thought of watching the child grow, watching the child leave for itself when it came of age, and when his child would have its own child. Spyro felt a huge burst of energy, larger than ever before. Spyro concentrated this energy in his throat as he did before. He released it. A blinding white beam of energy shot out of Spyro's mouth. When it hit the dummy, the dummy immediately disintegrated. Rayde laughed and said, "Well done! That was a big enough blast. Lets see if you can do it again!" Rayde pushed the same button as before. Spyro thought of the same things, and fired again. The result was the same, nothing put a pile of ashes remained of the dummy.

Rayde laughed again and said, "Perfect, it seems you found your trigger. Lets see how you do against enemies that can fight back." Rayde pushed a button that said, 'Level 5 Enemies'. 10 dummies appeared around Spyro. Spyro smiled and jumped in the air. He fired his light beam at one dummy, vaporising it. Spyro then landed on top of one of the apes, pinning it to the ground. Spyro the fired another shot at one of the dummy's, this time Spyro turned his head towards another dummy, taking down 3 in the process. Spyro smiled and point-blank shot the dummy that he had pinned to the ground. Spyro easily dispatched the other dummies in a short time.

When Spyro finished, Rayde clapped and said, "Good work, you got used to light very quickly. Your a natural at this. Lets see if you can put it into a short concentrated burst." Rayde pushed the button that said, 'Multiple Stagnant Dummies'. Three dummies appeared and stood still. Spyro looked at Rayde and said, "Please, this will be easy." Rayde smiled and said, "That sounds like the old Spyro to me, welcome back!" Spyro smiled as he turned his attention to the dummies.

Spyro did the same as last time, only this time he held the energy in his throat and compressed it. He then fired the ball of energy at the dummies. A 3 foot round ball of light burst out of his throat, flying towards the enemy. When it hit the enemy, the hummed for a second, then exploded in a blinding flash. There were three piles of ashes where the dummies stood. Rayde smiled and said, "Now for the harder enemies." Rayde pushed the same button that sent out the harder enemies.

Spyro shot out a ball of energy just as an ape was getting close to him. The ball exploded a few short feet away from Spyro, sending him flying back a bit. _Ok, maybe I shouldn't fire that at close range_. Spyro thought as he punched a dummy into another. Spyro flew up and charged another shot. Spyro fired it, this time the apes dodged the ball. The ball didn't explode however, it just sat still. One of the dummies got close to it. Spyro smiled and fired a beam at the ball. The ball exploded instantly, leaving yet another pile of ashes where the ape was. "Oh, this is gonna be fun." Spyro said as he finished the dummies.

When Spyro finished them, Rayde smiled and said, "Now, I know that your elements have a super attack known as a fury. Lets see if you can use it here." Rayde pushed a button that said, 'Larger enemies'. 15 dummies appeared out of the ground. Spyro smiled and closed his eyes. He gathered his fury energy that he stored over the years, just enough to go into fury mode. When the dummies were near him, Spyro went into fury mode. Instead of being able to use darkness, Spyro was able to use light. Spyro's scales turned white as he went into fury mode.

Spyro smiled and flew at one of the dummies, Spyro focused his energy into his hands, a feat he wasn't able to do before, and punched the dummy in the chest. A beam of light burst out of his hand, and tore a hole clean through the dummy. Spyro turned and tail-wiped a dummy as it snuck up behind him. Spyro heard Rayde shout over, "Try to release all that energy at once like that!" Spyro smiled as he flew over the middle of the arena. He closed his eyes, and focused all of his powers into his hands. His hands started to glow a brilliant white color. The dummies were all near the center of the arena. Spyro opened his eyes and let himself drop. Spyro slammed his fists into the ground, sending out a massive shockwave of energy. When Spyro looked up, there were nothing but piles of ashes around him, and Rayde's laughter filling the arena.

Spyro looked up at Rayde. Rayde then said, "Great work, I think that in just a few short days, you will be ready for an army. Just one more thing. Be careful when you use this power, when you revert back to normal, your energy will deplete drastically. It wont be fatal, unless you are in the middle of combat, but I thought it was worth mentioning." Spyro nodded as he changed back to normal. Spyro suddenly felt tired, as if he flew around the planet a few times without stopping. He then fell to the ground and fainted. Rayde laughed and said, "I told him, and he does it anyway. Now I have to wait for him to wake up." Rayde walked over to Spyro and placed him near the console. He then pushed a button that said, 'Hard Enemies'. 20 large dummies appeared. Rayde drew his sword and walked into the center of it saying, "This is gonna be fun." Rayde then charged at one of the dummies, cutting it in half. "Very fun!"

********************************

**RAH SON YAH!!! Wow, this is an even longer chapter! 6 pages! Well, now Spyro knows how to control Light. Best part, no one but Malefor knows that Drome is on the way. Review!**


	18. Surprise

**Author's note- Hello again. Ok, only a few chapter's left. Again, this chapter will focus a bit on Spyro and Rayde training. I cant really say what will happen as I am yet to find out. Review!  
*******************************

**Chapter 17- Surprise**

Spyro stirred as he woke up. He noticed he was on top of the Main Building. He smiled as he remembered that he fainted when he changed from Light Fury back to normal form. He looked up to notice Rayde in combat with 3 large dummies. Spyro smiled and watched the show.

Rayde was panting and sweating. These dummies have given him a hard time. One of the dummies charged at him, brandishing a wooden sword. Rayde smiled and parried the sword, then roundhouse kicked the dummy. This sent the dummy into another one. Rayde then jumped in front of the two dummies and impaled one of them through the chest. Rayde kicked the dummy again, which caused the other one to fall over. Rayde jumped on top of the dummy and impaled it through the base of its skull.

There was only one more dummy, which was standing behind Rayde wielding a large mace. Rayde smiled and flipped his sword so that he was holding it backwards and impaled the dummy through the stomach without even turning around. Rayde then back kicked the dummy, it didn't get back up.

Rayde smiled as he heard clapping and looked over to Spyro. Rayde laughed and said, "Have a good nap?" Spyro stretched and said, "Could've been longer, but I woke to watch the show. Nice move taking down that dummy without even turning around." Rayde shrugged and said, "Being trained in a group, I am used to having to fight multiple enemies." Spyro cocked his head and said, "Trained in a group? Didn't you say you were trained by a guy named Galdavorm?" Rayde coughed and said, "Uhhh, well he taught me first. I finished my training with a larger group." Rayde said nervously. Spyro eyed him suspiciously and though, _He's hiding something. Best not to push it further for right now._ Spyro smiled and said, "No matter, what about my training?" Rayde smiled and said, "Ok, lets see if you have any special qualities with your secondary attack with light. You noticed the Light Bomb, lets see if you can move it, or change it."

Spyro nodded and walked to the center of the arena. Rayde walked back over to the console and pushed a button that said, 'Multiple Stagnant Enemies' 10 dummies popped out of the ground and stood still. Spyro smiled and fired a light bomb at the nearest dummy. The bomb exploded on contact, disintegrating the dummy. Another one popped out of the ground in its place. Spyro thought for a second, _The bomb didn't explode when it didn't hit an enemy, lets see how that works._ Spyro then fired another shot in an open space. The ball of light hit the ground, but didn't explode. Spyro ran over to it and pushed it with his head. The ball moved a bit when he touched it. Spyro smiled and kicked it towards the nearest dummy. The ball exploded on contact, and another dummy didn't appear.

Spyro then quickly dealt with all of the enemies in this way. When Spyro finished, Rayde laughed and said, "I knew you could do it! Now for the real challenge." Spyro looked at Rayde as he said this, "You noticed how my weapon changes when I use a form correct? You just might be able to do something of the sort. Focus your light energy into your fingertips, and let it take shape. Don't try to make it yourself, or nothing will happen. Just let it form. If you do this correctly, you will be wielding a weapon consisting of light energy. It will only be temporary mind you. Depending on how much energy you put into it depends on how long it will last. Also, putting energy into the weapon affects yours stamina as well. Maybe slightly, but you will feel a slight bit tired. Now, lets begin." Rayde pushed a button that read, "Stagnant enemy' again.

A single dummy appeared about 20 feet in front of Spyro. Spyro closed his eyes and tried to focus the energy into his fingertips. Spyro held his hands in front of him. The energy was successfully transferred into his fingertips. Spyro held it there for a moment, when he started to think it wouldn't work, Rayde shouted, "Make sure that you have the desire for a weapon!" Spyro nodded and thought that he needed a weapon. The energy started to move on its own. Spyro, out of reflex tried to move it himself. He then remembered Rayde's words and let the energy form itself.

It felt strange to Spyro, not controlling his own energy. Spyro then felt the energy move about halfway down his arm, covering his hands and half of his arms. Spyro then felt as if someone was putting armor on his hands. When the feeling subsided Spyro opened his eyes, and his jaw nearly dropped. Spyro's hands, and half of his arm was covered in white armor. On the upper portion of his fingers (Closest to his knuckles), and the backs of his hands were 1/2 inch long, one inch wide stubbs. Rayde clapped and said, "That weapon will reveal its name to you when you master it. Now, lets see how good you are with it. Attack the dummy."

Spyro nodded and flew over to the dummy. Spyro the punched it has hard as he could. A small ball of energy appeared on the point of contact. The dummy flew back a few feet. The ball of energy that was now stuck on the dummy suddenly exploded, cutting the dummy in half. Spyro laughed as five more dummies popped out of the ground. One of the dummies charged at him. Spyro backhanded the dummy as it got close, forming a small ball of energy on its cheek. Spyro then punched the dummy in the chest, sending it into another, a second ball of energy in its chest. Spyro snapped his fingers, and both of the light bombs detonated, destroying both of the dummies.

Spyro easily dispatched the other 3 dummies in a matter of 40 seconds. Rayde smiled and said, "See if you can fire you light beam out of your palms. Focus the energy in you palms while you have these weapons and it should give a good result." Spyro nodded as 10 dummies appeared around him, not moving. Rayde smiled and said to Spyro, "Lets see if you can take them all out in one attack"

Spyro smiled as he focused his energy into his palms, Spyro held his hands out to the side, palms facing outwards. Spyro then released the energy and spun around in a circle. A beam of light similar to the previous beam shot out of Spyro's hands. Since Spyro was moving in a circle, the beams were moving in a circle as well, destroying all of the targets. When Spyro was finished, Rayde walked up to him and said, "Good work for today, you have learned all of the basics and the advanced. The next few days will focus on you mastering those abilities. Tomorrow we will work on your basic, the day after we work on the advanced. On the third day we go back to the basic and repeat. We have done enough for today. You can go home now. Don't reveal any part of the training to Cynder. It will actually be easier if she doesn't know." Spyro nodded as Rayde then said, "Oh! And please don't try to experiment with this light ability. I don't want any accidents to happen." Spyro nodded again and said, "So, what did you mean by 'trained by others.'?"

Rayde shook his head and said, "Later, you really don't need to worry about it. Just past things." Spyro shook his head and said, "Fine then. I guess I will be getting home. See ya!" Rayde nodded and said, "Yeah, I will meet you up here 4 hours past sunrise." Spyro nodded and took off, leaving Rayde on the tower. Spyro just now noticed that it was nearly sunset, the sky had already changed to its golden orange and yellow tint. Spyro quickly flew to his house, eager to see Cynder.

Spyro landed in front of his place and opened the front door. "Cynder?" He called out. Cynder walked down the stairs and said, "Hey babe!" Cynder then ran at Spyro and hugged him saying, "How was training?" Spyro hugged back and said, "Interesting." Cynder laughed and said, "I guess your not allowed to talk about it?" Spyro smiled and said, "No, I'm not. Rayde said it will be easier for you when you train with him." Cynder let go of the embrace and kissed him. Spyro smiled into the kiss and returned the embrace. For a long moment, there was silence. As if nothing in the world existed except this moment. Cynder broke the kiss and said, "I bet you are tired." Spyro shrugged and said, "Just a bit. But I bet that Rayde wont make it any easier." Cynder smiled and said, "Are you hungry?" Spyro smiled and said, "That I am, what did you have in mind?"

(Gonna start hop-scotching again, it will make things a bit easier.)

Cynder and Spyro then ate dinner, which consisted of steak, and a few vegetables. Spyro then yawned and said, "Ok, now I am tired." Cynder giggled and said, "I am too, lets turn in for the night then." Spyro nodded and followed Cynder up into the bedroom. They both got into the bowl-like bed when Spyro said, "I need to get up about 4 hours past sunrise to meet Rayde back at the training arena." Cynder nodded in response. They both curled up together when Cynder said, "Sleep good Spyro, you may need it." Spyro smiled and whispered, "You will need it more. After all, you are sleeping for two people now." Spyro then placed a hand on Cynder's belly. Cynder smiled and closed her eyes. Spyro smiled and thought, _She is the only one for me. I will protect her with my life._ Spyro then closed his eyes, eager to get some rest.

For the next two days, the training went as good as expected. The next day, Spyro practiced using the light beam and light bomb. Spyro has learned that he can make his light beam more effective my concentrating it to fire out of his mouth in a small point. He has also learned that he can throw and punch the light bomb. In one incident, Spyro fired a bomb into the air. Spyro then jumped after it and grabbed it. The enemies he was fighting were standing in a large mob. Spyro rolled the ball like a bowling ball and took out all of the enemies. Rayde couldn't stop laughing for five minuted because of this.

The day after was very tiring for Spyro. He had to learn how to focus his energy so that when he went into Light fury mode, he wouldn't faint after he used it. It took him three tries to get it down. Which took a good 5 hours of that day. Spyro was now learning to control the light weapon he had obtained.

Spyro was fighting 5 large dummies. Spyro was breathing heavily and sweating. Spyro tried to concentrate his energy into his palms and fired. A beam shot out of his hands and took out the dummies. The five dummies then reappeared as Rayde said, "No! Concentrate your energy into your palms and release it in a short burst. Just like firing a light bomb. Try again!" Spyro groaned as he tried again. He concentrated his energy into his right hand. He then fired it all at once. Five balls of light shot out of his hand and attached themselves to the dummies. The dummies dumbly tried to grab the orbs, but they each detonated before they could even touch them. Rayde laughed again and said, "Good, that is how its done. I guess its easier for you when you fire that out of one hand." Spyro nodded in response. Spyro then suddenly felt dizzy as he blacked out.

Spyro woke in a strange looking area. It was similar to the area that Spyro talked to Pyrox, only this area was a grassland, not a wasteland. "Now it is time for you to learn my name." said a female voice Spyro looked around, but no one was there. "You cannot see me. You have trained with your weapon enough to learn its name." Spyro looked around some more and said, "Why is that important?" The voice laughed and said, "A weapon is ten times more powerful when you know its name. Your weapon will change as well, but you abilities are still used the same. Your weapon's name is Trinsyt (Trin-site). Spyro then felt as if he was being pulled up very quickly out of nowhere.

Spyro woke up on top of the building to find Rayde standing over him. Concerned, Rayde asked, "Are you alright? What happened?" Spyro smiled and said, "I know the name of my weapon." Rayde smiled and said, "Well then, we have no time to---" Rayde was interrupted by a sound of a deep horn going off. Rayde's and Spyro's heart skipped a beat as they recognized that sound. It is the same horn used to warn the city of incoming enemy troops. Rayde looked at Spyro and said, "Tell Cynder to go to the Main Building, she will be safe there. I need to find Jex and see what is going on." Spyro nodded and said, "Where will you start?" Rayde thought and said, "I will start at the front door to the main building, and if not there, the Ramparts. Meet me there!" Spyro nodded and took off towards his house.

Rayde then walked over to the side of the rooftop. He formed his Crystal wings and jumped down. He glided slowly to the front door. Terrador was just running out the door when Rayde called out, "HEEEY! Terrador!" Terrador stopped as he noticed Rayde flying towards him. Terrador said to Rayde, "What is it? Cant you see we are about to be attacked?" Rayde shook his head and said, "I know that, do you know where the elder is?" Terrador thought for a second and replied, "Last I saw, he was on the center of the Ramparts, you should check there." Rayde nodded and said, "OK, thanks!" Rayde then took off towards the Ramparts.

Warfang's defenses have increased since the last attack. There were a total of 20 dragon cannons, instead of one. There were eight on the east and west sides of the ramparts. There were two on the center of the Ramparts. Rayde flew to the center, where the elder was indeed there with the other four elders. Rayde landed in front of them and said, "What is going on?" Jex sighed and said, "Drome and Malefor is on the move. They are on the horizon, look." Jex then pointed to the open field. As Jex said, There was a thin line of black on the horizon, and a few tall towers which Rayde guessed were siege engines. A short elder, which Rayde guessed was a mole, then said, "We have about an hour before they are upon us." Another elder then said, "Does anyone else find it odd that Drome and Malefor would attack so soon? I mean, they just attacked Tall Plains and lost all of their men. Why would they attack so soon after such a loss?"

Another elder, with a strange Russian accent then said, "Cause they want us to be unprepared bro! Drome and Malefor are a tricky bunch of bunnies, They throw down heavyweight and fast! No way to predict their movements." Rayde then looked at the strange elder and said, "Where did you learn to talk like that?" A slight smile on his face. The elder then said, "It is how I was raised bro! My voice is what I am. Its like smoke! No one can grab it, and its all over the place." Rayde shook his head and said to Jex, "So what's the plan?"

Jex then said, "If he discusses terms of agreement, we will not accept. If he attacks, we defend. I already have a team ready to deal with the siege towers. Dekrosna is one of them. You and Spyro will stay up here and take down any siege towers that hit the walls, and take care of any enemies that try to climb the walls. If the walls are breached, you and Spyro are to take down anyone that gets through and render assistance to shut the gates. Also, protect as many cannons as you can, they are our frontal defense, and our best weapon against the siege towers." Rayde nodded and said, "What about you guys?" Jex smiled and said, "We will be in this fight as well. We will be part of the aerial defense, and magic defense. We will take down groups of Dreadwings, and defend against magical attacks if necessary." Rayde nodded and said, "The I guess all we do is wait." Jex nodded.

It wasn't long after that, when Spyro flew to the Ramparts. He landed near Rayde and said, "Cynder is safe, she is in the Main Building. What is the plan?" Rayde relayed the plan over to Spyro. When Rayde finished Spyro said, "Should I try to use my new weapon?" Rayde shook his head and said, "Only of we end up fighting Drome and Malefor. No other time. The first form will do." Spyro nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a yellow buzzing light flew into Spyro saying, "Whats going on! Why cant folks just leave us alone!" Spyro shook his head and said, "Stop panicking Sparx. We're gonna be fine." Sparx flew up and said, "Thats easy for you to say, your not 10 inches tall!" Rayde laughed and said, "Then the only thing you have to worry about is arrows." Sparx shook his head.

Spyro then noticed the guardians flying towards them. Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer were all dressed in combat armor. They all landed a few feet away from Spyro, Sparx, and Rayde. Terrador then said, "We know of the situation. We are not going to sit out half of the fight this time. We will be at the front gates in case any of Drome's and Malefor's troops get through." Volteer then said, "This is adrenalizing! I haven't seen combat since we failed the night of the raid. Just let us know if you need anything young dragon." Cyril then said, "Don't worry young dragon, we will hold the front gates." The guardians then flew to the front gates and waited.

Spyro, Sparx, and Rayde then noticed that Hunter wasn't present in this fight. Spyro turned to the elder and said, "Why isn't Hunter here?" Jex turned to Spyro and said, "We told him not to be in any fights, only if the walls are breeched. If troops get into the city, Avalar's remaining soldiers will take them down." Spyro nodded.

They all looked out into the field at the oncoming troops. Now the troops were closer. This army was going to be massive. Much larger than what Drome first appeared with. Likely due to Malefor's troops. Everyone was thinking the same thing. Will this be the final battle?

***********************

**RAH SON YAH!!! Wooooo, a decent cliffhanger. Hee hee hee, Drome is at the front doorstep, and no one knows that Malefor is on the way! And Spyro has a new weapon. I bet you will like the next chapter. I can almost guarantee that there will be a cliffhanger ending the next 2 chapters. I would say there is 3 chapter remaining for this story. Review! **


	19. Awakened

**Author's note- Well, now we see how things are gonna play out. I should probably not say this, but this chapter will have one of my biggest cliffhangers in mind. I have been thinking of this one for weeks now. Have fun and Review!**

*****************************  
**

**Chapter 18- Awakened**

The attack on Warfang has begun. It has been hours since the battle began, and was showing no signs of letting up. Drome's troops attack immediately, not bothering to discuss terms of surrender. Drome's first army was only a child compared to the troops they commanded now. Enemy troops would be at the front door, and there would still be troops as far as they eye can see. Warfang's soldiers were forced to retreat back into the city, due to Drome's overwhelming numbers. They were currently holding the front gates. Dekrosna's groups did a fine job of taking down as many siege engines as they could. They flew in from the back and took out the rear towers. But there were still hundreds of them when Dekrosna was forced to pull back. He barely managed to get back to the city without being shot full of arrows.

Spyro and Rayde were doing well in controlling the front lines. Every time a grappling hook, ladder, or siege tower came onto the ramparts, they were quick to take them down. They were coming faster and faster by the minute though, and they were starting to get tired. Sparx was relaying messages to the commanders the whole time.

The elders were doing a good job as well. There were a large number of Dreadwings that attacked as well. The elders were able to hold back most of them, any others that got through were shot down by archers. They also deflected all magic attacks. Fireballs, and occasional lightning strikes.

Spyro just finished pushing down another ladder when he noticed another siege tower landing on the Ramparts. He turned to Rayde and said, "Should I, or will you handle it?" Rayde smiled and said, "I got it." Rayde then jumped over to where the tower was. A few grublins popped out of the ground when Rayde landed. Rayde sighed and said, "Seriously? After I have already killed like hundreds of you guys you dont take the hint?" The grublins charged at him, swords and maces raised.

Rayde smiled and kicked the nearest grublin into another. Rayde then jumped above the grublins, avoiding several blades. Some of the grublins even accidentally took down some of their allies. Rayde laughed and landed behind the group. Rayde then used his powers over crystal to shoot a large pillar of crystal out from the Ramparts, through the enemies, and crushed the black crystal that held the tower together. The tower crumbled almost instantly. Rayde disintegrated the Crystal, and noticed the energy drop from using it. _Using Crystal now takes more energy than it used to. What can cause that?_ Rayde thought as he ran back over to Spyro.

Spyro shook his head and said, "You always get flashy when it comes to large scale attacks." Rayde shrugged and said, "What? Good looking moves have power. I can't help it." Spyro smiled and shook his head. Spyro and Rayde checked the Ramparts for any ladders or ropes. Amazingly, there were none. Which was odd for this situation. Rayde looked at Spyro and said, "Do you think they have given up trying to breach this wall?" Spyro shrugged and said, "Or they have run out of ropes and ladders." Rayde smiled and looked out to the battlefield.

There were only about 2 dozen siege towers left, and the cannons were plucking them off one by one. There were no remaining Dreadwings. The battle was now in a standoff. Rayde was about to turn away, when he noticed a black glow in the center of the army. Rayde or Spyro couldn't make it out, but it started to glow even more. The black thing suddenly started flying towards the front gates. Rayde and Spyro could only watched as it got closer and closer. Rayde ran over to the side and called out to the troops at the front door, "Brace yourselves! Something is on the way!" Just then, the front gates blasted open, and the black being flew inside. The being started to spin very quickly, and charged past the troops. The being suddenly threw a chain-like thing out into the crowed. Since it was spinning, so did the chain. The chain injured the troops as if flew into the city. The being flew deep into the city and landed on top of one of the larger buildings. The being stopped glowing and revealed what it really was. Drome was standing inside the city, grinning deeply and looked directly at Rayde. Drome also had two apes standing at this side, it was Vartrek and Glament.

Rayde groaned and said, "Drome is in the city!" Spyro looked at him and said, "What! We gotta take him down now!" Rayde heard the elder behind him say, "I already have troop en route to take your places, go and take him down. And Rayde, you might need this." Jex reached into his rode and pulled out a two-handed sword hilt. Spyro recognized the hilt, it was the same hilt that Rayde used to summon the Plasma sword. Rayde slowly reached for the hilt. He eventually grabbed it and said, "It's good you held into it. Me and Spyro will take it from here." The elder bowed and said, "Good luck."

Rayde formed his wings and took off towards Drome, hiding the hilt of the Plasma sword in his armor in the process. Spyro was close behind him. Drome was standing still. Vartrek and Glament pulled out their swords. Rayde pulled out his sword and Spyro summoned his new weapon. Spyro and Rayde landed about 10 feet away from Drome and Glament. Drome laughed and said, "Good to see you Rayde. And Spyro, how is your chest doing?" Spyro growled. Rayde smiled and replied, "I see you recovered from the beating I gave you last time we met. I thought you would stay in that hole out of fear."

Drome shook his head and said, "Enough of the silly chit-chat, lets get down to business. Now Glament, Vartrek, keep Rayde busy while I take down Spyro will you?" Glament smiled and said, "Right away boss." Vartrek just nodded and charged at Rayde. Rayde blocked the great sword, and dodged Glaments two blades. Drome pulled out his sword and jumped at Spyro. Spyro flew over to a different building. Drome smiled and jumped after.

(Gonna do something similar to the first story)

_________________________________

_Rayde_

Rayde rolled to recover from dodging Glament. Vartrek then charged at Rayde again, this time going for an upward strike. Rayde stepped to the side to avoid the blade. Glament then jumped at Rayde, determined to strike him down. Rayde blocked both of the swords, and went to kick Glament out of the air. His foot was caught in the air however by Vartrek. Vartrek shook his finger at Rayde and threw him along the edge of the building. Rayde was about to go over when he stabbed the Fang Sword into the rock. This managed to stop him, but he was still hanging over the edge. Glament and Vartrek walked up to Rayde and Glament said, "You are not as strong as Lord Drome said you are. Show us you power so we dont fall asleep." Rayde grunted as Vartrek kicked Rayde's sword out of the rock. The gap between the buildings was too thin for Rayde to generate his wings.

Rayde was hitting the sides of the buildings on the way down. The gap wasnt much bigger than his body. Rayde got an idea, he turned his body to the side, and stopped himself by body-propping himself in the gap of the buildings. Rayde then used his sword to make a step onto a nearby ledge. When Rayde was on the ledge, he jumped on top of the building. Which was about 10 feet up. Rayde swung his sword when he landed and parried Vartrek's sword and scratched Glament in the chest. Glament grunted and said, "My my my, so you do have some fight in you." Rayde jumped back so he could see both of his enemies. _It's no good. I cant take them both alone. I need to save my energy to fight Drome, if I am in time, I can help Spyro out._ Rayde thought as Glament charged at him. Rayde blocked the first sword, but the second one was coming from another angle. Rayde jumped over him, but Vartrek was standing in the spot where he would land. Vartrek had his sword held out like a spike. Time seemed to slow down as Rayde neared the blade, he didn't have enough time to turn around.

Rayde turned his head to see how close he was to his death, when a dark silver blur pushed Vartrek out of the way. Rayde landed on the ground with a thud, but stood back up immediately. Vartrek was laying on his back a few feet away from Rayde, Rayde turned to see what saved him and saw Dekrosna. His burning sword Sorvek already unsheathed and ready for action. Rayde smiled and said, "What took you so long?" Dekrosna smiled and said, "Sorry, got held up by the nurse." Rayde laughed and said, "You fit to fight?" Dekrosna lifted his sword and said, "Ready as I will ever be. I'll take the one holding the greatsword." Rayde grinned and said, "Then I will take Glament."

Glament then snorted and said, "You think just because you have a new ally means your gonna win?" Rayde thought for a second and said, "Yeah, that's pretty much it." Glament laughed and said, "Then you are a bigger fool than I thought. Have at thee Rayde!" Glament then charged at Rayde. Rayde smiled and jumped over the ape, blocking both blades along the way. Rayde handed on his hands, and used the momentum to launch himself at Glament. Rayde kicked Glament head on in the face with this move. Rayde ended up on top of Glament and stabbed him in the left side of his chest. Glament screamed in pain as Rayde said, "Aww, missed." Glament kicked Rayde off and said, "You Bastard! You're gonna pay for that one!"

Glament then charged at Rayde again, only this time he feinted a sword and managed to hit his mutated arm. The blade hit the arm, but didn't cut the flesh. Glament stared in amazement and said, "How in the hell?" Rayde smiled and punched Glament in the arm with his mutated arm. Rayde heard several bones crack as Glament was sent flying across the rooftops. Rayde jumped after him, eventually catching him a few rooftops away from the first and threw him back. Glament hit the rooftop hard, slightly cracking the stone. Rayde then jumped in the air directly above Glament, and threw his sword as hard as he could. The fang sword flew through the air, and pinned Glament in the ground through the chest. Glament breathed heavy for a second and said weakly "Good work Rayde......we managed to....buy Drome....some time." Glament then went limp, and died. Rayde pulled the sword out from Glament's chest and checked to see how Dekrosna was doing.

Dekrosna was currently in a stalemate with Vartrek. Dekrosna pushed off of Vartrek, and swung his sword towards Vartrek's neck. Vartrek ducked the blade and swung his sword at Dekrosna. Dekrosna blocked the blade and kicked Vartrek in the shoulder, sending him flying to the side. Vartrek used his free hand to cartwheel himself into a standing position. Dekrosna then shook his head and said, "I'm gonna end this now, I got a city and people to protect." Dekrosna's sword then started burning brighter. Dekrosna pointed the sword at Vartrek and shouted, "SINGE VORTREXIA!" A huge torrent of fire erupted from Dekrosna's sword and surrounded Vartrek. Vartrek stared around in confusion. All Dekrosna could here the next moment was huge shouts of pain, the vortex of fire was closing in around Vartrek. The screaming intensified, and then stopped. Dekrosna quickly waved his hand over the flames. The flames disappeared, leaving a dead, and burnt Vartrek on the ground.

Dekrosna looked at Rayde and said, "Any others?" Rayde smiled and said, "Drome is around here somewhere." Suddenly, Drome jumped out from the back of a nearby building, and swiped at Dekrosna. Dekrosna turned just in time to see Drome, and rolled out of the way. Rayde's eyes widened as he said, "What happened to Spyro?" Drome laughed and pointed to his left saying, "See for yourselves." Rayde looked over to where Drome was pointing. Rayde then thought. _Oh shit._

________________________________________  
_

_Spyro_

Drome lunged at Spyro again, Spyro just rolled out of the way. Spyro smiled and said, "What, too afraid to take on Rayde?" Drome growled and said, "Not at all, just with you out of the way, things will go much easier." Drome then swung his sword at Spyro, Spyro used his gauntlet to block it. Drome smiled and said, "Interesting choice of weapon. What is it called?" Spyro smiled and said, "Your gonna regret that. TRINSYT!"

The gauntlets started to glow intensely. Drome backed off and readied his sword. When the glowing stopped, Spyro looked at his gauntlets. They looked exactly the same, only instead there were 4 inch long blades on the back o the hand, and one on each knuckle. Spyro smiled and said, "Lets see what this can do!" Spyro then fired a light beam out of his hands, which was easily more powerful than the original. Drome lifted his sword to block it, but the impact still sent him flying over the edge. Drome grabbed the ledge and pulled himself back up and said, "Is that it?"

Spyro smiled and said, "Not by a long shot." Spyro then fired a few light bombs out of his hands. The orbs scattered all over the ground around Drome. Spyro smiled and clapped his hands together. The bombs all exploded. Spyro smiled as he thought he scored a hit. Spyro growled as he realized he was wrong. Drome put up a shield around himself at the last second using magic. Drome smiled and said, "Impressive, now let me show you what Haidex can do." Drome then held the sword over his head. He pushed a small button on the hilt, Drome then swiped the sword at Spyro. The sword then seemed to come apart, pieces of the blade were held by a chain.(Think of it as a bladed whip.) The chain blade wrapped itself around one of Spyro's gauntlets.

Spyro grunted as he was pulled into the air by Drome. Spyro was being flung around like a flail. Drome was smashing him into the ground multiple times. Just when Drome though he had won, Spyro fired a light beam directly at Drome. It hit him square in the chest. His armor stopped the beam, but it still sent him back a few feet. Spyro hit the ground one last time when Drome pulled the blade back to its original form. Spyro was breathing heavy and hurting bad. He had multiple bruises, and a few cuts as well. Before Spyro could react, Drome picked him up and pinned him to the wall. Drome backed off and held Spyro at the wall using magic. Drome walked back about 10 feet and said, "This is where it ends for you Dragon."

Drome then pulled back is sword and pressed the button. Drome intended to kill Spyro right here. Spyro closed his eyes as he saw Drome swing the sword at him. After a long moment pain, or death didn't come. Spyro opened one eye and couldn't believe what he saw.

Malefor was standing in front of Spyro. Malefor grabbed the blade before it hit. After a long moment of silence, Malefor said, "You disobeyed my orders Drome." Drome stuttered with his words and said, "M-Malefor! I-I-I only thought now was an ideal time to attack due to the fact that-" Malefor growled and said, "I know what you planned. Not what WE planned. Make yourself useful and hold off Rayde while I get what I came here for."

Drome pulled back his blade and said, "Yes sir. Again, I apologize." Malefor growled and said, "GO! I don't want you apologies." Drome flinched and jumped towards Rayde and Dekrosna. Malefor turned to Spyro and said, "Now, where did we leave off?" Malefor then grabbed Spyro by the neck and threw him towards the Main Building. Spyro hit the tower, leaving a good sized crater in the wall. Spyro was about to fall, when Malefor flew up and pinned him to the wall by holding Spyro by his neck. Spyro squirmed and tried to stab Malefor's arm with his bladed gauntlets. Malefor just grabbed his hand saying, "You wont need these gauntlets anymore." Malefor was about to pull off the gauntlet, when a black blur struck Malefor in the side. Malefor didn't let go of Spyro, but he did fly back a few feet. Malefor turned to see Cynder staring him down.

Malefor smiled and said, "Ahhh, Dear Cynder. How have things been? It seems you put on some weight....or....." Cynder growled and said, "Let Spyro go!" Malefor laughed and said, "Or what, you attack? I think not. If you do, Spyro will take the damage as well as I." Malefor was gripping Spyro by his neck so hard that he couldn't talk, he could breath, but not talk. Cynder growled deeper as Malefor said, "And I see you two have been busy. It seems you have a child on the way. Congratulations. If only you would live long enough to see it born."

Cynder had enough at this point. She charged at Malefor, exactly what he wanted. Malefor swiped his tail at her, and then grabbed her neck. Malefor smiled deeply and said, "And now, to get what I came for." Malefor's hands then started to glow a golden yellow. He let go of Spyro and Cynder. But they still couldn't move. Malefor was holding them in midair. Malefor then closed his eyes and began to chant very quickly. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing green. The golden glow changed to a deep green color. Then Spyro and Cynder felt as if though someone was clawing through their mind. The sensation was similar to the one that Rayde used on Spyro, only not as painful. Malefor smiled and pulled out two glass vials. "In here you rest for now." Malefor said.

Spyro and Cynder then felt as if Malefor was pulling something out of their heads. The experience was excruciatingly painful. Spyro would be screaming if not for the fact that his whole body was immobile. A black shadow was pulled out of Cynder, but not Spyro. The shadow flew into the glass vial, which Malefor put away. He then threw Cynder onto the nearest rooftop and said to Spyro, "What happened to your alter-ego?" Malefor looked at his gauntlets and said, "Ahhh, you have learned how to control light it seems. No matter, I only need one. Prepare to die, Spyro the Dragon."

Malefor pulled his hand back, which suddenly was covered in rock to make a blade. Spyro could only watch as Malefor readied to attack. Just before Malefor struck, Spyro felt a massive burst of energy from someone else. Malefor felt it as well. He looked over to the disturbance and smiled.

_____________________________________

_Rayde and Dekrosna_

_Oh shit._ Rayde thought as he looked to where Drome indicated. Malefor had Spyro pinned by the neck against the Main Building. _Malefor is here as well?_ Rayde thought as he turned back to Drome. "Dekrosna, lets take this guy out then held Spyro!" Dekrosna nodded and changed into the first form of the Rune Dragon. The one with the axe.

Rayde charged at Drome, who used his Haidex to block the attack. Dekrosna then lunged at Drome. Drome smiled as his plan went into action. Drome raised a hand to Dekrosna and fired a green ball at him. Dekrosna was hit at point-blank range and was sent flying across the rooftop, and disappearing over the edge. His body was limp the whole way. Drome laughed and said, "One down, and one to go." Rayde couldn't believe what he saw. _That didn't just happen. That couldn't have just happened. He cant be dead! He cant be!_ Rayde thought as he waited for Dekrosna to climb back up. He never did.

Rayde felt a small surge of power course through him. _No! I cant lose control over him._ Rayde thought as he grabbed his head. Drome laughed and thought, _The fool thinks he is really dead. No such spell exists. He only fell unconscious._ Drome laughed harder and said, "Poor Rayde. He can never defend is own friends." Rayde growled and said, "Shut up!" Drome then continued, "I guess it doesn't surprise me, how you couldn't protect Spyro when he was injured."

Rayde groaned again and said, "Shut up!!" Drome smiled and said, "Then again, you are the main reason for being the last human. How you created the human race's own demise was simply cold-hearted." Rayde then felt a massive power rush through him and a voice in his head say, _You cant defy me any longer. But it is not enough. You want to kill Drome don't you? You want to see him bleed. Let me fuse my powers with you, and together we can._ Rayde grunted as he realized who this was. _KAZE! This is not your body!_ Rayde thought. Kaze laughed and said,_ who said I was giving you a choice._

Rayde then felt the most massive power rush he had ever felt. He felt his mind being shared with Kaze, Rayde started to glow a black color. Drome smiled and thought, _Yes, its working!_ Drome stood back and watched as Rayde was changing. Rayde stopped glowing and landed on the ground, beholding his new clothes and sword.

Rayde now wore a blood red open sweatshirt, with a black strip down the sleeves. The scales that were on the side of Rayde's face now extended more. They had covered half of his entire head. Rayde's sword was completely different as well. It had changed into a 8 foot long, black longsword. Rayde picked up the sword and looked at Drome. Drome smiled and said, "Welcome back, Kaze." Rayde smiled and stabbed the sword through Drome's chest. Drome grunted and said, "What.... what is this?" Rayde smiled and said, "Not Kaze, at least, not completely. Good bye for the last time Drome. It's been fun." Rayde turned the blade in Drome's chest so that it was the sharp end of the blade was facing upwards. Rayde then cut Drome straight from the chest, and through his head. Drome stood still for a second after Rayde swiped through his body. Drome then fell off of the building, and to the ground. Drome was once and for all, dead.

Rayde turned to look at Malefor who was smiling at him.

______________________

_Malefor_

Malefor was smiling deeply and said, "Now it has begun. Drome did his part and now is dead. A fitting end for such a fool. Take a good look Spyro, for Kaze will soon be reborn!"

**********************************

**RAH SON YAH!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! That was a good one to write. Probably the longest chapter yet. Well, Drome is dead, Kaze is halfway out, and Malefor doesn't seem worried. Next chapter might take a while. Review!**

**P.S. Dekrosna, sorry for nearly killing your character, but he is fine. Just unconscious!**


	20. Kaze

**Author's note- Hello! Ok, you all waited, and now here it is. Big event, I am making this the Final Chapter. I thought that I could do the same thing I did last time...that and I dont have enough ideas to make a decent long chapter so I am just gonna combine them. Title of the next story is in the author's note at the bottom. Review!**

**Chapter 19- Kaze**

**********************  
**

Malefor was smiling deeply as he beheld what Rayde had become. "Kaze will soon be fully reborn, and things are going to change intensely." Malefor said to Spyro. Malefor still had him by the neck. Spyro looked over towards Cynder, who Malefor threw on top of another building unconscious. Cynder was still not moving.

Spyro looked back to Malefor, who was now looking at him. Malefor threw Spyro back towards the Main Building. When Spyro hit the wall, something pinned him to the wall by his wrists and neck. Spyro looked down to his hand. Malefor had covered Spyro's hand in rock so he couldn't move. Spyro looked back at Malefor. Malefor then smiled and said, "I can't have you interfering now can I?" Malefor then took off towards Rayde.

___________________________________

_Rayde_

Rayde was looking down at the body of Drome. _At last, he is finally dead. Now I have only one more to take down and this madness will be over._ Rayde thought. Rayde heard a deep chuckling in his head, followed by, _Feels good doesn't it? To watch your enemies die?_ Rayde identified the voice as Kaze. Rayde then smiled and thought, _When I am through here, I'm going to find a way to kill you as well._ Kaze laughed and said, _And what of the Wolf Spirit? Isn't he your enemy as well?_ Rayde then replied, _ He is, but he doesn't try to control me._

Rayde then looked up to see Malefor flying towards him. Malefor landed and said, "Greetings Rayde. At last we meet." Rayde stared at Malefor and said, "You must be the infamous Malefor. Once you are gone, this war will be over. This ends today." Malefor smiled and said, "Indeed it does, but not in the way that you see it." Rayde smiled at this.

Malefor then said to Rayde, "I will make you a proposition. Do not resist, and no one else has to get hurt. I will not destroy the city, but any who resist will die. Instead of killing the innocent, they can live." Rayde shook his head and said, "That I seriously doubt. Everyone in this city hates you. They will not surrender to you. I thought you would have learned that last time. What do you mean by 'Do not resist'?" Malefor smiled and said, "You shall see soon enough. You have made your choice, and now you must abide by it!"

Malefor then charged at Rayde. Rayde had no time to react, Malefor was very fast. Malefor broadsided Rayde, sending him flying over the rooftops. Rayde collected himself and landed on top of one of the buildings, setting up a gust of wind as he did. Rayde then jumped at Malefor, brandishing his black longsword. Rayde swiped at Malefor, who just jumped out of the way and punched Rayde in the side. Rayde was once again thrown over a few rooftops. Rayde landed again and thought, _Ok, cant attack him head on. Lets see what this sword can do._

Rayde then charged some of his power into the sword, as he usually did whenever he got a new weapon. Rayde then swung the sword at Malefor's direction. A black wave of energy was fired from the blade. The wave quickly flew towards Malefor. Malefor just smiled and jumped over it. Malefor looked at Rayde, to see another wave of energy strike him. The wave cut straight through Malefor. For a moment, Malefor was just hovering in midair. Suddenly, he was thrown very far. Traversing a lot of rooftops. Malefor hit the side of a taller building. He looked to see Rayde about 3 feet away smiling at him. Rayde grabbed Malefor by the neck, and flew up into the air.

When Rayde and Malefor were far above the city, Malefor fired a torrent of fire at Rayde. Rayde let go of Malefor and flew back a few feet. Malefor smiled and said, "So you do have some fight in you. Lets just see how much!" Malefor then charged at Rayde, Malefor covered his hands in ice and swiped at Rayde. Rayde lifted his sword to block the attack. Malefor then fired a large earth missile at Rayde. The missile hit Rayde directly in the chest sending him back a ways. Rayde then charged at Malefor. Rayde went for an overhead strike. Malefor covered his arm in rock and deflected the attack. Rayde then uppercutted Malefor to his chin. Malefor was sent flying upwards. Rayde then flew above Malefor and kicked him directly in the face as hard as he could, this sent Malefor flying towards the top of the Main Building.

Malefor hit the roof of the Main Building hard, leaving a small crack into the stone. Rayde landed about 20 feet away from Malefor. Malefor grunted and stood back up. Malefor's nose was bleeding intensely. Malefor smiled and fired a black ball of energy at Rayde. Rayde couldn't see past the ball of energy. Rayde lifted his sword and cut through the energy just before it hit. The ball of energy disintegrated, showing Malefor holding his nose chanting. Malefor's hand started to glow white, as he fixed his nose.

Rayde shook his head and charged at Malefor. Malefor charged towards him as well. Rayde was holding his sword to his side, as Malefor was charging energy into his hands, and his maw. Rayde swung his sword as he got close enough. Malefor fired a black beam of shadow out of his maw, and two smaller black beams out of his hands. The energy met with the sword causing both of them to not move.

The energy that Malefor fired was still going, and Rayde was still trying to cut through it. Rayde's sword was vibrating intensely as time went on. It felt as if it would shatter in his hands at any moment. Malefor kept the energy coming, but was starting to exhaust his own energy in the process. Rayde was about to let go when he realized that he couldn't move his arms. Rayde then heard Kaze say in his head, _Allow me to help you with this guy._ Rayde grunted and thought, _No! This is my fight!_ Rayde heard Kaze sigh and say, _Suit yourself. At least allow me to do this._

Rayde then felt a large rush of energy run through him. Malefor's eyes widened as he noticed this sudden increase of energy. Malefor also noticed that Rayde's eyes were slowly glowing red. Rayde's black sword started to glow. Rayde then felt his sword move forward slightly. Rayde put more effort into it as more energy from Kaze kept coming. Rayde eventually had his sword close to Malefor's head. Malefor thought of one last trick. Malefor charged a black ball of energy in his hands, and crushed it with his hands.

The black ball exploded, causing Rayde and Malefor to be sent flying towards the edge of the tower's rooftop. They both stopped a few feet from it though. Rayde smiled and thought, _He detonated his own energy bomb to save himself from a killing blow, nice going Malefor I'll give you that one._ Rayde started to get up, when he noticed Malefor already standing.

Malefor laughed and said, "Now that I have seen Kaze's power, I can believe it for myself. Enough fighting, now to get down to the main event." Rayde stared at Malefor and said, "What do you mean?" Malefor laughed and said, "As I said, you will see soon enough."

Malefor then fired two green beams of energy out from his hands, one for each hand. Rayde had no time to react. The beams hit him on both of his shoulders. Rayde then started to lift off of the ground slightly. Malefor walked about 5 feet away from the center towards Rayde.. Malefor then pulled the beams forward, bringing Rayde closer to him. When Rayde was about 5 feet in front of Malefor when he stopped him.

Malefor smiled and said, "You remember how Drome was able to control Spyro by altering his conscious yes? I am going to do something similar. But instead of altering you conscious, I am going to alter something else. Your body. I noticed that you are slowly turning into a half-dragon. And I decided that I am going to take that from you. Kaze will be reborn, with a new body. I am going to take Kaze from your mind, and have him born anew!"

Rayde's eyes widened as Malefor said this. _NO! I cant let that happen. Kaze will not live again!_ Rayde heard Kaze laugh and say, _You heard the dragon. I will be reborn. I like this Malefor guy, I bet we will work well together. Goodbye Rayde, its been fun watching your pitiful life go on while you were awakened. And now things are going to be different._

Malefor then charged a dark-blue energy in his hands, and grabbed Rayde's head. Rayde grunted as he felt Malefor's mind search through his. It felt as if someone had shoved a screwdriver into his head, and was moving it around. It was very painful. Rayde was screamed slightly every time the Malefor made a move. Eventually, Rayde felt Malefor stop. Malefor then smiled and said, "There is the shadow. And now it is reborn as a warrior!" Malefor then pulled his hands away from Rayde's head. Malefor was pulling out a black shadow from Rayde's head. Rayde screamed as loud as he could, actually shattering the top three floor's glass windows on the Main building. Rayde felt only one thing throughout his body. Pain.

Pain beyond anything he had ever experienced. It felt as if someone was stabbing hot daggers all over his body. Rayde couldn't think of anything else, he couldn't even see. Then it was gone. The pain just stopped. Rayde fell to the ground and just lay there. He was still recovering from whatever Malefor just did. Rayde looked up to see Malefor holding a large black shadow. He walked to the center of the arena and let go of the shadow. The shadow fell to the ground and started glowing.

Rayde looked down to his sword, and noticed that it was back to normal. Rayde also noticed something else. His mutated arm no longer had scales. Both of his arms were normal again. Rayde looked back to the shadow to notice it steadily rising off of the ground. The shadow started to take form. It looked as if it was human. When the shadow had taken full form, it slowly stopped glowing. When it finished, the shadow had turned into something else. The being appeared human, only it had purple scales, wings, and a dragon head. He also wore a black chestplate, and black metal pants. He was also holding the very sword that Rayde was using, but Rayde still had his. The half-dragon turned to look at Rayde. The being had normal red eyes, not glowing red eyes.

Rayde's heart dropped as he remembered those eyes. Rayde then said to the being, "Kaze?!?" The being smiled and nodded. Rayde couldn't believe it. Kaze had been reborn!

____________________________________

_Earlier with Spyro_

Spyro was trying his hardest to get off of the wall. Spyro couldn't blast off the rock due to the fact he couldn't aim at it. He also couldn't use his gauntlets, as he was already wearing them. He also didn't have enough energy to fire off a light bomb.

Spyro then looked back over to Cynder. She still wasn't moving. Spyro tried to break the rock off of his hands again. Whatever kind of rock that Malefor pinned him with, it was doing the job. Spyro eventually gave up and just hanged loosely. Spyro then felt someone grab one of the rock cases on his hands, Spyro looked up to see Hunter trying to pull off the rock. Spyro stared at Hunter and said, "What are you doing?" Hunter looked at Spyro and said, "I should be asking you the same thing. Why have you given up? Your just going to sit here and let Malefor win?" Spyro stared at Hunter and said, "No, I wont." Hunter nodded and said, "Then lets get you off of this wall!"

Spyro nodded and once again tried to pull the rock off of the wall. Hunter grabbed the same one and pulled as well. For a long moment, nothing happened. Spyro then heard a small crack, and Hunter say, "Were getting through!" Spyro pulled harder to get his hand free. Eventually, the rock shattered, and Hunter leapt off of the wall onto a nearby rooftop. Spyro then grabbed the rock holding his neck, and pulled it off. Spyro then punched the rock holding his other hand in place, shattering the stone. Spyro then flew over to where Cynder lay.

Spyro landed next to Cynder and held her in his arms. "Cynder! Open your eyes, its me!" Cynder was still breathing, but otherwise unresponsive. Hunter walked up to Spyro and said, "We need to get her to the infirmary. Then we need to help Rayde." Spyro nodded and picked up Cynder. Spyro then took off towards the nearest infirmary. Since the attack wasn't over yet, the hospital wasn't safe. The infirmary was only a few short blocks away from the Main Building. Spyro walked into the infirmary, and said, "I need a doctor, now!"

A female feline walked up to Spyro with a stretcher and said, "Is there anything we should know about her?" Spyro nodded and said, "Yeah, she is pregnant. She has been knocked unconscious." The feline nodded and moved Cynder into a small section of the room. A doctor walked up and started talking to the feline nurse. Spyro nodded and walked out of the tent.

As soon as Spyro walked outside, where Hunter was waiting, Spyro heard someone screaming very loudly. It sounded as if it was coming from the Main Building. Spyro looked to the roof and noticed that three floors worth of windows shattered. When the screaming stopped, Hunter looked at Spyro and said, "We need to get to the top of that building." Spyro nodded and let Hunter jump on his back. Spyro then took off towards the top of the Main Building. It didn't take very long, only about 5 minutes. Spyro landed, and Hunter jumped off of his back on the roof of the Main Building. Hunter and Spyro couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Rayde was lying on the ground, and there were two purple dragons standing side by side. One of then was not normal though. He appeared to be a half-dragon. Spyro's eyes widened as he realized the situation. _Kaze has returned!_

_________________________________________  
_

_Dekrosna_

Dekrosna stirred slightly as he woke up. Dekrosna was lying in the middle of a street. Dekrosna rubbed his skull as he tried to remember what happened to him. Dekrosna sighed as he remembered that Drome hit him with a spell at point-blank range. _I can't believe I fell for that one._ Dekrosna thought as he stood up. He looked to his side to notice his sword Sorvek standing upright out of the ground. Dekrosna walked over to the sword and picked it up, it erupted into flames instantly. Dekrosna sheathed his sword and looked down the street.

Dekrosna saw something lying on the ground. This sparked Dekrosna's curiosity as he walked over to it. As Dekrosna walked closer, he realized it was the body of an ape. Dekrosna continued to walk over to it. It wasn't long after that when Dekrosna realized what he was looking at. The body of Drome. Dekrosna stood over the body and smiled, _It looks like he did it._ Dekrosna thought as he picked up Drome's sword. He looked at the hilt, and noticed that there was something engraved into the hilt.

_Haidex_ is what it said. _Must be the name of the sword_. Dekrosna thought as he pushed the button on the cross guard. The blade separated into a chain-like blade. Dekrosna smiled and thought, _Nice little blade here. But I already have one. Still, I can take it with me._ Dekrosna pushed the button again, causing the blade to return to normal. Dekrosna then took off towards the top of the nearest building. Dekrosna looked around looking for Rayde. Instead he looked towards the Main Building and noticed that Spyro was flying towards the top of it, Hunter on his back.

Dekrosna noticed that they were flying towards the top of the Main Building. Dekrosna decided that it would be best to follow their idea. Dekrosna then took off towards the top of the Main Building. Since he was farther away, it took him about 7 minutes to get up there. When Dekrosna reached the top of the Main Building, he was surprised to see Rayde in a duel with what looked like a half-dragon, and Spyro and Hunter fighting Malefor.

_____________________________________________

_Continuing where we left off with Rayde_

Rayde was still lying on the ground, staring at Kaze. _It.....it cant be! He....he is back!_ Rayde thought as he grabbed his sword and stood up. He looked to his right to notice Hunter and Spyro looking at him. Rayde smiled and said, "About time you got here. I was starting to feel left out!" Kaze laughed and said, "Even in the face of death you still manage to make me laugh. Well, how is this for comedy?" Kaze then charged at Rayde, brandishing his 8 foot long black longsword. Rayde lifted his sword to block it.

When Kaze's sword struck Rayde's, yellow sparks shot off of both the blades. Kaze then pulled back his sword in an attempt to hack off Rayde's arm Rayde moved to the left and stabbed at Kaze. Kaze only flicked his sword to knock the blade out of the way, and then punched Rayde in the chest so he went upwards. Kaze then grabbed Rayde's foot and slammed him into the ground behind him. Rayde then rolled away and stood back up. Kaze laughed and said, "Aww, your slipping Rayde. What happened to the old boy that I knew all those years ago?"

Rayde growled and said, "He stopped believing that he could save his race by following a madman!" Rayde then charged at Kaze, and jumped above him. Rayde then pointed his sword downward, as to crush Kaze underneath him. Kaze moved to the side to avoid the attack. When Rayde hit the ground, he swipe kicked Kaze's feet out from under him. Kaze fell on his side, the Rayde grabbed Kaze by his leg and slammed him into the ground. Rayde then threw Kaze into the air. Rayde then jumped into the air, and slammed the hilt of his sword into the face of Kaze. Kaze flew back towards the ground.

Just before Kaze landed on the rooftop of the Main Building, he stuck out a hand to the rooftop. He vaulted when he hit the ground and landed on his feet. Kaze then swung his sword towards Rayde, sending out the same black wave of energy. Rayde landed on the roof and jumped over the blade, but was hit by another that Kaze fired off. The wave of energy went straight through Rayde. Rayde was frozen in the air for a second. Rayde closed his eyes as he knew what was coming.

Rayde then felt something explode in front of him. Rayde was thrown ever the edge of the building. Rayde couldn't move for a second. Suddenly, Rayde felt himself get caught by someone. He opened his eyes to see Dekrosna holding him. Dekrosna sighed and said, "Why is it that every time that you are about to be killed, I am the one that saves you?" Rayde laughed and said, "I dont know. Your just in the right place at the right time. Rayde then jumped out of Dekrosna's arms and formed his wings. Just before Rayde went back to the top of the tower, Dekrosna stopped him and said, "Here take this. I bet you could find better use of it than I." Dekrosna then handed Rayde the sword Haidex.

Rayde grasped the sword, recognizing it and its previous owner. Rayde nodded and said, "Thanks. If I am lucky, I might not even use it in this fight. I am though with taking it easy." Dekrosna smiled and said, "Then I will leave that other guy to you." Rayde nodded and flew towards the top of the building. Rayde landed and stabbed Haidex into the rooftop. Rayde then reached into his armor and pulled out the hilt of the Plasma sword and said, "Remember this?" Kaze smiled and said, "You think that you can go into that form with the energy you have? You will exhaust yourself before you even attack!"

Rayde slammed the hilt into the ground and said, "I have to try." Rayde then changed into his Plasma state. He pulled the hilt out of the ground, revealing a massive greatsword. The greatsword was a dark gray color that had a red light shoot through it now and them. The blade itself seemed to be like a liquid, seeming to ripple in place. Rayde's clothes changed as well, he was wearing a dark gray open sweatshirt, with red stripes down the sleeves. He wore a red shirt under the open sweatshirt. He wore dark-red pants as well. Rayde lifted the Plasma sword and swung it vertically so hard, he left a large imprint of the sword in the roof. When Rayde swung the sword, a massive wave of gray and red energy shot out of the blade. It moved so fast that Kaze had no time to get out of the way.

The wave of energy hit Kaze spot on. Kaze screamed as the wave hit him. Kaze then started to glow white, bellowing louder. A huge rush of wind swept through the city as the wave of energy pulsed outward. Rayde looked back to Kaze, and saw him lying on the ground in small crater. There was a line of destroyed stone where the wave cut through. Rayde laughed and fell on his stomach. He had exhausted all of his energy in that one attack. He could only move his head. Rayde then heard something stir. He looked up to see Kaze standing up, smiling at him. _You gotta be kidding me._ Rayde thought.

Rayde then looked over where Spyro, Hunter and Malefor were. Hunter was knelling down panting. Spyro and Malefor were lying on the ground. The wave also affected Dekrosna, he was lying on the ground as well near Spyro. Rayde then looked back at Kaze, who was walking towards him. Kaze laughed and said, "You know, you are a pitiful man. You try and try to make things better, but end up making it worse in the end. Your very existence is what has pertained to this event. You have no one to blame but yourself. And now you will die. I am after that Wolf Spirit Xaider. When you die, his spirit remains sealed within you. But it is much easier to bring him out. You will be dead and Xaider will control your body. It's over Rayde, you lost."

Kaze then lifted his sword as to stab Rayde in the head. Rayde closed his eyes and waited for it to end. Instead, he heard Kaze step back and a voice say, "I don't think so." Rayde's heart leapt when he heard that voice, _Jex!_ Rayde thought. Kaze walked back and said, "Ah, the old fool Jex. I see your still alive and kicking old man." Jex laughed and said, "Hey, your about as old as me! But enough of that. Get out of here Kaze, and we wont have to hurt you." Kaze laughed and said, "You and what army?"

Jex laughed and said, "This one." Rayde couldn't see it, but he felt a few large dragons land, and a few smaller beings jump off of their backs. Kaze smiled and said, "Ahhh, the guardians and remaining elders." Rayde heard Terrador growl and say, "Your not welcome here, begone!" Volteer then said, "You had better leave. There is no way you have the combat skills now to take us all on." Cyril then followed up, "Leave now, and we will not pursue. This is you only warning chap!" Rayde then smiled as he heard the strange talking elder say, "You throw down heavyweight and now we throw down megaweight! You should scram like rats in a room full of rattraps!"

Kaze growled and walked backwards a bit more. Kaze then smiled and said, "You will regret leaving me alive." Kaze then looked at Rayde and said, "I will be seeing you again." Kaze then started to emmit a black smoke. He then jumped into the air and turned into a black shadow. The shadow flew over to Malefor and picked him up. The shadow then flew off out of the city towards the Mountain of Malefor.

Jex sighed and said, "He is so predictable. His powers haven't fully returned yet. He knows he is weak and he ran. He will be back though." Jex then looked at Rayde and said, "I bet you could use a bed right now eh?" Rayde smiled in response. Jex smiled and said, "Well, you have earned it. If your wondering about the state of the battle, it is nearly over. We are taking down the last of the troops as we speak. When you discharged that Plasma wave, we felt it and thought it would be best to get up here." Rayde nodded as he understood. Rayde's conscious was slowly falling. Rayde eventually fell unconscious. Jex laughed and said, "Take him to the hospital please. And Spyro and Dekrosna as well."

______________________________________

_A few hours later_

Spyro stirred as he woke up. He found himself in a bed in the hospital. His vision was slightly blurry, but he noticed a black shape standing next to him. When his vision focused, he noticed Cynder standing next to him. She was awake now, once she heard that Spyro was back in the hospital, she came right away. Spyro sat up and said, "How are you feeling Cynder?" Cynder smiled and said, "Better, still a little sore." Spyro looked at Cynder and said, "And the baby?" Cynder smiled again and said, "They say that it is ok. The egg wasn't harmed during the fight." Spyro hugged her and said, "Thats good to know." Cynder smiled and hugged back.

Spyro let go of Cynder and asked, "What about Dekrosna, Hunter, and Rayde?"" Cynder smiled and said, "Dekrosna woke up about an hour ago, and Rayde is still unconscious. Hunter is back with Rose right now." Spyro nodded and got out of bed. His legs and arms were still sore, but he could walk. Cynder grabbed him and said, "You should stay in bed, your not ready to walk around yet." Spyro smiled and said, "I'm standing now aren't I?" Cynder shook her head and said, "If you say so. Where are you going anyway?" Spyro thought for a second and said, "Well, since Dekrosna is up right now, we can talk to him. Then we will go check on Rayde." Cynder nodded in response.

Spyro and Cynder then walked to where Dekrosna was placed. Cynder knocked on the door, which opened automatically. Spyro and Cynder then walked in. Dekrosna was laying on his bed. Sorvek was propped against the wall to his left. Dekrosna smiled and said, "Heya Cynder. And Spyro as well. What brings you here?" Spyro smiled and said, "Just came to check in on you." Dekrosna smiled and said, "Same as ever. Just sore as hell. Come on, I know that isn't the only reason you came here." Spyro sighed and said, "Do you know what happened to Rayde." Dekrosna sighed and said, "I was going to ask you the same thing." Spyro sighed and said, "I guess that we will only know from Rayde himself." Dekrosna nodded in response and said, "Then go see him. I'll be fine here." Spyro and Cynder nodded and walked out of the room.

Spyro and Cynder started to walk down the hallway when they heard someone say, "Hey Spyro! Cynder!" They turned to see Sparx flying towards them. Spyro smiled and said, "Sparx! Good to see you made it. You doing ok?" Sparx shrugged and said, "Meh, little stressed. And tired, but other than that I'm good. Hey have you seen Rayde? I was told to find the elder and tell him that Terrador needs to see him. Rayde would be the best place to start." Cynder smiled and said, "We were going to him now." Sparx smiled and said, "Then I just have to go with ya." Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx then walked to where Rayde was placed.

Sparx flew up to the door and knocked. After a moment, the elder opened the door. The elder smiled and said, "Ah, come in." The elder opened the door wider and allowed Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx to walk inside. Rayde was still asleep on his bed. A heart rate monitor was hooked up to him. The Fang sword and Haidex were sitting next to him. Spyro and Cynder sat down when the elder said, "He hasn't woken yet. The doctor say that he will be awake in the morning." Spyro nodded and said, "Let me ask you something. Do you know what happened to Rayde. And was that Kaze we saw fighting him?"

The elder sighed and said, "Yes, that was Kaze. I would guess that Malefor managed to pull him out of Rayde and give him a body of his own. Rayde's scales are gone, thats probably how he did it." The elder stopped for a minute before saying, "Times are going to change. With Kaze back, things are going to get worse. Drome might be dead, but now we have a bigger problem. We have to stop him. If his powers return, or he finds a way to get more powerful we will have no chance."

Spyro looked up at the elder and said, "Then how do we stop him?" The elder was quite for a second before saying, "We have to kill him without releasing his spirit. But how can we do that is the question. I was hoping to talk to Rayde about this matter, but he isn't awake yet. It is my belief that Rayde will be the main reason that this war will end. But now, he is the reason it became harder."

Spyro thought for a second before saying, "Not quite. Kaze is the cause of our troubles. Not Rayde. If Kaze wasn't power-hungry we wouldn't be in this mess." Cynder nodded and said, "Spyro's right. And I bet that if we all work together, we will win this war. Then things can go back to peace." Spyro rested his head on Cynder after she said this. The elder nodded and said, "Yes, I suppose your right." Sparx flew up to the elder and said, "By the way, Terrador wants to see you." The elder nodded and stood up to walk out of the room. Just before he left, Spyro asked him, "Is it possible for Malefor to extract an alter-ego from a living body?" The elder turned and said, "Yes, that is very possible. Why?" Spyro then said, "Because when Cynder and I were in Malefor's grip, he extracted a black shadow from Cynder and placed it in a small glass vial. He couldn't get it from me though. Most likely because I am at harmony with my alter-ego." The elder nodded and said, "Yes that would explain it. However, things might get a bit more difficult if Malefor does have Cynder's darker side."

The elder then walked out of the room. Cynder looked at Spyro and said, "What could he want with my darker side?" Spyro looked at Cynder and said, "The more allies he has, the more powerful Malefor is. We need to make more allies as well." Spyro and Cynder then left the room. Rayde was still asleep.

Spyro and Cynder decided to go back home to rest. When they got there, they went straight to their room. Cynder curled up with Spyro and said, "I'm afraid of what the future will bring." Spyro hugged her and said, "I know. So am I. But I do know one thing." Cynder looked up at him and said, "What?" Spyro smiled and said, "We have more friends than Malefor does. And Kaze, we will take care of him when the time comes." Cynder smiled and started to fall asleep. Spyro smiled and closed his eyes to fall asleep.

_________________________________

_Meanwhile back in Rayde's room._

Rayde was still sleeping soundly. His heart rate monitor was the only thing making any sound. Rayde stirred slightly as he slept. A faint whisper was heard over the heart rate monitor. "Xaider."

******************************

**RAAAHHHH SOOOONN YAHHHH!!! 'nearest glass window breaks' Oh crap. Maybe that was a little much. Anyway, there you have it, end of part two. Tried to make it as good as I could. Part three will be up soon. Title is: The Legend of Spyro-Secrets of the Crystal Warrior. Review please! I want to know how I did. I dont care if you are signed onto the site or not!**


End file.
